Eu Quero Só Você
by M. H. Awayuuki
Summary: Kagome é obrigada a se prostituir mas em sua primeira noite aparece InuYasha que se apaixona por ela e vai querer tirála dessa vida. CAPÍTULO XI!
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Um dia diferente

Kagome gostaria que aquele dia fosse como os demais onde se arrumaria e desceria apenas para atender as mesas. Mas não, infelizmente a partir daquela noite ela seria como as demais, se tornaria uma prostituta. 

Estava sem escolha, se não cedesse à ordem de Naraku com certeza teria que se separar de seu irmão e nunca mais o veria. Não tinha forma alguma de se fazer qualquer coisa contra ele, se tentasse, Naraku mexeria os seus pauzinhos e conseguiria afastá-la de seu irmão.

Querendo ou não ele tinha muita influência e ela não poderia fazer nada contra ele. A casa de prostituição era um bom exemplo, com várias irregularidades e ainda assim funcionava e não poderia ser o contrário se até grandes autoridades o apoiavam.

Duas batidas na porta são ouvidas, sem esperar resposta esta se abre revelando uma mulher de olhos vermelhos e negros cabelos presos em um coque.

- Kagome, Naraku quer que você desça agora. - Disse a mulher da porta mesmo, se virando logo em seguida para ir embora.

- Espere Kagura. - Pediu Kagome e a outra voltou-se e passou a encará-la. - Estou tão nervosa não sei o que fazer, se ao menos minha irmã estivesse aqui... - Disse ela olhando para a sua imagem refletida no espelho da penteadeira à sua frente.

- Não sou Kikyou, mas posso dizer que talvez não seja tão ruim quanto você pensa. Você pode dar sorte de encontrar um bom homem na sua primeira vez. - Kagura parou de falar, ficou um tempo parada como se hesitasse mas depois entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, pegou as mãos de Kagome e puxou para que se sentasse junto dela na cama da garota. - Na minha primeira vez eu também estava muito insegura mas apareceu um rapaz muito bom, à princípio ele me tratou friamente, porém ele voltou nas noites seguintes e foi se abrindo comigo, ele chegou a prometer que se casaria comigo. - Nesse momento Kagura interrompeu a narrativa e de seus olhos saíam algumas lágrimas.

- E o que deu de errado? - Perguntou Kagome ao ver que a outra se calara, apesar de hesitar.

- A família dele o obrigou a se casar com outra mulher. Ele relutou, mas eu mesma disse para que ele fizesse o que a mãe queria. - Disse Kagura limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos.

- Mas porquê? - Questionou Kagome, estranhando a atitude de Kagura.

- Eu não queria que ele perdesse o apoio da família, na época ele era um advogado em início de carreira e todos os casos que conseguia eram por causa de seu famoso sobrenome e, além disso, se seus clientes descobrissem o meu passado isso poderia prejudicá-lo. - Explicou Kagura sem mais poder conter o choro.

- Kagome a abraçou, não eram o que se podia dizer amigas, mas Kagura não era má pessoa e desde que Kikyou havia ido embora estava ajudando-a como podia, até tentou fazer com que Naraku não a obrigasse a se prostituir.

- Vamos, Naraku nos espera. - Disse Kagura se soltando do abraço e se levantando. - Eu tenho certeza que você terá ainda mais sorte que eu, por isso não perca a esperança, nós vamos conseguir sair daqui. - Disse Kagura sorrindo para Kagome.

- Muito obrigada. - Disse Kagome sorrindo de volta enquanto Kagura ampliou seu sorriso em sinal de entendimento e era como se dissesse "Não há de qu".

As duas saíram do quarto e enquanto Kagura foi consertar a maquiagem que borrou por causa do choro, Kagome desceu para o salão.

Logo o seu sorriso se apagou, a casa estava cheia e todos aqueles homens sedentos de desejo lhe causavam uma grande repulsa.

Kagome sentou-se em uma mesa que estava um pouco escondida num canto do salão e onde mais havia iluminação, pois mesmo não entendendo porquê, sabia que os clientes preferiam a penumbra. Talvez não quisessem que as prostitutas vissem logo de cara o quanto velhos, gordos e asquerosos a maioria deles eram.

Seu plano parecia estar dando certo, os clientes passavam direto sem repararem nela.

Ela olhava distraída para os lados, quando uma mão pousou sobre um de seus ombros. Na hora seu coração sobressaltou-se, mas logo se acalmou ao encarar o dono da mão, ou melhor a dona.

- Sango, você me assustou! - Reclamou a jovem.

- Ah! Me desculpe. - Disse a outra sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. - Desculpou a outra sorrindo também, pois aquele terrível pesadelo parecia estar se esvaecendo.

- Pelo visto ninguém te abordou ainda, né? - Perguntou Sango.

- Não.

- Kagome, como eu queria poder te ajudar, mas o que eu ganho é tão pouco que mal consigo sustentar eu e o Kohaku. - Disse Sango com muito pesar na voz.

- Sango, eu sei que você não me ajuda por que não pode. - Disse Kagome com um doce sorriso.

Sango era uma jovem de dezenove anos que como Kagome tinha um irmão, mas ela não se prostituía. Como maior de idade tinha a guarda do irmão e Naraku não podia tirá-lo dela, o máximo que fazia era ficar pressionando-a a se prostituir também. Além de trabalhar à noite servindo mesas, trabalhava durante o dia em uma lanchonete.

Enquanto conversava com Sango, Kagome não imaginava estar sendo observada por um dos clientes. Este estava sentado em frente ao balcão de bebidas quando se virou para dar uma olhada pelo salão avistou Kagome, se interessando por ela no mesmo instante.

* * *

Essa é a 9ª fic de Inu-Yasha que escrevo, mas é a primeira que eu tenho coragem de postar. Já tem um tempão que eu estou querendo postá-la mas eu sempre fui adiando, eu comecei a escrevê-la no dia 17/05 deste ano.

Espero que não tenha outra história com o mesmo tema, eu não sei por que não leio todas as histórias que tem por aqui, qualquer coisa me avisem por favor, não quero ser chamada de plagiadora.

Já falei demais, espero que tenham gostado, não está muito boa mas com o tempo espero melhorar. Deixem reviews se possível.

Beijos


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

O primeiro cliente

- Quem é ela? - Perguntou o rapaz, que observava Kagome, ao garçom que estava servindo as bebidas no balcão, apontando para ela.

- O nome dela é Kagome. - Respondeu um homem, de longos cabelos negros e pele pálida com um ar sinistro, que não era o garçom, ele havia se aproximado do rapaz sem que este percebesse. - Se interessou por ela?

- Não... na verdade... sim... quer dizer, eu ainda não sei. - Disse o rapaz um pouco indeciso.

- Por que a dúvida? – O homem de pele pálida perguntou.

- Não sei, mas parece-me que ela é bem tímida.

- Tímida? Que nada, alguém que faz o que ela faz não pode ser tímida, não é mesmo? – O homem questionou tentando convencer o rapaz.

- Não sei não, desde que eu a vi, ela está naquele cantinho ali, como se estivesse querendo se esconder. – O rapaz disse apontando para o local em que Kagome se encontrava.

- Não é nada disso, essa daí só tem cara de anjo. Ela fica ali até aparecer algum cliente que lhe desperte um maior interesse. Mais fogosa que essa não tem, é experiência própria. Eu sou Naraku o dono do lugar. E então vai querer?

- Vou. – O rapaz respondeu após pensar por algum tempo.

- Tudo bem então, vou avisá-la. Vou falar para ela ir subindo para o quarto enquanto você termina o seu drink. O número do quarto é seis. - Dizendo isso foi em direção de Kagome que estava sozinha, pois Sango acabara de se retirar ao ver a aproximação dele.

- O que você quer Naraku? - Perguntou Kagome ao vê-lo se aproximar.

- Apareceu o seu primeiro cliente. - Respondeu o homem com um sorriso cínico.

- O quê? Mas ninguém chegou até mim. – Ela disse desesperada, não podia acreditar que seu plano havia falhado.

- Está reclamando do quê? Você ainda teve sorte de eu não ter feito nenhum alarde para te apresentar como a nova atração da casa e também de eu ter resolvido não te "estrear".

- Seu desgraçado. – Kagome disse por entre os dentes.

- Eu estraguei os seus planos, não é? Você estava achando que conseguiria me passar para trás se escondendo aqui. Mas eu já imaginava que você ia fazer alguma coisa desse tipo, por isso eu estava de olho em você. Em todo caso não adiantou por que o cliente te viu se interessando por você, eu só tive que terminar de convencê-lo.

- Quem é ele? – Perguntou Kagome dando um suspiro resignado.

- Você verá, ele já vai subir, agora vá para o seu quarto. - Mandou fazendo uma fisionomia grave.

Sem dizer mais nada, Kagome subiu as escadas em direção de seu quarto. Já havia protestado e chorado tudo que podia e de nada adiantou, restou apenas se conformar.

Naraku sorria novamente ao ver que agora o rapaz ia em direção do quarto de Kagome. Pensava qual seria a reação do rapaz ao descobrir que Kagome não tinha experiência nenhuma em ser prostituta, e ainda por cima era virgem e pelo que ele sabia ela nem ao menos sabia beijar.

Kagome entrou no quarto e ficava cada vez mais tensa ao pensar que o momento se aproximava e ela não sabia como agir. Conversara com várias "companheiras" e cada uma lhe disse uma coisa diferente sobre como agir, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais confusa.

Mas também o tempo foi muito pouco para ela conhecer aquele tipo de vida, pois era relativamente recente a sua chegada àquele local e além disso, não era do agrado de Kikyou que ela tomasse muito conhecimento sobre o assunto. Ela poderia ter continuado sem saber se a irmã não tivesse ido embora, mas infelizmente foi preciso ela ir. 

"Maldito Naraku!" - Pensou, era tudo culpa dele, ele a estava obrigando a entrar nesse tipo de vida, e fora ele mesmo, o responsável por sua irmã também Ter entrado nessa vida há alguns anos atrás.

Ouviu batidas na porta, o momento havia chegado. Abriu a porta e pode encarar um par de olhos violetas, seus cabelos eram longos e negros como os de Naraku também eram, mas sua pele não era pálida que nem a dele.

Ele entrou e ela fechou a porta e passou a fitar o chão em silêncio, não sabia o que fazer. O rapaz começava a se irritar.

- Que tipo de prostituta você é? Não vai fazer seu trabalho não? Vai ficar parada aí até quando? - Perguntou o rapaz de forma ríspida.

Aquelas palavras lhe entraram pelo ouvido como se uma faca lhe atravessasse o peito, principalmente a palavra prostituta, mas era o que ela iria se tornar a partir daquele momento.

"Que cara mais grosso... mas na verdade ele não tem culpa, esta pagando e Naraku não deve ter dito nada sobre mim." - Pensou, mas continuou imóvel, estava totalmente sem coragem.

- Não acredito que caí que nem patinho no que aquele tal de Naraku me disse. Dá para ver o quanto essa garota "não é" tímida. Maldito! – O rapaz de olhos violetas falou, como se dissesse para si mesmo.

"Pelo visto o Naraku realmente não disse nada. Hum... eu vou ficar no meu canto talvez assim ele desista. Assim eu estarei salva pelo menos por hoje, e aí, amanhã pode acontecer o milagre de minha irmã voltar..." – os pensamentos da jovem foram interrompidos pelo rapaz.

- Não é o que eu esperava, mas já que estou aqui, vamos fazer alguma coisa. **– **Resmungou ele apagando a luz e se aproximando dela.

Começou a beijá-la e Kagome sem experiência se deixou levar pelo rapaz cujo nome nem ao menos sabia. A sua esperança de ter escapatória se foi. Logo os dois estavam em cima da cama...

Ela derramou grossas lágrimas. O rapaz sentiu-se culpado, mas não havia passado por sua cabeça que a garota era virgem, então fez de tudo para não aumentar a dor dela.

- Mais uma daquele desgraçado... - Murmurou ele, enquanto limpava as lágrimas de Kagome.

* * *

Desculpem pela demora, mais vários fatores conspiraram contra mim, o principal foi que semana passada eu tive dez provas. O capítulo estava pronto, mas eu tive que tirar uma parte dele, ficando menor do que já era, então eu acabei tendo que praticamente rescrevê-lo (mas não consegui aumentá-lo significativamente). Vamos ver se consigo não demorar com o terceiro.

Bom, eu estive pensando e me veio à cabeça a idéia de fazer uma espécie de desafio todo capítulo, e como prêmio, quem acertar terá o **desprazer** de ler uma das minhas fics. Quero saber a opinião de vocês, eu faço ou não? Essa é oportunidade de lerem outras histórias minhas, já que não vou publicar mais nenhuma por enquanto.

Fiquei imensamente lisonjeada com as reviews que recebi. Vocês não sabem o quanto elas me fizeram bem. No começo da semana passada aconteceu uma coisa desagradável que me deixou muito para baixo, mas quando li as reviews de vocês meu humor melhorou na hora, fiquei sorrindo até para as paredes e minha mãe me perguntou porque eu estava tão feliz. E agora as respostas:

**Juliana-chan** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, fiz o possível para fazer algo diferente. Quanto às minhas outras fics (que atualmente são treze), a maior parte ainda está com poucos capítulos e paradas, as que estão terminadas estão precisando de "reparos". Mas eu pretendo pôr outras histórias aqui sim. Aguarde! Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Bianca himura** Eu estou ótima, ainda mais depois da sua review. Que bom que gostou da minha idéia, é umas das mais originais que eu já tive, porque os temas das minhas outras fics são bem comuns. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Haruna:** Sim, eu tenho mais histórias, de Inu-Yasha são treze no total. Como eu já disse elas não estão "prontas" para serem publicadas mas eu pretendo colocar mais alguma coisa mais para frente. Capítulos maiores vai ser meio difícil, porque eles já estão prontos e eles têm mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho. Eu tenho até o capítulo sete digitado e até o catorze quase pronto no meu caderno. Na verdade eu estou quase terminando essa história. Muito Obrigada. Beijos!

**beka black:** Gostou mesmo? Que bom! Espero não ter demorado muito. Muito muito muito obrigada, por ter achado a minha fic "mt mt mt linda". Beijos!

**Ryeko-Dono** Que bom que tenha gostado, isso me deixa muito feliz. Muito obrigada, a continuação está aí apesar da demora, espero que você continue acompanhado. Beijos!

**Alexandra:** Depois de uma semana com dez provas e apresentação de trabalho só deu para atualizar agora, espero não Ter sido uma espera muito grande. Muito obrigada por acompanhar o fic. Beijos!

**Tassi Higurashi** Por agora não vai dar para publicar as outras porém eu tenho planos de colocar mais alguma coisa daqui algum tempo. A continuação não saiu tão rápido, mas está aí. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Sango.:.Lupin** Acho que fui muito dramática, mas é que eu tenho uma mania de me preocupar com tudo. Foi o maior custo postar essa história, três meses para decidir colocá-la e mais um para postar mesmo. Tenho muito receio de tudo e não gosto de problema, por isso já fui logo pedindo para qualquer coisa me avisarem, assim evito situações desagradáveis. Os capítulos que já estão prontos vai ser meio difícil de eu aumentá-los, mais eu já comecei a aumentar os que estou fazendo agora, mais vão ser poucos a história já está quase no fim. Mas enfim, eu gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas mesmo! Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**dark mel** Pelo menos a espera do capítulo 2 acabou. Tenha calma, os outros ainda vão vir e farei o possível para ser mais rápida. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**darck angel** Fez muito bem ao meu ego, você dizer que eu escrevo bem, ainda mais que eu sou uma negação para Português, minhas melhores notas são Matemática, Física e Química. Não postei tão logo, mas está aí. Muito Obrigada. Beijos!

**Aaliah** Espero não desapontá-la, a continuação está aí mesmo com um grande atraso. Muito obrigada pela review. Beijos!

**Juli-chan** Sim eu tenho treze histórias de Inu-Yasha ao todo. Por enquanto não vou publicar, mas pode aguardar que ainda vou colocar outras histórias aqui. Muito Obrigada. Beijos!

Muito obrigada também à todos que leram e não comentaram.

Beijos


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

O dia seguinte 

Quando Kagome adormeceu, o rapaz de olhos violetas se vestiu e pegou sua carteira tirando de lá um certa quantia de dinheiro, era o pagamento da jovem, e deixou sobre a mesinha que ficava próxima da cama dela.

Antes de ir embora se deteve para contemplar a garota dormindo. Sua fisionomia demonstrava tranqüilidade, as marcas do choro já não eram mais evidentes. Tinha a impressão de estar diante de um anjo.

Finalmente deixou aquele lugar, mas o pensamentos em relação à Kagome tomaram conta de si. As lembranças dos momentos que passaram juntos, há poucas horas atrás, apenas, não o abandonavam.

De onde teria saído aquela garota com cara de anjo e corpo de uma deusa? Que motivo fez com que ela entrasse naquele tipo de vida? Porque fora trabalhar justamente naquele lugar?

Estas eram algumas das perguntas que surgiam na mente do rapaz. Uma vontade imensa de conhecer a vida de Kagome o dominava. Desde que a avistou do balcão em que estava sentado, sentiu que de alguma forma ela era especial.

Teve dúvidas se a queria quando viu que ela estava num canto escondido, mas o encanto daqueles olhos azuis já o tinham conquistado. No fim não se arrependeu, apesar de que aquela noite não entrava no conceito de uma noite divertida.

Mas por outro lado havia sido algo mais profundo, sentia-se culpado por tirar a inocência da garota, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter sido o primeiro na vida dela.

Kagome acordou no outro dia sentindo-se um pouco dolorida, levantou-se e foi para o banheiro que ficava em seu quarto mesmo. Queria tomar um banho para ver se aliviava a sensação de que estava suja.

Quando terminou de tomar banho e saiu do banheiro, Kagome sentou-se abraçada aos seus joelhos e encostada na cabeceira de sua cama. Olhando para o lado viu o dinheiro em cima de sua mesinha, pagamento do seu primeiro cliente.

Não teve a mínima vontade de tocar nesse dinheiro, ele fazia com que se sentisse como uma reles mercadoria, que tinha um preço e podia ser vendida e comprada por qualquer um.

Colocou sua cabeça sobre os joelhos aos quais ainda estava abraçada e naquele momento começou a se lembrar de um certo dia, há não muito tempo atrás...

_Kikyou chamou a sua irmã até seu quarto. Logo que entraram fechou a porta e as duas se sentaram na cama que havia lá._

_- Kagome, escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer. Eu vou fugir daqui, não dá mais para agüentar essa vida, e também vou atrás de um parente nosso. – Começou a irmã mais velha, Kikyou._

_- Mas a assistente social não disse que não temos mais ninguém? – Kagome questionou, interrompendo a irmã._

_- Eu sei, só que, certa vez, eu ouvi uma conversa entre o papai e a mamãe, falando sobre o pai dele que havia cortado relações com ele porque ele se casou com a mamãe. Talvez ele ainda esteja vivo e possa nos ajudar. O que não dá, é para ficar esperando a situação piorar. Naraku já obriga eu a me prostituir, agora ele te trouxe para trabalhar como garçonete desse lugar. Daqui a pouco ele vai querer tirar o Souta da escola, para fazê-lo trabalhar no tráfico de drogas._

_- Você tem razão... então me deixe ir com você._

_- Não posso, se formos nós duas será mais fácil de sermos pegas, e também tem o Souta. Não conseguiremos levá-lo, a escola em que ele está é longe e não podemos tirá-lo de lá. Foi o que aconteceu da outra vez que eu tentei fugir. Como ele é ainda uma criança temo deixá-lo sozinho nas mãos de Naraku. Agora você, eu sei que conseguirá se virar e defender o nosso irmão ao mesmo tempo._

_- Ah, Kikyou! E eu temo por você, e se Naraku te pega?_

_- Não se preocupe, porque o máximo que ele pode fazer é me matar, e isso, ele não faria comigo. É por isso que eu estou indo, as conseqüências se eu for pega serão menores do que se fosse você. Apesar de que você ficar aqui também é perigoso. Mas pelo menos aqui só tem o Naraku, lá fora teria ele te perseguindo e mais outros perigos._

_- Tudo bem Kikyou, você tem razão. Eu ficarei aqui e não se preocupe, eu saberei me virar. – Disse Kagome abraçando a irmã que retribuiu o abraço. – Só espero que você também consiga._

Infelizmente o que se passou naquele dia não muito distante, decretou o inferno pelo qual estava passando, mas ela já tinha se conformado, foi pelo bem do que restou de sua família, não podia se queixar, Kikyou havia feito o mesmo.

E afinal, não havia sido tão ruim. O cara até que tinha sido compreensivo, ela que foi boba por não ter dito a ele que era virgem logo no início, teria sido bem melhor. O que fazia com que se sentisse mal e suja é que estava recebendo por algo que acreditava que deveria ser feito apenas por amor.

Deixou suas lembranças e pensamentos de lado quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre! – Gritou e logo a porta foi aberta revelando duas pessoas.

Eram Sango e Kagura. Esta trazia consigo uma bandeja com café da manhã.

- Bom dia! - Disseram as duas.

- Bom dia... - Respondeu Kagome com desânimo. Ela se levantou sentando-se em frente à sua penteadeira para ajeitar o cabelo, já que ao sair do banho não se lembrara disso, e fez sinal para que as duas, que haviam acabado de entrar, se sentassem, mas apenas Kagura o fez, se acomodando na cama de Kagome e colocando a bandeja perto de si com cuidado.

- Eu já estou de saída só vim saber como você está se sentindo. - Explicou Sango.

- Pode se dizer que não estou em um dos meus melhores dias, mas podia ser pior. - Disse Kagome esboçando um sorriso.

- Espero que melhore então. Vou indo agora, pois vou trabalhar. - Disse Sango abraçando Kagome e em seguida indo em direção à porta.

- Então até logo. - Disse Kagome.

- Tchau Sango. - Disse Kagura.

- Tchau para vocês duas, nós vemos mais tarde. - Disse Sango se retirando do quarto de Kagome.

- Como foi? - Perguntou Kagura, após Sango ter se retirado.

- Eu fiquei no meu canto, tinha esperança de que ele desistisse, sei lá. Mas isso só serviu para irritá-lo, então ele acabou sendo meio rude, apesar de ter razão em tudo que disse. - Contou Kagome.

- E o que ele disse?

- Reclamou que eu estava parada e não tomava nenhuma iniciativa. E ele me chamou de prostituta, mas ele está certo, foi nisso que eu me transformei. - Disse Kagome com os olhos marejados.

- Ouvindo você, lembro de mim mesma, quando comecei. Eu também me sentia mal ao ser chamada de prostituta e na verdade ainda sinto. – Disse Kagura, com mais raiva do que tristeza na voz. - Maldito Naraku, me enganou quando ofereceu ajuda me jogando nessa vida!

- Você não se arrepende de ter dispensado aquele cara que queria se casar com você?

- Não, pois além de que eu poderia atrapalhar a vida dele, Naraku poderia querer nos perseguir.

- É verdade, Naraku é muito vingativo. Será que ele está perseguindo Kikyou e pretende fazer alguma coisa contra ela?

- Eu acredito que ele não vai fazer nada contra ela, diretamente, na verdade eu acho que ele está te usando para se vingar. Kikyou exerce uma estranha fascinação sobre Naraku, de forma que ele não consegue fazer nada de muito ruim contra ela, então a melhor forma de fazer algo contra ela é fazendo algo contra você ou o seu irmão.

- Acho que você tem razão.

- Veja bem, eu também não acho vantajoso para ele, ir atrás dela, até mesmo porque agora ela já é maior de idade. Ele sabe que Kikyou não abandonaria vocês, ela vai voltar, então quando isso acontecer e ela souber o que ele te fez, ela vai ficar se sentindo culpada por ter deixado você e seu irmão sozinhos. É assim que ele gosta de agir, causando sofrimento e angústia nas vítimas dele.

- Como ele pode ser tão sujo e baixo?

- Vai saber... mas o que sei é que um dia ainda vamos conseguir nos livrar dele e ele vai ter um castigo bem merecido por tudo de mal que nos causou.

- Assim espero; - Disse Kagome num suspiro descrente.

- Mas deixando esse cretino de lado... como o seu cliente é fisicamente? - Perguntou Kagura deixando a raiva de lado.

- Não é muito velho, deve ter uns vinte e cinco anos, cabelos longos e negros. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foram os olhos violetas, são tão penetrantes.

- Menos mal, seria muito pior se ele fosse um daqueles velhos barrigudos. Mas tirando o que ele falou, como ele agiu?

- Ele foi muito compreensivo e até mesmo carinhoso, quando percebeu que eu era virgem, fez o possível para não me machucar. Acho que ele se sentiu um pouco culpado. Não foi tão horrível como eu imaginei.

- Eu falei que você havia de ter sorte, e sei que há de ser maior que a minha.

- Você está certa, eu tive sorte, no entanto não sei se continuarei tendo, mas se ele continuar vindo me procurar todas as noites já está de bom tamanho. Bom agora vamos deixar essa conversar para lá, porque eu estou com fome. – Kagome disse abrindo um sorriso e se aproximando da bandeja que Kagura havia trago.

* * *

Olá!

Dessa vez demorei menos, né? Além disso o capítulo saiu um pouco maior. Considere isso como um presente do dia das crianças, e também é para ver se consigo diminuir as pedradas que vou levar na cabeça por causa do próximo capítulo, porque eu sei que tem gente que não vai gostar do que eu escrevi lá.

Mudando de assunto... quero dizer que estou espantada com o sucesso dessa fic, eu sinceramente não esperava tanto. Nem sei o que dizer, só posso agradecer de todo coração àqueles que estão lendo e comentando e àqueles que apenas lêem.

MUITO OBRIGADA À TODOS!!!

Apesar de poucas pessoas terem dado opinião, eu vou colocar o desafio assim mesmo. Se alguém acertar depois conversamos sobre a "premiação".

**O desafio é: Quem será o par da Kikyou nesta fic? **Só posso dizer que eu, particularmente, nunca vi ela fazer par com esse personagem (ele é de Inu-Yasha mesmo, ok?) em fics em Português e o final do nome dele é igual à pelo menos outros seis finais de nomes de personagens de Inu-Yasha.

Estou muito feliz com os comentários, tanto que até chorei de emoção literalmente.

**Otaku-IY:** Oiê! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, me deixou muito feliz, espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos!

**Sango.:.Lupin:** Oiê! Eu não havia percebido que os capítulos eram pequenos porque minha letra é grande (eu escrevo essa história num caderno antes de passar para o computador), então eu tinha a impressão de ter escrito muito. Mas agora eu aprendi a lição e estou fazendo eles maiores (apesar de não adiantar muito já que a fic está no fim, mas isso também vale para as minhas outras histórias). É crime mesmo, eu já pensei nisso e as explicações virão mais para frente. Eu concordo com você, eles preferem serem os primeiros, mas as circunstâncias não ajudaram, porque ele não sabia, então as coisas não saíram muito boas, mesmo assim o Inu-Yasha gostou de ser o primeiro, apesar da culpa de ter tirado a inocência da Kagome. Não, eu não estou com vergonha de mostrar as minhas fics, digamos que eu tenha segundas intenções com esse desafio, aliás, muitas intenções. E ouvir opiniões sobre o que escrevo é uma delas. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos.

**Lady Pandora L:** Oiê! Fico felicíssima que tenha gostado da fic. Infelizmente os capítulos estão prontos e todos têm mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho. Antes de postá-los eu tenho dado uma reformulada neles mais não aumenta muita coisa. O desafio está aí, apesar de eu não ter recebido muitas opiniões sobre ele. Se houver participantes eu continuo. Muito Obrigada pelo seu comentário, espero não ter demorado muito. Beijos!

**Kishu Arashi:** Oiê! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, me alegra muito quando alguém gosta do que escrevo. É recompensador e gratificante. Beijos!

**Isis Kazue:** Oiê! É horrível mesmo, o pior é que isso acontece de verdade. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Este tema também é bastante sério, mas como esta história é romance, não estou mostrando a realidade "crua e nua", porque aí ficaria muito pesado e também estou tentando não fantasiar demais, só não sei se estou conseguindo. Muito Obrigada por me desejar sorte e pelo seu comentário. Beijos!

**Nat D:** Oiê! Não precisa se desculpar, o importante é que você deixou agora e isso me alegra. Muito obrigada, espero não ter demorado muito. Beijos!

**Cherryx:** Oiê! Quanta honra você voltar aos velhos tempos lendo a minha fic. Muito obrigada, fiquei imensamente feliz com o seu comentário. Agora não precisa ficar triste porque tem resposta para você. Beijos!

**Tassi Higurashi:** Oiê! A situação dela vai melhorar sim (pelo menos durante algum tempo). Também com um Inu-Yasha na vida dela, não tem como não melhorar. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

PS: Mas a minha situação, quanto a futebol, está péssima, o meu querido CRUZEIRO não vai para frente de jeito nenhum e ainda perdeu os últimos jogos! Buáááá!!!

**Juliana-chan:** Oiê! Estou muito agradecida pelos seus elogios. Sinto te informar que as minhas outras histórias não são lá grande coisa. Algumas são contos e as outras estão no começo e meio abandonadas, salva-se apenas umas duas. Mas pretendo mudar essa situação. Muito Obrigada. Beijos!

**Louise Black:** Oiê! Fico muito grata que tenha gostado, isso me deixa extremamente alegre. Espero não ter demorado tanto. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Bianca himura:** Oiê! Realmente o Naraku é muito ruim, o pior é que ele gosta de ver as pessoas sofrendo. O Inu-Yasha é bom sim, só não foi muito gentil. Ele não a obrigou, por que nem ao menos ela tentou impedir, ela também não tinha opção se não fosse ele seria outro. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

**Kk Higurashi:** Oiê! Que bom que mudou seu pensamento e tenha gostado desses dois capítulos. Agüente mais um pouco e você vai descobrir quem é o homem do qual a Kagura falou, é no próximo capítulo. Neste você viu o motivo da Kikyou ter ido embora e no capítulo sete eu conto tudo o que aconteceu com elas. Espero não ter demorado tanto. 2x muito obrigada, pelos seus dois comentários. Beijos!

**Camis:** Oiê! Não é que ele esteja na forma humana, é que nessa fic ele é humano. Na verdade eu ia colocar humanos e youkais convivendo "normalmente" nessa fic, mas isso atrapalharia algumas coisas que acontecerão mais para frente. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Teresinha:** Oiê! O Inu-Yasha não a obrigou, e ele não teve culpa do que aconteceu, por que ele não sabia da situação dela. A Kagome não falou nada e nem tentou impedir que ele fizesse alguma coisa porque também não tinha muita escolha se não fosse ele seria outro de qualquer forma. Em todo caso houve o consentimento dela. E não tem porque eu ignorar seu comentário, fique à vontade para dar a sua opinião. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Lari-chan:** Oiê! Não se preocupe por não ter comentado o primeiro capítulo, só de ter comentado agora, me deixa feliz. Realmente, vocês não fazem idéia do tanto de coisa que vem pela frente. Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Rin são alguns dos personagens que ainda vão dar as caras por aqui. Que bom que você vai continuar me "enchendo o saco", isso me deixa feliz. Muito Obrigada. Beijos!

**Ryeko-Dono:** Oiê! Fiquei extremamente lisonjeada pelos seus elogios. Eu, muitas vezes, também prefiro ficar só lendo, mas tem umas idéias que aparecem e não me deixam em paz, então eu chuto a preguiça e escrevo. Pois é, tenho outras treze sim, só que muitas ainda estão no começo e é por isso que não as coloco aqui, mas a minha intenção é postar, não todas, mas pelos menos mais algumas. Te adicionei no msn, só não sei se está certo porque ficou faltando o resto do seu endereço, depois do arroba é hotmail mesmo, ou é msn? Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

**Kassie-chan:** Oiê! Fico muito grata pelos seus elogios, eles me deixam realmente feliz, e também por estar achando a minha fic legal. Eu coloquei o desafio, apesar de não ter tido muitas opiniões quanto a isso. Como eu já disse, se houver participantes eu continuo. Eu também espero que possamos ser amigas. Muito obrigada por comentar e me desejar boa sorte. Beijos!

**hitomi higurashi:** Oiê! Muito obrigada pelo elogio. O capítulo três está aí, espero não ter demorado muito. Continue acompanhando, vou fazer o possível para não demorar a postar o capítulo quatro. Beijos!

**Gisleine:** Oiê! Você me deixou super feliz com esses elogios. Fico alegre que esteja gostando da fic. E quanto as outras fics, como eu já falei, mais para frente eu coloco mais algumas por aqui. Eu até gostaria de colocar o meu e-mail aqui, porém não adianta, ele não aparece, mas você pode pegá-lo no meu profile ou se você quiser posso te mandar um e-mail, já que você colocou o seu endereço na review, aí você pega o meu. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

Gente, mais uma vez muito obrigada à todos e até breve (eu espero).

Beijos!!!


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Reencontro 

O sol parecia brilhar como nunca lá no céu, e este se encontrava extremamente azul. Tão azul quanto os olhos dela... Kagome. Infelizmente ainda faltava tempo para que pudesse deixar aquele escritório de tons tão frios e mórbidos, paredes brancas, carpete cinza e móveis pretos, para encontrar o calor daquela garota.

- Inu-Yasha, o que você pretende ao ficar olhando pela janela com essa cara de bobo? – A contemplação do rapaz de olhos violetas foi interrompida por um outro de olhos azuis escuros.

- Miroku, você não aprendeu a bater na porta antes de entrar, não? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha irritado, saindo de perto da janela e sentando-se em sua poltrona atrás de uma mesa onde havia muitos papéis, enquanto Miroku entrava fechando a porta.

- Foi o que eu fiz, bati uma porção de vezes, até, mas você não atendia de jeito nenhum, pensei que talvez tivesse te acontecido alguma coisa. – Respondeu Miroku sentando-se numa cadeira de frente para Inu-Yasha.

- Por que não pediu para a secretária te anunciar pelo telefone então?

- Porque ela foi almoçar que é justamente o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui. E aí, vamos?

- Oh, é verdade. Eu nem vi o tempo passar. Então vamos logo. – Disse Inu-Yasha se levantando e pegando o paletó que se encontrava no encosto da poltrona.

Miroku também se levantou. Logo os dois já estavam fora do enorme prédio onde ficavam os escritórios deles, e se dirigiam a um restaurante próximo do lugar.

O restaurante estava cheio por isso ocuparam a primeira mesa vazia que encontraram. Se acomodaram e ficaram esperando que alguém os atendesse, mas "estranhamente" isso não acontecia, várias garçonetes se aproximavam e depois passavam direto.

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi almoçar com você? – Inu-Yasha indagou ao acompanhante, pondo a mão na cara e balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Miroku o encarava com um ar inocente. – Vamos para algum outro restaurante onde você não tenha passado a mão em todas as garçonetes que trabalham nele.

Foram embora e só depois de muito procurar, conseguiram encontrar um restaurante onde foram atendidos. Além do lugar ser distante em relação ao prédio onde trabalhavam, o atendimento foi feito por um homem.

- Ainda bem que fomos atendidos por um homem, pelo menos assim você não apronta das suas. – Disse Inu-Yasha enquanto ele e Miroku aguardavam a comida, que haviam pedido, chegar.

- Você fala como se não fizesse nada. O que me diz dessas olheiras, hein? A noite foi boa ontem, não é mesmo? – Questionou Miroku, sorrindo maliciosamente quando Inu-Yasha não o contestou. – Se você não negou é porque eu tenho razão. E então como foi? – O rapaz encarou o amigo com o olhar cheio de expectativa e curiosidade.

- Não te interessa. – Inu-Yasha disse com um pouco de irritação, se acalmou quando viu o garçom trazendo a comida, pois tinha esperança de que assim Miroku se calaria.

- Mas claro que interessa. – Miroku disse contrariando as expectativas de Inu-Yasha, irritando-o e fazendo com que ele lhe lançasse um olhar ameaçador. – Tudo bem não precisa me contar os detalhes, mas só me diz se ela é boa de cama. - Pediu com um pouco de receio que aumentou quando Inu-Yasha estreitou os olhos para ele emburrando a cara. – Então pelo menos me diz se vai encontrá-la hoje. – Insistiu Miroku mesmo com a irritação do companheiro.

Inu-Yasha deu um sorriso para o amigo o que fez com que este suspirasse aliviado achando que o outro não estava irritado, mas de repente...

- Miroku, cala essa boca, come e me deixa em paz! – Inu-Yasha se levantou e gritou, chamando a atenção de todo o restaurante. – O que vocês estão olhando? Não têm mais o que fazer não? – Ele perguntou praticamente rosnando.

Os outros clientes, então, voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Miroku, enfim, parou de falar e começou a comer, amedrontado pela reação do amigo. E Inu-Yasha voltou a se sentar, cruzando os braços emburrado e resmungando algo como: "Miroku, você e essa sua perversão me tiram do sério".

Apesar de não dizer a Miroku, Inu-Yasha tinha a resposta para o último questionamento do amigo, em mente desde que acordara. E ao olhar pela janela e observar o céu azul, a vontade de ver Kagome novamente, só aumentou.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

O dia estava chegando ao fim, o sol estava se pondo, colorindo o céu com um espetáculo de tonalidades alaranjadas e purpúreas. Estas últimas lembravam os olhos dele... o rapaz de olhar tão penetrante. Ela estava torcendo para que, quando a noite chegasse de vez, ele aparecesse de novo.

- Pensando no rapaz de olhos penetrantes e violetas, né? –Perguntou Kagura que havia entrado no quarto de Kagome sem esta perceber e estava ao lado dela.

- Nossa, Kagura, eu nem percebi você entrar. Estava aqui vendo o pôr-do-sol. – Disse Kagome se afastando da janela sentando em sua cama, enquanto Kagura continuou perto da janela.

- Percebi... mas você não me respondeu, estava pensando nele?

- É, eu estava pensando nele e também torcendo para que ele apareça hoje.

- Eu também fiquei esperando que no dia seguinte o meu primeiro cliente voltasse. Logo que o vi, imaginei que ele pudesse ser a solução para os meus problemas, e sendo ele rico, achei que ele teria poder para me tirar daqui. Mas até aí eu não pensava em amor, tudo o que eu queria era minha liberdade não importando como conseguir. Ele apareceu e continuou voltando nos dias seguintes, acabei gostando dele de verdade mas não pude ficar com ele. – A fisionomia de Kagura era melancólica enquanto pronunciava estas palavras.

- E você ainda gosta dele, não é mesmo? – Kagome perguntou encarando a amiga.

- E não haveria como não continuar gostando, ele teve e ainda tem um grande significado na minha vida, foi muito mais que a minha chance de sair daqui. O que sinto por ele é mais do que apenas gostar, eu na verdade ainda o amo. Há um vínculo que me une a Sesshoumaru. Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo, da mesma forma que eu sei que ele nunca me esquecerá. – Kagura respondeu, dando um sorriso enigmático no fim.

- O nome dele é Sesshoumaru? Você não havia me dito.

- É sim, e por falar em nome você também não me disse o nome do seu cliente. Qual é?

- Eu não perguntei, estava com tanta coisa na cabeça que nem pensei nisso, não tive coragem de perguntar e nem falar nada.

- Ele não perguntou o seu não?

- Não, alguém já devia ter dito à ele, porque eu ouvi ele sussurrando o meu nome várias vezes, durante... hum... você sabe o que, né? – Disse Kagome, ficando vermelha e morta de vergonha.

- Não se preocupe eu sei. – Kagura falou sorrindo para Kagome. - Então agora que o pior passou pergunte hoje para ele, porque eu tenho certeza de que ele virá.

- É o que eu espero. – Kagome falou suspirando.

- Larga esse desânimo para lá e vai se arrumar, daqui a pouco a casa abre e você não vai querer que outra chegue até ele primeiro, não estou certa?

- É você tem razão. – Kagome respondeu abrindo um sorriso. – Obrigada, Kagura, sempre que converso com você me sinto melhor. – Ela disse se pondo de pé.

- Não há de quê, também é um alívio para mim falar com alguém. Agora vou me arrumar, até mais. – Disse Kagura, saindo de perto da janela, onde ficara todo o tempo que conversara com Kagome. Abriu a porta, saiu e fechou a mesma em seguida.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Seus olhos percorreram o amplo salão em vão, pois não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Sentou-se no mesmo canto da noite anterior, esperando que talvez estando ali, ele a visse e fosse até ela.

O tempo passava e nada dele aparecer. Agora toda vez que algum homem, que ela logo percebia não se tratar do rapaz de olhos violetas, entrava no salão, ela temia que ele a visse e acabasse se interessando por ela.

Mas a sorte estava a seu favor por dois motivos, primeiro porque Naraku ainda não tinha aparecido então ela podia ficar "escondida" no seu canto. Segundo é que a maior parte dos homens que iam lá, eram freqüentadores assíduos e já tinham as suas preferidas.

E algo lhe dizia que se o rapaz da noite anterior a tinha visto é porque era especial, se o destino permitiu aquele "encontro" não havia de ser à toa.

No entanto sua demora dava a entender que não viria, mesmo assim ela mantinha as esperanças.

Suas mãos se encontravam sob seu queixo e os cotovelos estavam apoiados na mesa. Seus olhos azuis realçados pelo contorno de um lápis preto, encaravam um ponto interessante da parede à sua frente.

Sem se dar conta dois braços fortes envolveram seu pescoço, e no mesmo instante ouviu uma voz conhecida, que muitas vezes murmurara seu nome na noite anterior.

- Eu quero te ter novamente. Que tal não perdermos tempo e irmos logo para o seu quarto? – A voz do rapaz de olhos violetas, sussurrada no ouvido de Kagome causou arrepios nesta.

Quando o rapaz a soltou, ela o encarou e percebeu que ele sorria, um sorriso doce e malicioso ao mesmo tempo. A garota também sorriu, mas timidamente, então se levantou e pegou na mão do rapaz. Logo os dois iam em direção do quarto dela.

Mal entraram no quarto e o rapaz foi logo empurrando Kagome para a cama enchendo-a de beijos, mas apesar de envolvida por essas carícias, ela reuniu sua coragem e resolveu iniciar uma conversa com ele.

- Será que eu poderia te perguntar uma coisa? – Ela indagou se levantando e acendendo a luz. Não voltou para a cama, ficando de pé escorada na porta.

- Oh, você fala?! – Ele disse fazendo uma cara de espanto e em seguida deu um sorriso brincalhão, quando viu que ela tinha ficado um tanto desconcertada. – Tudo bem, pode falar. – Ele fez uma cara séria, mas ela ficou calada, toda coragem que havia reunido parecia estar lhe faltando naquele momento. – Desistiu? Pode perguntar, eu não mordo. – Mais uma vez sorriu, dessa vez descontraído, tentando encorajá-la.

- É que eu nem ao menos sei como você se chama, gostaria de saber o seu nome.

- Meu nome é Inu-Yasha. – Ele respondeu e em seguida um incômodo silêncio se instaurou. – Bem... você não quer perguntar mais nada, não? – Inu-Yasha decidiu quebrar o estranho clima.

- Hum... quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e cinco, faço vinte e seis daqui alguns poucos meses.

"Como eu imaginei, vinte e cinco anos!" – Pensou Kagome.

- E você? – Indagou Inu-Yasha puxando Kagome de volta para a cama, sentando-se com ela lá. – Me fale sobre você, do porquê de você estar em um lugar como esse.

- É melhor não, eu posso acabar falando demais e isso não será bom para mim.

- Porquê? Você não confia em mim? – Ele questionou, seus olhos demonstravam sinceridade e estavam suplicantes.

- Eu acho que você é diferente. As outras moças que trabalham aqui, me disseram que dificilmente um cliente se interessa pela nossa vida. Tudo bem, vou te falar sobre mim. – Kagome tomou essa resolução após encarar o olhar dele que lhe transmitia confiança. – Eu não estou aqui porque quero, sou menor de idade, tenho quinze anos.

- O quê? Você é menor de idade? Mas isso é ilegal!

- É, mas o que se pode fazer se as autoridades que poderiam e deveriam fazer algo, estão mancomunadas com as irregularidades? Em cidades pequenas como essa, é normal as coisas que acontecem por debaixo dos panos ficarem por isso mesmo.

- O que eu estou fazendo com você está errado, isso não pode continuar assim, eu vou dar um jeito de denunciar esse Naraku.

- Por favor não faça nada, se Naraku descobre que fui eu que te disse essas coisas, eu não sei o que será de mim e do meu irmão. – Pediu Kagome que começava a se desesperar, Naraku era perigoso, ela tinha ouvido falar de pessoas que tentaram denunciá-lo e fazer algo contra ele e haviam se dado mal.

- Tudo bem eu não falo nada, mas...mas... – Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras. – Bem... você é de menor...

- Ai, eu sabia que não devia ter dito nada. Eu sei o que você quer dizer, agora você não vai me querer mais por que eu sou muito nova. – Kagome disse com lágrimas nos olhos, aquela idéia dele não querê-la mais, de alguma forma lhe entristecia.

Inu-Yasha ficou desconcertado pelo choro da garota à sua frente. Não esperava por uma reação desse tipo, então o seu primeiro ímpeto foi abraçá-la.

- Não me deixe, não quero mais ninguém que não seja você, não quero sentir outro toque que não seja o seu, eu quero só você! – Kagome pediu soluçante aceitando ser confortada pelo rapaz.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou te deixar. – Disse Inu-Yasha apertando o abraço.

Ele esperou que ela se acalmasse e então começaram a conversar.

* * *

Olá! 

Dessa vez demorei mais, a minha intenção era ter atualizado segunda passada ou no mais tardar, quarta, mas terríveis forças, chamadas preguiça, mau humor e falta de tempo, conspiraram contra mim.

Eu sei que esses capítulos não andam lá grande coisa, porém mais para frente eu acho que as coisas estão mais "movimentadas". Então me desculpem qualquer coisa aí, é que também eu estou tendo um trabalho danado, porque estou praticamente rescrevendo essa história e estou fazendo o possível para não deixar furos nela.

Esse capítulo (e o passado também), foram praticamente feitos de novo, essa parte do Miroku, por exemplo, não tinha, eu coloquei ele aí só para "encher lingüiça", porque na verdade ele só aparecia no capítulo doze.

Quanto ao desafio ninguém acertou, mas passaram perto. Ele é do exército dos sete e se chama Suikotsu. Por enquanto não vou continuar com o desafio, talvez mais para frente eu coloque outro. Muito obrigada àqueles que participaram.

Quero mandar um abraço e muitos beijos para duas moças muito legais com as quais conversei pelo MSN, a Gisleine e a Inu-Maníaca (sou tão lesada que esqueci de perguntar o seu nome, me desculpe). Amigas, espero poder conversar com vocês de novo.

Eu não vou me demorar mais por aqui, porque eu posso estar jurada de morte pelos fãs do casal Sesshoumaru e Rin. Me desculpem mas não pude evitar, eu gosto muito da Kagura.

Muito obrigada à todos que estão acompanhando a fic e à todos que comentam.

**Rach Snape:** Olá! Que legal eu recebi a minha primeira ameaça de morte (ou quase isso)! Mas como você pôde ver não é a Kikyou e sim a Kagura, o par do Sesshoumaru. Será que faz alguma diferença? Realmente eu costumo me embananar na hora de desenvolver as cenas, principalmente porque sou péssima em descrições, mas com o tempo espero amadurecer esse meu lado. Muito Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

P.S.: Que história é essa de tia? Eu sou tão jovem ainda.

**Cherryx:** Olá! O capítulo três serviu mas como a explicação do porquê da Kikyou ter ido embora, e na verdade originalmente não havia esta parte. Antes este capítulo estava pior ainda, só servia para fazer "a ligação" do segundo com o quarto capítulo, mas com o que eu acrescentei deu para vocês terem idéia do passado de Kagome. Eu creio que este capítulo quatro foi mais revelador, né? Não é sempre que você vê por aí o Sesshoumaru fazendo par com a Kagura. Muito Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Bianca Himura:** Olá! Eu estou bem e você? Fico muitíssimo feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Pois é, a Kagome tirou a sorte grande ficando com o Inu-Yasha, mas não posso garantir que vai continuar assim, tem muita coisa para acontecer. Você estava no caminho certo para acertar o desafio, talvez numa próxima você acerta. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Louise Black:** Olá! Eu estou bem e você? Daquela vez eu não demorei muito, infelizmente dessa vez não posso dizer o mesmo. É, só agora eu percebi que os capítulos eram pequenos. Mas cada vez eu estou aumentando eles um pouco mais. Muito obrigada. Beijos.

**Kk Higurashi:** Olá! Esse capítulo respondeu aquela primeira review que você me mandou, não é mesmo? Como você pôde constatar o homem do qual a Kagura falou é o Sesshoumaru. Isso é que era a coisa terrível, mas para você eu suponho que não, né? Mas tem um monte de fãs do casal Sesshoumaru e Rin, que devem estar querendo me apedrejar. O par da Kikyou é do exército dos sete sim, mas infelizmente não é o Bankotsu, mas esse aí também deve aparecer. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Tassi Higurashi:** Olá! Acho que você terá mais vontade ainda de enforcar o Naraku pelo que ele vai fazer mais para frente, no entanto ele terá um fim bem merecido. Infelizmente demorei, mas agora está aí. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Mateus:** Olá! Esse comentário é bem o seu jeito mesmo, achei ele muito fofo (risos). Fiquei muito feliz por você ter lido a minha história. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Juliana-chan:** Olá! A verdade é que eu estou terminando de escrevê-la, mas tem muitos capítulos para eu postar ainda. Acho que devo terminar a fic no capítulo dezoito, então ainda tem mais catorze capítulos para serem postados. Estou muito feliz por você estar gostando tanto da fic e o Naraku é mau mesmo, e pode esperar por mais maldades dele. Muito Obrigada. Beijos!

**Mary:** Olá! Coitada mesmo da Kagome e olha que ela ainda vai sofrer mais. Agora, o par da Kikyou como você deve ter lido mais acima não é nenhum desses dois. E o par do Sesshoumaru é a Kagura. A idéia inicial era o Naraku e a Kikyou estarem juntos nesse "esquema de prostituição", mas aí eu decidi ver como seria uma Kikyou boazinha. Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Beijos!

**Miroku Juray:** Olá! Até que enfim você comentou, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Como eu já te expliquei o que você não entendeu, não vou colocar aqui não. E também como eu já te disse, eu tenho que deixar certas coisas subentendidas, e algumas outras a explicação vem com o tempo. Quanto a colocar mais emoção e acontecimentos nos capítulos (o que eu já te expliquei também) às vezes um capítulo não tem isso porque ele serve apenas para esclarecer um pouco a história. Ah, e quanto aquela sensação de eu ser uma fracassada ela vem e volta, não se preocupe que eu sempre supero. 3x muito obrigada pelos três comentários (já que você concordou e achou melhor, eu tirei aqueles outros). Beijos!

**Gisleine:** Olá! Eu já expliquei que esse negócio de fazer capítulos maiores é complicado porque eles já estão prontos, mais eu sempre dou uma melhorada neles antes de postar e acabo aumentando um pouco. Esse ficou quase o dobro do que era para ser. Como eu já te disse infelizmente você não acertou o desafio, passou um pouco longe. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos.

P.S.: Eu já disse mas vou repetir, foi um grande prazer conversar com você.

**Kassie-Chan:** Olá! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, me deixou felicíssima! Essa vida deve ser horrível mesmo, graças à Deus eu nunca passei por nada que chegue perto disso, mas a gente sempre vê casos desses na televisão, rádio, jornais... Que pena, você esteve tão perto de acertar o desafio mas não foi dessa vez. Quem sabe quando houver uma próxima? Você originalmente era a minha qüinquagésima review, (é que eu tirei uma sua, que era repetida e umas outras, aí você virou a 46ª), muito obrigada. Beijos!

P.S.: Você tem MSN? Se tiver e puder me adiocionar o endereço está no meu profile, eu gostaria de conversar com você.

**Alexandra:** Olá! Muito obrigada, fico muitíssimo feliz que tenha gostado da fic, Infelizmente acabei demorando, mas se tudo der certo, o próximo capítulo sai 02/11. Continue acompanhando. Beijos!

**Lady Pandora L:** Olá! Nesse capítulo você pôde conferir o Inu-Yasha e a Kagome se reencontrando, espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim, eu pelejei durante uma semana para conseguir rescrever esse capítulo. E você estava certa, o par da Kagura é o Sesshoumaru, eu gosto muito desse casal. E o seu palpite para o desafio foi muito interessante, infelizmente você não acertou, mas em compensação me deu uma idéia mirabolante para as minhas próximas fics. Muito obrigada. Beijos.

**Lua:** Olá! Muito obrigada por ter lido a minha fic fiquei muito feliz, que bom que finalmente você pôde ler outra história minha. Quanto a ter mais emoção, eu estou tentando fazer algo a respeito, então vamos ver no que dá. Beijos!

**MarianiMalfoy:** Olá! Como diria o meu amigo: Concordo plenamente. Eu sei que a fic está parada mas sinceramente não sei muito o que fazer para mudar. E o drama é a minha marca registrada, infelizmente, foram as influências que recebi. O próximos capítulos já estão prontos, e como sempre vou dar uma melhorada antes de postá-los, espero que eles estejam melhores. Muito obrigada por comentar, você ficou sendo a minha qüinquagésima review. Beijos!

Agradeço novamente à todos que estão acompanhando e que estão comentando. Desculpe pelos erros que tiverem aí, é que eu estou passando mal, e não deu para revisar direito.

Beijos!!!


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Descobrindo sentimentos

Inu-Yasha só deixou o quarto de Kagome quando esta adormeceu, ela havia ficado muito nervosa e desesperada também. Ele conseguia compreendê-la, ela era muito jovem ainda, inexperiente e não contava com o apoio de uma família, como havia relatado para ele. Tinha um irmão que estudava num colégio interno e uma irmã que não via há alguns meses.

Pelo que ela havia lhe contado e por ter sido o primeiro na vida dela, ele sentiu na obrigação de atender o pedido dela e continuar procurando-a todas as noites e também porque ele não suportava ver mulheres chorando.

A quem ele queria enganar? Acima de tudo isso havia um estranho sentimento que ela havia despertado nele, apesar de se conhecerem a tão pouco tempo.

Quanto a esse sentimento ele estava um tanto confuso, não fazia idéia de como qualificílo. Tudo que sabia é que não queria ficar longe dela, pois quando ela estava próxima ele sentia uma sensação muito boa e quando era o contrário parecia que estava faltando uma parte sua.

O que inicialmente era para ser um contato puro e simplesmente carnal havia se tornado algo mais, a sensação de conforto que sentia ao lado dela estava muito longe de ser proporcionada pela satisfação de um desejo.

Ao lado dela o que faziam soava menos repugnante. O prazer não era a única coisa envolvida, não sabia exatamente o que mais estava, mas tinha certeza de ser algo importante, bonito e intenso.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Era de manhã, ainda, mas a metade do dia estava bem próxima. Kagome era a única que ainda dormia, suas companheiras na casa de prostituição já estavam todas de pé.

Algumas estavam na cozinha, dentre elas, Kagura, que estava ajeitando uma bandeja com café da manhã. As outras encontravam-se sentadas á grande mesa que havia no cômodo.

Yura e Tsubaki conversavam e riam alto, comentando sobre os seus clientes da noite anterior. Ayame comia enquanto prestava atenção na conversa das outras duas, mas não participava. E Tsuyu estava alheia a tudo isso, pensando em sabe-se lá o quê.

Kagura pegou a bandeja que acabara de arrumar e foi em direção da porta que ligava a cozinha ao salão da casa. Já estava praticamente no outro cômodo quando uma voz a chamou, ela virou-se parcialmente para dar a tenção a quem lhe chamara.

- Ei, Kagura! Quanto a Kagome está te pagando? – Perguntou Yura.

- O quê? – Kagura indagou impaciente, ela sabia que pela cara de deboche que Yura estava fazendo, com certeza não era nada de importante, portanto queria que ela despejasse a asneira logo e lhe deixasse em paz.

- Como você está levando café da manhã para a Kagome todo dia, feito uma empregada, achamos que ela tinha te contratado. – Tsubaki explicou, então ela e Yura caíram na gargalhada.

A moça dos olhos vermelhos as ignorou e continuou seu caminho. Ayame olhou para a dupla que ainda ria tentando imaginar como elas podiam ser tão implicantes e fúteis. Tsuyu continuou não prestando atenção em nada.

Quando Kagura chegou ao quarto de Kagome, não foi necessário chamíla pois ela estava abrindo a porta de seu quarto naquele momento.

- Bom dia dorminhoca. – Kagura disse assim que Kagome pôs a cara para fora do quarto.

- Ah, bom dia Kagura. – Kagome retrucou um pouco surpresa e meio sonolenta, dando espaço para a amiga entrar no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

A garota de olhos azuis pegou a bandeja das mãos da mulher de olhos vermelhos e sentou-se em sua cama, enquanto a outra pegou uma cadeira que tinha l� colocando-a perto da cama e se acomodando.

Kagome encarou Kagura percebendo que esta estava de cara fechada.

- Kagura, aconteceu alguma coisa que te aborreceu? Você está com uma cara não muito boa.

- Não é nada importante, só um comentário idiota da Yura e da Tsubaki.

- Vindo delas não se pode esperar grande coisa. Kikyou vivia me dizendo que essas duas não são flores que se cheire, principalmente Tsubaki. Minha irmã antes de ir embora me disse que é para ter muito cuidado com esta última.

- Pois sua irmã está certa, eu que o diga, a Tsubaki não passa de uma invejosa. Mas não vamos gastar nosso tempo com ela. Mudando de assunto... a noite ontem foi boa, né? Você acordou mais tarde do que anteontem

- Quem me dera, nós não fizemos nada ontem.

- Hã? – Exclamou Kagura não compreendendo a companheira.

- Isto mesmo que você escutou. Eu vou te explicar. – Disse Kagome ao ver que Kagura ia dizer algo. – Eu segui o seu conselho e fui perguntar o nome dele e acabei perguntando a idade também. Depois ele aproveitou e decidiu perguntar sobre a minha vida, acabou que eu contei que sou de menor.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Perguntou Kagura impaciente.

- Acontece que ele ficou horrorizado e disse que não voltaria a me procurar, então eu fiquei desesperada, pois se ele me deixar provavelmente vou ter que me submeter a um cara bem mais velho que ele, e ainda por cima feio e gordo como a maioria dos homens que freqüentam este lugar.

- E o que você fez?

- Agi como uma criança, chorei. Acho que eu não devia ter feito isso, ele não tem nada haver com meus problemas. Bom, mas pelo menos ele voltou atrás e pediu que eu contasse a minha história para ele. E foi o que eu fiz. Ele me garantiu que volta hoje.

- Não há nada de errado nem anormal no que você fez, você ainda é jovem, agiu por impulso. Não se preocupe. Mas agora me diz, o que você descobriu a respeito dele?

- Ele se chama Inu-Yasha…

- Hum… esse nome me parece familiar. – Disse Kagura pensativa. – Ah! Deixa isso para l� deve existir muitos Inu-Yashas por aí. E o que mais? – Perguntou deixando a fisionomia pensativa de lado por uma que demonstrava curiosidade.

- Ele vai fazer vinte e seis anos em breve.

- Nossa! São dez anos de diferença! É, mas está bom, ainda poderia ser pior.

Após o que Kagura disse um silêncio se instalou, só foi quebrado minutos depois, por Kagome.

- Kagura, eu quero que te dizer uma coisa. – Kagome não encarava a amiga, tinha o olhar baixo.

- Então diga.

- Eu não consigo ver o que eu faço com o Inu-Yasha como um simples trabalho, assim que ele me beijou pela primeira vez, tudo que nós fazemos está além de ser algo que visa apenas o dinheiro, eu pelo menos procuro pensar assim. Mas não é apenas pensar, eu sinto também. Eu não queria fazer isso por dinheiro, eu queria estar junto dele sem ser por esse motivo. Gostaria de o ter conhecido numa outra situação. – Duas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Kagome, Kagura se compadeceu da jovem e a abraçou.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Kagome desceu a escada que levava ao salão da casa com rapidez, não via a hora de falar com Inu-Yasha, queria pedir desculpas pela noite anterior, afinal de contas ele tinha pago por um "serviço" que não obteve e também ele não tinha nada a ver com os problemas dela para que ela o incomodasse com isso.

Estava passando o olhar em volta do salão para tentar encontrílo quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha virou o rosto pensando que fosse Inu-Yasha mas teve a infeliz constatação de que não era ele.

Se tratava de um belo homem até. Alto, moreno, longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e um par de belos olhos azuis.

- Oi princesa, eu sou Kouga, já fazia um bom tempo que eu te observava servindo as mesas, então eu soube que você passou a atender em particular e fiquei interessado. Mas aquele cara que esteve com você nas últimas noites, não me deu oportunidade. Porém como estou vendo você sozinha agora, acho que ele desistiu de ficar no seu pé. Que tal se a gente subisse para um programa? Eu te pago um extra. – Disse o homem todo sorridente e autoconfiante numa resposta positiva da garota.

Kagome ficou perplexa com a constatação de que não era Inu-Yasha e pela abordagem do homem com palavras e uma proposta vulgares. Ficou sem saber como reagir e o que dizer.

Mas não foi preciso dizer nada, uma voz ecoou por trás dos dois e ela reconheceu como sendo Inu-Yasha.

- Só foi ver que ela estava sozinha para vir atrás. Mas você se deu mal porque ela está comigo e não pode te atender, eu já paguei um mês adiantado. – Disse Inu-Yasha com um sorriso convencido para Kouga. Deixando este de lado ele pegou uma das mão de Kagome e esta sorriu aliviada.

Então os dois foram em direção à escada mas o outro rapaz, que assim podia se dizer por não aparentar ter mais que uns vinte e poucos anos, se colocou na frente do casal.

- Você acha que vou deixar vocês saírem assim de fininho? Não mesmo, isso não está certo, quando eu cheguei ela estava sozinha, azar o seu se você demorou a chegar! – Disse o rapaz irritado.

- Larga de ser idiota, eu demorei porque eu estava resolvendo com Naraku sobre o pagamento de um mês inteiro adiantado. – Inu-Yasha disse alterando a voz, começando a se irritar também, mas mesmo assim Kouga não desitiu.

Kagura que via toda a cena entendeu o que estava acontecendo então chamou uma velha conhecida do rapaz de olhos azuis para tirílo de lá.

- Ayame, dê um jeito de tirar o Kouga de lá. – Disse ela se aproximando da jovem, que acabava de descer pela escada contrária a que estava acontecendo a discussão, e apontando para o trio.

- Ok. – Disse Ayame indo em direção do trio.

Ela se aproximou e foi logo puxando pelo braço Kouga, que estava determinado a não deixar Inu-Yasha e Kagome passarem.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – Disse Kouga enquanto era arrastado por Ayame.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome observaram sorrindo o rapaz ser levado e depois continuaram a subir em direção do quarto da garota.

Chegando lá Kagome foi logo puxando Inu-Yasha para que se sentasse junto de si em sua cama.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, afinal você está pagando, né? E não tem nada a ver com meus problemas.

- Não se preocupe com dinheiro, o importante é você. – Ele disse interrompendo-a e fazendo-a enrubescer um pouco.

- Obrigada, mas tem outra coisa. Eu não quero que se sinta obrigado o não me deixar e vir aqui todas as noites, ainda mais que o preço que é cobrado aqui não é nada barato. Eu ouvi você dizendo que pagou um mês inteiro, então se você quiser eu posso falar com Naraku que eu não quero, assim ele te devolve o dinheiro.

- Kagome, entenda uma coisa: dinheiro não é problema. Agora se você se interessou pela proposta daquele cara e não quer que eu volte a te procurar, aí a coisa muda de figura. – Disse ele cruzando os braços, Kagome nada disse, para ela aquilo não fazia sentido. – É isso, não é? Você ficou interessada naquele cara! – O rapaz de olhos violetas emburrou a cara de vez.

Kagome o encarou pasma. Será que ele tinha ficado com ciúmes? Não isso não era possível. Afastou a idéia e sorriu para Inu-Yasha.

- Não de forma alguma, aquele cara é muito prepotente e sua proposta é vulgar. Eu só não quero que você gaste um dinheiro que te faça falta ou que se sinta obrigado por pena, ou algo assim, a não me deixar. – Ainda sorrindo Kagome o encarou profundamente.

- Te garanto que esse dinheiro não faz e nem fará falta e que o que estou fazendo está longe de ser por pena. Para ser sincero eu não sei ao certo o que é, mas não é compaixão. Sinto que é mais intenso. Uma sensação louca que me dá vontade de fazer isso. – Inu-Yasha descruzou os braços, colocou suas mãos no rosto de Kagome e a beijou numa mistura de paixão e desejo. Logo em seguida deitou-a sobre a cama se deitando sobre ela.

- Você tem certeza que o dinheiro não vai fazer falta? Eu posso te devolver parte dele, acho que com metade do que eu ganho dá para me manter. – Perguntou ela um pouco ofegante após terem se separado do beijo. Enquanto isso Inu-Yasha já fazia uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço.

A resposta dele foi um "sensual" não sussurrado ao ouvido dela causando arrepios na mesma dos pés a cabeça, seguido de um mordiscado de leve na orelha dela.

* * *

Oi, gente! Como eu havia prometido, está aí a atualização no dia marcado. Isso é uma raridade, normalmente eu não consigo atualizar no dia que planejo. Esse capítulo é a junção dos capítulos 5 e 6, e eu acabei adicionando nele alguns personagens e algumas cenas que não estavam previstos originalmente. 

Agora estou sem capítulo 6 mas eu tive uma idéia para substituí-lo, vou tentar fazer um capítulo bem romântico, espero que dê certo. Eu até que comecei a escrevê-lo mas não tem quase nada pronto ainda, por isso a próxima atualização pode demorar.

E para finalizar, eu estou pensando em postar uma nova fic assim que minhas férias começarem, mas ainda não decidi que história ser� talvez eu faça uma votação.

Gisleine: Ei! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, isso me deixa muito contente! Quem tem que agradecer sou eu, porque além de ler o que escrevo, você me agüenta no MSN. Se precisar, você sabe que eu estou aqui e farei de tudo para te ajudar. E quem alegra os meus dias são vocês que lêem e que comentam a minha fic. Muito Obrigada. Bjoks! (P.S.: Para a sua infelicidade o Kouga apareceu, mas você viu que o Inu-Yasha deu um chega para lá nele, bem dado. E outra coisa, eu não ainda não tenho certeza se viajarei, mas em todo caso, acho que consigo atualizar antes.)

Kitsune: Ei! Muito obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic, fico muito feliz por isso. Eu vou continuar escrevendo e espero que você continue lendo e, se puder, comentando. B-joks!

Higurashi Hikari: Ei! O Inu-Yasha é um fofo mesmo, espere só a surpresa que ele vai aprontar para a Kagome no próximo capítulo. Eu não sei o que você vai fazer com o Naraku, mas assim que der, eu vou ler a sua fic para ver se eu descubro. Muito obrigada. B-joks!

Juliana Piassa: Ei! Essa provavelmente será a terceira maior fic que escrevo, pois eu tenho uma terminada com trinta e oito capítulos mais epílogo e uma outra está no vigésimo primeiro, com muita coisa para rolar ainda. Se você está achando o Inu-Yasha legal, aguarde o próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada por me "encher". B-joks!

Ana Tsukino: Ei! Nossa, você me deixa lisonjeada com esses elogios, muito obrigada. A Kagome deu sorte, mas infelizmente nem sempre é assim. Moça, você está certa, é o Suikotsu, só que infelizmente eu já dei o resultado do desafio no capítulo passado. Quem sabe na próxima? B-joks!

Miaka: Ei! E isso é bom ou ruim? Tomara que seja a primeira opção, em todo caso muito obrigada por comentar. Espero que continue acompanhando. B-joks!

Kishu Arashi: Ei! Não se preocupe por não ter deixado review no capítulo anterior, o importante é que deixou agora. Os seus elogios me deixam muito feliz, muito obrigada. No entanto, acho que a minha fic não é tudo isso, mas estou me esforçando para chegar lá. B-joks!

Rach Snape: Ei! Sinto muito mas eu não sou muito chegada ao casal Sesshoumaru e Rin, até leio histórias com os dois, mas escrever, dificilmente o farei. Eu faço o que posso para aumentar os capítulos mas não tem jeito por mais que eu escreva ainda fica pequeno. Realmente o Naraku vai aprontar, Kagome e Inu-Yasha que o digam, eles vão ficar... mas para frente você descobre o que vai acontecer. Muito obrigada. B-joks!

Kk Higurashi: Ei! Que bom que gostou da Kagome e do Inu-Yasha conversando, aguarde que vem mais pela frente. Eu acho que o Suikotsu e a Kikyou combinam, eu li os resumos de uns episódios de Inu-Yasha e também vi um fic com os dois, então achei que poderia ser legal. Fico feliz que não se importe da Kagura ser o par do Sesshoumaru, assim é menos uma para querer me apedrejar ou coisa do tipo. Muito obrigada. B-joks!

Neko Chan: Ei! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que esteja gostando, isso me alegra muitíssimo. Vou continuar me esforçando para tentar deixar a fic legal. Foi um grande prazer falar com você no MSN. B-joks!

Akeminu: Ei! Fico contentíssima por estar gostando da minha fic. Muito obrigada. A continuação chegou, espero não ter demorado muito. B-joks!

Haruna: Ei! Não se preocupe pela sumida, esse negócio de ficar sem internet às vezes acontece mesmo, e para mim é um suplício, da última vez eu fiquei quase doida. Que bom que gostou dos outros capítulos, me deixa muito feliz. Por enquanto você sente inveja da Kagome, porém, mais para frente, talvez você não pense assim. Espero não ter demorado com a continuação. Muito obrigada. B-joks!

Alexandra: Ei! Muito obrigada pelo elogios, fico lisonjeada. Eu te entendo, porque eu também sou bem curiosa, muitas vezes fico doida para ler a continuação de uma história. Vou fazer o possível para não demorar com o próximo capítulo. B-joks!

Hitomi Sato: Ei! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic, muito obrigada. A Kagome tem sorte, mas infelizmente essa sorte não vai continuar, tudo que é bom dura pouco. Espero que continue acompanhando. B-joks!

Lílian Evans Higurashi: Ei! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Eu postei a continuação mas ainda tem muito pela frente. Eu tenho MSN sim, só que aqui ele não aparece, mas é só você ir no meu profile que o endereço está lá. Essa fic sua eu já li até o capítulo 5, há muito tempo e também li uma outra, mesmo assim li de novo e deixei uma review. Muito obrigada. B-joks!

Roberta: Ei! Saber que você está gostando da fic, me deixa extremamente feliz. O capítulo cinco foi esse aí, vou fazer o possível para não demorar com os próximos. Muito obrigada. B-joks!

Naara: Ei! Tudo ótimo ainda mais depois de você finalmente ter lido a minha história. Fiquei muito feliz pelo seu comentário, muito obrigada pelo boa sorte. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Tudo de bom para você também. B-joks!

Kassie-chan: Ei! Eu estou ótima. O Inu-Yasha é um fofo, espere pelo que ele vai aprontar no próximo capítulo. Já tem um bom tenho que eu ouvi falar no exército dos sete, eu descobri sobre eles nas minhas "andanças" pelos sites de Inu-Yasha, mas não tive a oportunidade de ver todos os episódios em que eles aparecem. Eu gosto muito do Bankotsu e do Suikotsu que na minha opinião, são os mais bonitos do grupo. Eu vou te adicionar no meu MSN, quem sabe a gente não se encontra por aí? Muito obrigada. B-joks!

Jaqueline Sant'ana: Ei! Que bom que está gostando da fic, me alegra muito. O tempo que fiquei sem atualizar foi grande, mas acho que não muito, da outra vez, foram doze dias. Espero não demorar muito de novo. Muito obrigada. B-joks!

Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem a fic. Continuem acompanhando! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, se Deus quiser!


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Dedicado em memória de José Luís, o meu querido primo Luisinho, que passou por aqui como um raiozinho de luz fugaz mas deixando uma grande lição de vida. Me ensinou que os laços de sangue são irrelevantes se deixarmos o amor falar mais alto.**_

Capítulo VI

NOTHING´S GONNA STOP US NOW (Nada irá Nos Deter Agora) - Starship

_LOOKIN' IN YOUR EYES I SEE A PARADISE__  
_Ao olhar em seus olhos eu vejo um paraíso  
_THIS WORLD THAT I FOUND IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE_  
Este mundo que encontrei é bom demais para ser verdade  
_STANDIN' HERE BESIDE YOU WANT SO MUCH TO GIVE YOU_  
De pé aqui ao seu lado, quero oferecer muito a você  
_THIS LOVE IN MY HEART THAT I'M FEELIN' FOR YOU_  
Este amor em meu coração que estou sentindo por você

Mal tinha começado o expediente e Inu-Yasha já estava louco para que ele terminasse. Queria ver Kagome, estar com ela. Ele não conseguia se conter, definitivamente aquela garota tinha mexido com ele profundamente e em muito pouco tempo. E nem adiantaria lutar, era muito mais forte que ele, mas também o rapaz não queria, o que estava sentindo era muito bom.

Se aproximou da janela de seu escritório. Lá estava ele novamente, o lindo céu extremamente azul. Do lado de fora o dia estava bonito, as pessoas iam e vinham na rua e pareciam não se dar conta do que acontecia ao redor delas. Com certeza estavam muito ocupadas, pensando no trabalho, nas obrigações do dia-a-dia, estudando...

Inu-Yasha parou para pensar. Não adiantava nada ele ficar trancado naquele escritório, se nem ao menos conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Seria um total desperdício não aproveitar o dia lá fora, ainda mais a troco de nada. Mas se divertir sozinho não tinha graça, ele queria a companhia de uma certa garota de olhos azuis.

E foi pensando nela que ele teve uma idéia bem afortunada. Pegou o seu paletó e saiu de sua sala dando de cara com a sua secretária que o encarou surpresa. Ela estava de pé atrás de sua mesa com uma pasta na mão, provavelmente algum documento para ele assinar.

- Sr. Inu-Yasha, vai à algum lugar?

- Vou sair e não volto mais hoje.

- Mas o senhor precisa... – A secretária tentou argumentar mais Inu-Yasha a interrompeu.

- Keiko, depois eu cuido disso. Amanhã eu venho aqui e olho tudo que ficou pendente. E não se preocupe porque você não precisa vir, eu dou conta de tudo sozinho. Bom final de semana para você, até segunda. – Então o rapaz de olhos violetas se foi. A secretária assistiu a cena espantada, nunca vira ele fazer uma coisa assim, apesar do pouco tempo em que trabalhava para ele.

Inu-Yasha foi até a garagem do prédio e entrou no seu Mitsubishi preto. Antes de dar a partida retirou do porta-luvas os seus óculos escuros há muito esquecidos naquele lugar, colocou-os e ligou o carro. Seu destino: encontrar a garota mais linda que já tinha conhecido.

_LET 'EM SAY WE'RE CRAZY I DON'T CARE 'BOUT THAT_  
Deixe que eles digam que somos loucos, não me importo com isso  
_PUT YOUR HAND IN MY HAND BABY DON'T EVER LOOK BACK__  
_Dê-me sua mão, querida, jamais olhe para trás  
_LET THE WORLD AROUND US JUST FALL APART_  
Deixe que o mundo ao nosso redor se acabe  
_BABY WE COULD MAKE IT IF WE'RE HEART TO HEART_  
Querida, nós conseguiremos se estivermos ligados pelo coração

Inu-Yasha sorria ao imaginar a cara que Kagome faria ao saber o que ele estava planejando para aquele dia. Qual seria a reação dela ao vê-lo tão cedo? Esperava que ela ficasse feliz com a surpresa.

Porém o principal é que ainda teria que convencer Naraku. Mas era só oferecer um bom dinheiro, que sem dúvida ele deixaria, alguém que só visa lucro não rejeitaria uma proposta dessas.

Chegou ao local. De dia a casa perdia todo o glamour que ostentava de noite. Onde estavam as luzes? E os carros? Os homens entrando e alguns poucos saindo?

A realidade era outra muito diferente. Não precisou falar nada com o porteiro do lugar este já foi lhe abrindo o portão, com certeza o reconheceu pelo carro. Inu-Yasha entrou, saltou do veículo e foi até a porta da casa. Estava fechada, sendo que de noite ela ficava aberta o tempo inteiro.

Encontrou a campainha e em seguida a apertou. Uma moça de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes lhe atendeu.

- Pois não?

- O Sr. Naraku se encontra? – Para Inu-Yasha foi um verdadeiro suplício chamá-lo de senhor.

- Sim, vou chamá-lo. Entre, pode esperar sentado neste sofá. – Depois que Inu-Yasha entrou a garota fechou a porta e foi chamar Naraku.

Já o rapaz sentou no lugar indicado por ela, o móvel se encontrava bem próximo da porta mesmo. Depois que ela se retirou foi que ele parou para pensar e lembrou que aquela garota era a mesma que havia dado um jeito no sujeito impertinente da noite passada, o que estava incomodando Kagome.

No entanto, Ayame... por um momento ficou em dúvida quanto ao nome, mas recordou-se que foi assim que Kagome disse que a garota se chamava, estava diferente, parecia ser outra. Talvez fosse a roupa, já que ela estava substituindo o vestido decotado, e um tanto vulgar, por uma calça jeans e uma camiseta regata. Ou então era a falta da maquiagem carregada. Na verdade deviam ser as duas coisas.

A tal garota não tardou a voltar. Ainda bem, porque ele já não estava mais agüentando de ansiedade para ver Kagome.

- O senhor por favor me acompanhe, Naraku irá recebê-lo na sala dele. – A garota foi chegando e falando.

Inu-Yasha sem dizer nada a acompanhou. A moça de olhos verdes introduziu-o numa sala com pouca iluminação, causando-lhe uma sensação desagradável. Assim que ele entrou, ela se retirou fechando a porta.

Naraku estava sentado em uma grande poltrona negra, atrás de uma mesa também escura. Ao ver Inu-Yasha sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ora, ora. O que o trás aqui à uma hora dessas?

- Bem, eu... eu gostaria de contratar o serviço de uma de suas garotas. – Inu-Yasha engasgou um pouco antes de falar, conversar com Naraku não era nada confortável.

- E essa garota é a Kagome, certo? – O sorriso malicioso de Naraku se ampliou.

- Ela mesma. – Inu-Yasha respondeu.

- E posso saber para quê?

- Eu tenho um almoço com uns sócios e também um jantar com eles e uns clientes e seria muito importante que eu estive acompanhado. Então no caso eu precisaria dela o dia inteiro. – Inu-Yasha torcia para que ele acredita nessa mentira deslavada.

- Entendo. – Naraku respondeu, parecendo pensar no assunto.

- Você estaria interessado? Eu pago bem! – Quando Inu-Yasha falou em pagamento isso pareceu deixar o homem bastante interessado.

- E por que logo Kagome?

- Eu estive reparando e é a menos vulgar dessa lugar. As outras riem muito alto, seria um vexame para mim.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Vamos combinar o preço. – Naraku disse fazendo com que Inu-Yasha sorrisse satisfeito, o mais importante ele tinha conseguido.

_AND WE CAN BUILD THIS DREAM TOGETHER__  
_E podemos construir este sonho juntos  
_STAND STRONG FOREVER__  
_Forte para sempre  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW_  
Nada irá nos deter agora  
_AND IF THIS WORLD RUNS OUT OF LOVERS__  
_E se este mundo ficar sem amantes  
_WE'LL STILL HAVE EACH OTHER__  
_Nós ainda teremos um ao outro  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US__  
_Nada irá nos deter  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW WOW WOH__  
_Nada irá nos deter agora wow woh

Kagome estava na janela de seu quarto observando o dia bonito lá fora. Pensava no dono de lindos olhos violetas e seu coração acelerava, ela não podia negar que estava sentindo algo muito forte em relação a ele. As lembranças das noites que passara com ele não lhe soavam horríveis, pelo contrário, eram muito boas.

A vontade de vê-lo era muita. A incerteza lhe perturbava. Não sabia o que o futuro lhe reservava. Por enquanto Inu-Yasha lhe prometera que não lhe deixaria. Mas seria até quando? Era uma situação muito difícil.

Bruscamente alguém entrou no quarto dela. Ela virou-se e deu de cara com Kagura que estava ofegante e fechava a porta do quarto.

- Você não vai acreditar... mas o Inu-Yasha está aí! Eu vi ele indo em direção da sala do Naraku junto de Ayame. – Kagura despejou, não fazendo pausa para falar. Kagome ouviu e ficou sem conseguir dizer nada, estava surpresa demais. – Então assim que ela saiu de perto eu fui até lá para ver se conseguia escutar algo. Eu descobri que ele veio te buscar para acompanhá-lo num almoço e um jantar com sócios e clientes dele e pelo que eu entendi o Naraku aceitou.

- Eu... eu... não dá para acreditar. – Ela disse sentando-se na cama ainda sem conseguir digerir a informação. Mas um tempo depois ela saiu do estado de estupefação e numa explosão de alegria abraçou Kagura.

- Eu não quero cortar o seu barato não, mas acho melhor você guardar um pouco dessa alegria. – Kagura falou assim que Kagome se acalmou.

- Porquê?

- Hoje eu escutei a mexeriqueira da Tsubaki conversando com Naraku envenenando-o contra você, como se já não bastasse todo o veneno que ele tem sozinho.

- O quê ela disse?

- Ela falou para ele que acha que o Inu-Yasha está ficando interessado demais em você e que por isso Naraku devia dar um jeito de acabar com a "relação" de vocês, se não ela pode acabar causando problemas.

- Que fulaninha mais invejosa! E agora Kagura, o que eu faço?

- Você é boa atriz? – Kagura perguntou com um sorriso meio sapeca.

- Eu posso tentar, né? – Kagome respondeu sorrindo também, ela compreendeu que a amiga planejava alguma armação.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Assim que Kagura explicou o plano, Ayame apareceu dizendo que Naraku estava chamando Kagome. Ela sorriu para a amiga, pegou sua bolsa de uma vez, pois sabia que ia ter que sair mesmo, e foi atender ao chamado de Naraku confiante.

Quando desceu a escada a visão que teve deixou-a de olhos arregalados. Ela não podia acreditar. O cara que estava ao lado de Naraku era realmente Inu-Yasha, mas ele estava diferente. Cadê a calça jeans e a camisa polo? Tudo bem, não fazia falta, o terno de cor escura assentava perfeitamente nele, e o óculos escuros, então... sem comentário!

E ainda por cima, ele sorriu. Mas que sorriso lindo! Como podia existir um cara tão atraente, lindo e charmoso como ele? Será que a presença dele ali era real? Ela não estaria sonhando?

Parou de ficar olhando, porque não demoraria muito e ela estaria babando. Se aproximou de Naraku olhou com uma cara de desprezo para Inu-Yasha que foi percebida pelo outro homem e sentiu o peito doer pela cara de decepção do rapaz de olhos violetas, quase desistiu do plano.

Inu-Yasha ficou impressionado no instante que viu Kagome descendo a escada. Não podia acreditar, ela era mesmo uma menina, a maquiagem tinha conseguido perfeitamente ocultar isso. Um rostinho que mais parecia de anjo. Sua roupa também era outra bem diferente. Ela vestia uma saia jeans e uma baby look rosa bebê.

E aquela linda menina era sua, só sua. Sim era dele, porque ele não ia permitir que outro cara pusesse suas mãos imundas nela. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

Mas algo apagou este sorriso, ela passou por ele com uma cara de desprezo. Será que ele tinha feito algo de errado? Ela não tinha gostado da surpresa?

- O que você quer Naraku? – Kagome perguntou com a cara mais desanimada possível.

- Ele te contratou, você irá acompanhá-lo o resto do dia, amanhã de manhã ele irá te trazer de volta. – Naraku mantinha o sorriso malicioso mas sua fisionomia mudou assim que a de Kagome também mudou para uma enfurecida.

- O quê? Eu vou ter que sair com ele? Já não basta o que eu tenho que passar todas as noites, agora é durante o dia também? – Kagome gritou, o que não sabia é de onde tinha tirado coragem para enfrentar Naraku desse jeito.

- Até parece que você tem alguma escolha por aqui. Vá logo com ele, não espere que eu tome alguma medida drástica. – Naraku falou num tom ameaçador. Kagome cerrou os dentes.

- Vamos logo então. – Ela disse com raiva puxando Inu-Yasha pelo braço arrastando-o para fora da casa.

Inu-Yasha estava atônito, para onde foi o anjo de agora a pouco? Ele e Kagome entraram no carro, ele deu a partida. Enquanto saíam do lugar, parecia que ela ainda estava com raiva.

Mas então, assim que parou num semáforo, ele se virou para ela, e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ela o encarou sorrindo docemente.

- E aí, gostou da minha atuação? – Inu-Yasha não conseguia assimilar o que Kagome disse, ficou tão passado que não viu quando o sinal abriu, só arrancou o carro quando ouviu o som de buzinas.

_I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU I'M NOT GONNA LOSE YOU__  
_Estou feliz por encontrar você, não vou te perder  
_WHATEVER IT TAKES I WILL STAY HERE WITH YOU__  
_Farei o que for necessário, eu ficarei aqui com você  
_TAKE IT TO THE GOOD TIMES SEE IT THROUGH THE BAD TIMES__  
_Te levarei aos bons momentos, passaremos juntos os maus momentos  
_WHATEVER IT TAKES IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO__  
_O que for necessário é o que irei fazer

- Nossa, você foi bem convincente. Merecia que a Globo explorasse esse seu talento. – Disse Inu-Yasha. Agora ele e Kagome estavam entrando numa lanchonete.

- Também não precisa exagerar. – Kagome contestou. Ela e o rapaz sentaram-se à uma mesa.

- Você me fez acreditar que era verdade. Fiquei até preocupado.

- Me desculpe mas eu tive que fazer isso.

- Tudo bem. – Inu-Yasha disse pegando o cardápio e Kagome fez o mesmo.

Enquanto olhavam atentos os cardápios que lhes ocultavam os rostos, uma jovem garçonete de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes se aproximou da mesa em que o casal estava sentando.

- O que desejam? – Uma voz muito familiar para Kagome perguntou, esta tirou o cardápio do rosto revelando-o, e então pode verificar que se tratava de Sango.

- Oi, Sango! Eu não sabia que a lanchonete em que você trabalha era esta. – Kagome disse muito feliz por encontrar a amiga.

- Kagome?! – Sango exclamou chamando a atenção de todo o recinto para si. Ela sorriu sem graça e as pessoas voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. – Menina, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estou com ele. – Ela disse apontando para Inu-Yasha. – Este é o Inu-Yasha. Ele me contratou para acompanhá-lo em uns compromissos. – A jovem de olhos azuis explicou.

- Ah, entendi. – Sango sorriu meio triste para Kagome.

- Inu-Yasha, está é uma amiga minha, a Sango. Ela também trabalha naquele lugar, mas só servindo mesas.

- Muito prazer. – Disse Inu-Yasha estendendo a mão para a jovem de olhos verdes.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela retrucou aceitando o cumprimento dele. – E então, o que vocês vão querer?

Kagome olhou para Inu-Yasha com cara de "você é quem sabe".

- Pode trazer dois sundaes caprichados. – O rapaz disse.

- Ok. Já, já eu trago para vocês. – Disse Sango anotando o pedido num pequeno bloco de papel e se retirou para providenciar os sundaes.

- Mas voltando àquele assunto, por que você fez aquela cena toda? – Inu-Yasha questionou.

- É que a Kagura, minha amiga, ouviu a Tsubaki, uma outra "companheira" minha, falando com Naraku que você estava ficando interessado demais em mim, e que isso poderia causar problemas. Então a Kagura sugeriu que eu fizesse aquele escândalo para o Naraku pensar que pelo menos eu não tenho interesse em você.

- Ah, tá. Essa sua amiga é bem esperta e te deu um bom conselho.

- Ela tem muita experiência e tem me ajudado muito, agora só espero que esse plano maluco funcione. Mas mudando de assunto, sabe que você está um gato com essa roupa? – Indagou um pouco enrubescida.

- Ah é? Muito obrigado! – Ele sorriu. – E você sabe o que eu descobri? Você tem cara de menina. – Ele disse debochado, mas o comentário não agradou muito Kagome que enfezou a cara. – Isso mesmo, uma linda menina, a minha menina. – Completou Inu-Yasha sorrindo e puxando Kagome para perto de si. Tirou os óculos de sol, colocando-os sobre a mesa.

Passou a mão atrás das costas da garota e foi pousá-la no ombro dela. A outra mão ele pôs sob o queixo da jovem, levantando o rosto da mesma, que ainda se mostrava zangada, mas também um pouco corada, para que o encarasse.

- Não seja boba, eu gosto de você assim. Eu quero que você seja sempre a minha menina, só minha e de mais ninguém. – Ele disse encarando-a sério.

Kagome sorriu envergonhada. O que tinha sido aquilo? Seria algum tipo de declaração? Não sabia, mas tinha sido lindo na opinião dela. Ele voltou a sorrir. E aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do dela e a beijou sem se importar se as pessoas presentes naquele estabelecimento estariam olhando para eles. E isto era o que realmente estava acontecendo, ao estreitar os olhos Inu-Yasha pôde constatar.

As pessoas deviam estar estranhando a situação pela contradição que havia entre os dois. Uma mocinha vestida de jeans e baby look e um homem de terno e gravata.

Mas eles que se danassem. Eles deviam estar é com inveja por que não tinham coragem de fazer o mesmo. Podiam chamá-lo de louco, mas ele não estava nem aí.

- U-hum. – Sango pigarreou para que Kagome e Inu-Yasha dessem conta de sua presença. O casal se separou, Kagome estava com o rosto em fogo de vergonha quando encarou a amiga, e esta a encarou, novamente com um sorriso triste, Inu-Yasha se mostrava indiferente. – Aqui está. Agora com licença. – A garçonete colocou o pedido dos dois sobre a mesa e se retirou.

- Ai, que vergonha. – Kagome sussurrou para Inu-Yasha enquanto pegava uma colherada em seu sorvete.

- Bah! Vergonha de quê? Se estão incomodados eles que se retirem. – Inu-Yasha disse fazendo cara de pouco caso. – O que vocês estão olhando? – Ele perguntou encarando duas velhinhas que olhavam para ele e Kagome com reprovação.

- Inu-Yasha, deixa elas. – Kagome pediu.

Ele deu uma última olhada para as velhinhas com cara feia e se concentrou no seu sorvete.

Não demoraram muito e dois acabaram o sorvete. Enquanto Inu-Yasha foi acertar a conta Kagome foi falar com Sango.

- Eu já estou indo. – Ela disse para a amiga.

- Que pena que você já vai, nem deu para a gente conversar, mas esse cara também talvez não gostasse. – A jovem de cabelos castanhos disse com um olhar de pena.

- Sango, não precisa olhar para mim com pena e nem com tristeza, o Inu-Yasha me trata super bem e não é nenhum monstro.

- Por mais que ele seja bom, ainda fico revoltada com essa situação. O Naraku é um maldito mesmo. Olha, esse tal de Inu-Yasha, ele deve ser bem mais velho que você.

- É sim, ele é dez anos mais velho que eu.

- Está vendo! Isso não está certo. – Disse Sango balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Sango. Ainda não deu para a gente conversar, então eu não te falei o que aconteceu esses dias. Depois a gente conversa direito e você vai ver que não é tão terrível assim.

- Tudo bem, Kagome. Espero que ele realmente te trate bem. Até breve. – Disse a jovem de olhos verdes abraçando a de olhos azuis.

- Até logo. – Kagome disse se soltando do abraço. Se encaminhou para fora da lanchonete onde Inu-Yasha já esperava por ela.

_LET 'EM SAY WE'RE CRAZY WHAT DO THEY KNOW__  
_Deixe que eles digam que somos loucos, o que eles sabem?  
_PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME BABY DON'T EVER LET GO__  
_Abrace-me, querida, jamais me solte  
_LET THE WORLD AROUND US JUST FALL APART__  
_Deixe que o mundo ao nosso redor se acabe  
_BABY WE COULD MAKE IT IF WE'RE HEART TO HEART__  
_Querida, nós conseguiremos se estivermos ligados pelo coração

- Inu-Yasha, por que você me levou àquela lanchonete? – Kagome perguntou enquanto ela e Inu-Yasha iam para o carro.

- Era sé para conversarmos um pouco e comermos alguma coisa até dar a hora de almoçar.

- E esse almoço, hein? A Kagura escutou a sua conversa com Naraku e me disse que ia ser com uns sócios seus.

- Mas essa Kagura é danada mesmo! Bom, na realidade... – Inu-Yasha hesitou, ia contar a verdade, mas uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. – Ela está certa, por isso eu vou levar você para comprar um vestido adequado.

- Ai, eu estou com medo. E se eu fizer algo errado?

- Não se preocupe. Veja, tem uma loja de roupa feminina ali em frente. – Inu-Yasha apontou para uma loja próxima em cuja vitrine se viam vários vestidos e outras roupas femininas. Os dois foram até lá.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los? – Muita simpática a vendedora perguntou.

- A minha noiva e eu. – Disse Inu-Yasha abraçando Kagome pela cintura. – Temos alguns compromissos hoje, muito importantes, por isso eu quero que você mostre a ela os seus melhores vestidos. – O rapaz disse sem nenhum constrangimento enquanto Kagome ficava vermelha e a vendedora arregalava os olhos em surpresa. Esta última com certeza estranhava o fato de uma moça tão jovem estar noiva.

- Claro, eu vou lá dentro pegar. – Disse a vendedora voltando ao normal. Saiu de trás do balcão onde se encontrava até o momento e entrou por uma porta. Sem muita demora ela voltou trazendo diversos modelos de vestidos em várias cores.

Um por um a vendedora foi mostrando-os para Kagome que não fazia idéia de qual escolher.

- Experimente todos, aí você vê qual que assenta melhor. Me acompanhe até o provador. – A vendedora se dirigiu à mesma porta pela qual havia entrado para pegar as roupas, Kagome a seguiu.

Inu-Yasha aproveitou este momento para sair da loja, sabia que aquilo ia demorar e precisava dar um telefonema.

Tirou o celular de um dos bolsos da calça, parou para pensar durante uns instantes e depois discou alguns números. Estava ligando para um clube bem freqüentado da cidade, fez reserva para ele e Kagome no restaurante do lugar.

Quando retornou para a loja a vendedora estava a sua procura.

- O senhor não gostaria de se sentar? Tem um sofá lá dentro perto do provador e também assim o senhor aproveita para ajudar a sua noiva a escolher o vestido.

- É uma ótima idéia. – Inu-Yasha então seguiu a moça atravessando a mesma porta pela qual Kagome entrara minutos antes.

Sentou-se no sofá e passou a observar o lugar. O provador tinha três portas, mas em apenas uma delas a luz estava acesa e era atrás dela que Kagome se encontrava.

Ela então saiu de lá, estava linda, usava um vestido lilás sem mangas que ia até o joelho. Inu-Yasha ficou deslumbrado pela visão.

A jovem aproximou-se dele, inclinou seu corpo até seus rostos ficarem bem próximos e colocou uma de suas mãos sob o queixo do rapaz.

- Inu-Yasha, fecha a boca, se não você vai acabar babando o chão. – Brincou Kagome com um sorriso atrevido e insinuante.

Ela tirou a mão do queixo dele e ia se afastar quando ele a impediu. Em fração de segundos ele segurou o pulso dela e a puxou de volta para ele fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem.

O beijo durou pouco, mas o suficiente para Kagome ficar constrangida ao se dar conta de que a moça que a estava atendendo tinha visto tudo. Esta no entanto apenas sorria, não via nada de mal naquilo. Inu-Yasha, como da outra vez, nem se preocupou.

- Vamos levar esse vestido. – Foi o que ele disse, quando viu que a vendedora os olhava.

Mesmo depois dessa decisão, o rapaz de olhos violetas fez a sua "noiva" experimentar outros vestidos e outras roupas, inclusive biquínis.

Ao vestir estes últimos ela não teve coragem de deixar Inu-Yasha vê-la. Assim que terminou de olhar todas as roupas que ele quis e de decidir as que levaria eles foram para a parte externa da loja.

- Por que você não me deixou vê-la de biquíni? Ficou com vergonha? – Inu-Yasha perguntou, enlaçando, por trás, a cintura de Kagome que se encontrava de frente para o balcão em que a vendedora fazia a nota da compra deles. Ele apoiou a cabeça num dos ombros da garota de olhos azuis.

- Achei que ia pegar mal. – Ela respondeu sussurrando próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Agora eu estou curioso. – Ele disse no mesmo tom que ela.

- Não tem porquê. O mais importante, que é o que o biquíni tapa, você já viu. – Ela murmurou de forma provocante. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dele.

- Se você ficar me atiçando desse jeito, daqui a pouco seremos presos por atentado violento ao pudor. – O rapaz deu um sorriso malicioso.

Kagome não disse nada, a vendedora havia acabado de fazer a nota que Inu-Yasha imediatamente pegou para fazer o pagamento. Enquanto isso a vendedora puxou conversa com a garota de olhos azuis.

- Me desculpe a pergunta, mas o seu noivo é bem mais velho que você, não?

- É. – Kagome respondeu sem jeito, afinal eles não eram noivos.

- Imaginei. Eu estranhei um pouco vocês dois, mas depois me convenci de quê formam um belo casal. Quando se tem amor, nada mais importa. – A vendedora com sinceridade sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Kagome retribuiu o sorriso, apesar de ter ficado um pouco confusa com as palavras dela. Amor... seria esta a palavra que definia o que estava sentido por Inu-Yasha?

Não teve tempo para refletir a resposta, logo o rapaz pagou a conta e voltou para perto dela. Eles se despediram da vendedora e se foram.

Inu-Yasha a arrastou para uma loja de calçados. Bem que ela queria recusar, afinal ele já tinha comprado dois vestidos e um biquíni para ela, mas haviam os compromissos dele e ela não poderia "fazer feio".

Depois de meia hora eles foram para o apartamento dele que ficava na cobertura de um dos maiores prédios da cidade. Era grande e espaçoso e estava um tanto desarrumado.

_AND WE CAN BUILD THIS DREAM TOGETHER__  
_E podemos construir este sonho juntos  
_STAND STRONG FOREVER__  
_Forte para sempre  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW__  
_Nada irá nos deter agora  
_AND IF THIS WORLD RUNS OUT OF LOVERS__  
_E se este mundo ficar sem amantes  
_WE'LL STILL HAVE EACH OTHER__  
_Nós ainda teremos um ao outro  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US  
_Nada irá nos deter  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW WOW WOH__  
_Nada irá nos deter agora wow woh

- Seu apartamento é legal. – Kagome disse enquanto dava uma olhada nos móveis da sala. – Só está um tanto bagunçado. – ela deu um sorriso ao ver uns copos de ramen sobre a mesinha de centro da sala.

- Pois é... a minha empregada só vem aqui três vezes por semana. – Inu-Yasha sorriu sem graça.

- Ele também é bem grande. Você mora aqui sozinho? – A garota estava temerosa, ainda não havia entrado em detalhes sobre a vida particular dele.

- Esse apartamento era dos meus pais, só que agora eles moram em outra cidade. Então respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, eu moro sozinho.

Kagome sentiu-se aliviada ao escutar esta resposta, mas não sabia porquê. Porém uma outra pergunta não se calava em sua mente. Decidiu arriscar.

- Você não tem namorada ou coisa assim, não? Não é que você esteja velho mas muitos homens da sua idade têm noiva, namorada ou algo assim, enfim, pensam em se casar. – Novamente o temor tomou conta dela.

- O que te faz pensar que eu procuraria você para me divertir se eu tivesse uma noiva ou namorada?

- Muitos homens têm namoradas, noivas e esposas mas procuram garotas como eu para se divertirem.

- Bah! Mas eu não sou esse tipo de homem. – Ele fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Pelo visto havia ficado ofendido.

- Me desculpe, mas é que você é muito bonito e também pelo que eu vi é rico. É estranho um homem com tais qualidades não ter ninguém. Eu não quis te ofender. – Ela se aproximou dele, delicadamente tocou seu rosto e o encarou profundamente. A fisionomia dele serenou.

- Eu fico lisonjeado pelo "muito bonito". – Ele sorriu e ela o imitou. – Talvez você tenha razão. Homens como eu têm noivas ou pelo menos namoradas. Na verdade eu também queria ter, só que eu estou esperando pela pessoa certa. Quero saber o que é um lar de verdade, porque eu sinceramente não sei. Meus pais durante o pouco tempo em que estive com eles não pareciam um casal feliz.

- Pouco tempo?

- É, eu passei a maior parte da minha vida estudando em colégios internos e estudando em outras cidades, longe deles.

- Entendi.

- Por causa disso sempre me senti sozinho. E foi essa solidão que me fez procurar aquele lugar. Meu íntimo dizia que seria apenas uma noite, que no dia seguinte eu sentiria o mesmo vazio. Mas então eu encontrei você. De alguma forma sua companhia me fez bem, estar ao seu lado me conforta.

- Eu sinto a mesma coisa em relação a você. É como se com você eu sempre estivesse protegida. – Ela o abraçou forte e aconchegou sua cabeça no peito dele.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e passou a acariciar os seus cabelos carinhosamente.

O tempo passou, quando eles se deram conta já estava quase na hora do almoço.

- Nossa! O tempo voou! Estamos um pouco atrasados, mas se você quiser tomar um banho dá tempo. – Inu-Yasha disse soltando-se do abraço.

- Eu quero sim. Onde é o banheiro? – ela indagou.

Ele a pegou pela mão e a guiou até lá.

- Nesse armário tem toalhas. – Ele apontou o lugar com o dedo.

- Obrigada.

- Eu vou te deixar sozinha, infelizmente. – Ele deu um sorriso safado. – Tenho que me arrumar também. – Ele a puxou para um beijo repleto de ternura se retirando em seguida.

"Quanta contradição! Ao mesmo tempo que faz comentários maliciosos, ele age de forma carinhosa." – Ela pensou enquanto se despia.

Inu-Yasha se aprontou primeiro que Kagome e foi para a sala esperá-la, ele vestia uma camisa branca e uma calça social preta. Minutos depois ela apareceu usando o vestido lilás, seu cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo e em seu rosto uma leve maquiagem. Estava simples, mas bela.

- Estou pronta, só que um pouco nervosa. – Ela se aproximou dele que estava sentado numa poltrona.

- Senta aqui que eu tenho um segredo para te contar. – Ele, então, fez com que ela se sentasse em seu colo. – Na verdade eu não tenho nenhum compromisso com cliente ou sócio algum.

- Mas... – Kagome ficou surpresa.

- Foi só uma mentirinha que eu inventei para o Naraku. – Ele sorria de forma inocente.

- Por que não me disse nada? – A garota começava a se zangar.

- Eu até ia te dizer mas aí eu tive a idéia de sair para almoçar e fazer uns outros programas, e também eu queria te ver usando outras roupas mas se eu contasse a verdade, você não aceitaria.

- Você me deixou preocupada à toa. – Ela fez uma cara de indignação e virou a cara para Inu-Yasha, tentou sair de seu colo mais ele não permitiu e a obrigou a encará-lo.

- Você fica linda, brava desse jeito, ainda mais com essa cara de menina. – Ele sorriu maroto, mas ela fez cara de indiferente. – Não adianta fazer essa cara, por que é só eu fazer uma coisa que ela some rapidinho.

- Ah, é? E o que você faz? – Ela questionou desafiadoramente.

- Isso. – Ele disse beijando-a em seguida.

Dessa vez o beijo foi longo, de forma que quando o cessaram os dois estavam ofegantes.

- Está vendo, é fácil te "dobrar". – Inu-Yasha disse com um ar convencido.

- Hum... engraçadinho. – Kagome fez cara de desdém e saiu do colo dele.

_OOH ALL THAT I NEED IS YOU__  
_Ooh tudo o que preciso é de você  
_ALL THAT I EVER NEED__  
_Tudo o que jamais precisei  
_AND ALL THAT I WANT TO DO__  
_E tudo o que quero fazer  
_IS HOLD YOU FOREVER EVER AND EVER (HEY)__  
_É te abraçar para sempre (ei)

Chegaram ao clube, desceram do carro e Inu-Yasha entregou as chaves para o manobrista e então deu o braço a Kagome e dois entraram no restaurante do lugar.

O _maître_ os acompanhou até a mesa que estava reservada para eles, que em seguida se acomodaram e sem demora pegaram o menu e escolheram o que iriam pedir.

Não tiveram que esperar muito para a comida chegar, também, aquela hora o restaurante estava bem vazio, a hora de maior movimento havia passado.

Enquanto comiam Inu-Yasha reparava nos modos de Kagome, ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao constatar como ela se comportava bem, seus modos deixavam bem claro que ela havia recebido uma ótima educação. Kagome percebeu que ele não tirava o olhar de cima dela deixando-a perturbada.

- Inu-Yasha, tem alguma coisa de errado comigo? – Kagome indagou querendo saber o porquê do olhar insistente do rapaz.

- Nada... bem é que eu estava reparando como você se comporta bem, eu sabia que você era diferente daquelas mulheres que trabalham com você naquele lugar, mas não a esse ponto. Cheguei a pensar que passaríamos até por situações... er... digamos embaraçosas. – Ele respondeu de forma sincera sem desviar o olhar de Kagome que o encarava.

- Você pode ter certeza de que eu não teria vindo se não soubesse me comportar. A última coisa que eu quero é dar vexame e que você tenha que passar por algo constrangedor. O medo que eu tinha era porque você falou que íamos almoçar com seus sócios, então fiquei com receio deles descobrirem algo sobre nós e de eu falar algo que não devia. – Ela disse um pouco séria, mas por fim abriu um sorriso.

- E você pode ter certeza de que eu não me importaria nem um pouco se passasse por situações constrangedoras, como já disse não estou ligando para o que os outros dizem, para falar a verdade eu acho que me divertiria com os olhares assustados e reprovadores das pessoas. – Ele sorriu, também, divertido. – Mas de onde saiu essa sua "educação" toda?

- Meu pai não tinha nenhum bem, mais veio de família rica, foi muito bem educado. E minha mãe também foi, a diferença é que a família dela nunca foi rica, sendo esta justamente a causa de eu e meus irmãos não termos família mais. Meu pai cortou relações com a família dele para ficar com a minha mãe e ela já não tinha mais parentes quando eles se casaram. Mas voltando ao que você perguntou... meus pais como não tinham nada, sempre falavam que o melhor que poderiam nos dar era educação, tanto no que se refere a conhecimento quanto comportamento. Então é isso, eles fizeram questão de que pelo menos fôssemos bem educados.

- Entendo... bom, agora vamos comer logo para dar um tempo e depois cair na piscina. – Ele abriu um lindo sorriso que ela retribuiu com um outro encantador.

_AND WE CAN BUILD THIS DREAM TOGETHER  
_E podemos construir este sonho juntos  
_STAND STRONG FOREVER  
_Forte para sempre  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW  
_Nada irá nos deter agora  
_AND IF THIS WORLD RUNS OUT OF LOVERS  
_E se este mundo ficar sem amantes  
_WE'LL STILL HAVE EACH OTHER  
_Nós ainda teremos um ao outro  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US  
_Nada irá nos deter  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW  
_Nada irá nos deter agora

Inu-Yasha já se encontrava próximo da piscina, usava uma sunga preta, o que permitiu que quase todo o corpo bem definido ficasse exposto, e estava deitado na espreguiçadeira com seus óculos escuros.

Pouco depois Kagome apareceu, vinha vagarosamente na direção de Inu-Yasha que retirou os óculos para poder apreciar devidamente a estonteante visão a sua frente. A garota vestia um biquíni azul celeste que não era nenhum fio dental mas deixava a mostra mais que o rapaz de olhos violetas gostaria já que eles não estavam sozinhos no lugar.

No momento havia apenas um grupo pequeno de rapazes que aparentemente eram amigos.

Quando percebeu que o grupo de rapazes não tiravam os olhos de Kagome, Inu-Yasha começou a achar que teria sido melhor que ela tivesse comprado um maiô, pelo menos assim eles olhariam para ela e veriam muito pouco. Finalmente ela se sentou ao lado dele, logo percebendo o olhar de desagrado dele sobre si.

- O que foi Inu-Yasha? O biquíni está muito grande? Você queria que fosse um fio dental? – Ela perguntou com voz macia.

- Não! – Ele exclamou, os olhos de Kagome o fitaram confusos. – Muito pelo contrário, você devia estar usando um maiô. – Completou, cruzando os braços e emburrando a cara.

- Não te entendo Inu-Yasha, você já viu tudo que tinha para ver e agora vem com essa? – Kagome começava a se irritar.

- Eu já vi, mas eles não! – Inu-Yasha apontou para o grupo de rapazes que agora conversavam animados, Kagome olhou para a direção indicada.

- Você está ficando neurótico, eles estão conversando e não estão nem aí para mim. – Ela deu uma risada nervosa.

- Eles estavam olhando sim. – Insistiu Inu-Yasha.

- Tudo bem. – Kagome não estava nem um pouco afim de discutir. – Agora eles devem ter percebido que estamos juntos, então, deixa isso para lá. Cadê o filtro-solar que você comprou quando estávamos vindo para cá? Anda, passa ele em mim. – Ela pediu pegando no braço dele gentilmente.

Inu-Yasha obedeceu e enquanto passava o creme ficou observando de minuto em minuto se os rapazes olhavam para Kagome, mas para seu alívio não.

Assim que ele terminou de passar o filtro-solar Kagome agradeceu. Ele então ficou olhando para ela e em seguida deu um sorriso maldoso que a garota não entendeu. Inu-Yasha pegou-a no colo e foi se aproximando da piscina, ela finalmente compreendeu a intenção dele.

- Inu-Yasha! Não! – Ela gritou, mas era tarde, ele já a havia jogado dentro da piscina. Logo ela emergiu inspirando profundamente. – Sem graça, você me pegou de surpresa, não pude nem me defender. – Ela reclamou.

Ele sorriu estendendo a mão para ela que aceitou mas ao invés de sair da piscina ela o puxou para dentro dela também. Olhou para ele percebendo que ainda sorria, irritada ela deu as costas para ele e foi em direção de uma pequena escada para se retirar, mas quando já estava no topo ela sentiu Inu-Yasha se aproximar. Não dando tempo para ela fazer nada, ele segurou o braço dela puxando-a para a água novamente.

No instante seguinte ele estava abraçando Kagome. Esta tentou se afastar mas não teve forças para resistir, pois nos braços dele se sentia segura. Os lábios dele procuraram pelos dela. Os dois se encontraram num terno beijo.

Quando se soltaram ficaram se encarando, a expressão de Kagome era suave mas ainda restava uma ponta de irritação no olhar. Inu-Yasha não estava sorrindo mais, havia algo de meigo na forma como encarava Kagome, eles estavam completamente esquecidos do grupo de rapazes, estes não tinham perdido nem um só momento do que se passou desde que Inu-Yasha pegou Kagome no colo.

- Me desculpe Kagome, sei que exagerei na brincadeira. – O olhar de Inu-Yasha tornou-se indecifrável, deixando Kagome confusa. Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas um alerta soou em sua mente.

"Ele não devia estar me pedindo desculpas, ele está pagando por mim e teoricamente pode fazer o que quiser comigo. O coração me diz que isso é um bom sinal mas a razão diz que devo lembrá-lo da minha condição."

- Você não tem que se desculpar, afinal você paga para fazer o que quiser comigo. – Ela disse num tom que foi o suficiente apenas para que Inu-Yasha a escutasse. Sem encará-lo se retirou da piscina.

Aquela resposta soou amarga para Inu-Yasha, ele não entendia por que ela havia dito aquilo. Ele também saiu da piscina e ia perguntar para Kagome a respeito do que ela havia falado quando seu celular tocou, ele estava do lado da espreguiçadeira junto com uns outros objetos. Se enxugou um pouco em sua toalha e em seguida atendeu a ligação.

A conversa foi rápida, pelo pouco que Inu-Yasha falou ela percebeu que ele estava falando com seu pai. Assim que ele terminou de falar, encarou Kagome.

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – Ele se levantou pegando suas coisas e foi para o vestiário masculino.

Kagome também pegou suas coisas e foi para o lado oposto na direção do vestiário feminino. Quando voltou, Inu-Yasha ainda não estava lá, ficou parada sem saber se devia esperá-lo lá mesmo.

Um dos rapazes que a observou quando ela chegou estava indo em sua direção, ela só se deu conta disso quando alguém gritou um nome.

- Hitten! – Esse devia ser o nome do rapaz que estava vindo até ela, os amigos dele faziam um gesto para que ele voltasse, mas ele não ligou e chegou bem perto de Kagome.

- O que uma gatinha como você está fazendo com um cara tão mais velho? Ele te ofereceu alguma coisa? Talvez eu possa oferecer algo além disso. – A arrogância nas palavras dele era bem visível.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Foi o que Kagome conseguiu dizer, pois sentiu-se ameaçada pelo olhar que o rapaz a sua frente lhe lançava.

- Tem certeza? – Ele então passou a segurar o queixo de Kagome com brutalidade. – Eu vou te mostrar como você está errada. – Ele se aproximou para beijá-la quando um soco o acertou em cheio.

- Você tem sorte de eu não fazer coisa pior por você ter ousado tocar nela. – Inu-Yasha disse, seus olhos cintilavam de ódio. Tomou Kagome pela mão e então os dois deixaram o clube.

_WE CAN BUILD THIS DREAM TOGETHER  
_Podemos construir este sonho juntos  
_STAND EACH STORM FOREVER  
_Suportar cada tempestade juntos  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW  
_Nada irá nos deter agora  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US  
_Nada irá nos deter  
_AND IF THIS WORLD RUNS OUT OF LOVERS  
_E se este mundo ficar sem amantes  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US  
_Nada irá nos deter

O olhar de Inu-Yasha instantes atrás havia deixado Kagome um pouco apreensiva, depois daquilo não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Dentro do carro dele ambos se encontravam mudos.

Enquanto dirigia, Inu-Yasha, lançava alguns olhares para Kagome mas não falava nada, só depois de algum tempo decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Em menos de vinte e quatro horas já tive que dar um jeito em dois caras que estavam se engraçando para o seu lado. Você deve tê-los atraído da mesma forma que fez comigo. – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos da rua.

- O que você está insinuando? Eu não fiz nada para te atrair, você veio até mim por vontade própria.

- Ah, claro que você não fez isso. – Ele disse irônico. – À quem pretende enganar? O seu trabalho é esse, você foi instruída de alguma forma para que atraísse os clientes.

- Com isso tudo que você falou, está querendo dizer que eu é que provoquei esses caras? – Kagome estava horrorizada com as acusações dele.

- Pois é isso mesmo. – Inu-Yasha estava com muita raiva e bastante nervoso.

Kagome se calou, não ia responder à uma acusação daquelas estava se sentindo humilhada.

O resto do trajeto até o apartamento dele foi silencioso. E mesmo depois de terem entrado no apartamento o silêncio continuou. Estavam na sala, sentados em sofás diferentes, não se encaravam e não pareciam dispostos a falar um com o outro.

"Estamos brigando como se algum tipo de laço afetivo nos unisse. Eu quase diria que ele está com ciúme de mim, mas essa reação dele deve ser apenas porque ele está gastando muito dinheiro comigo e quer exclusividade." – Kagome disse para si mesma.

"Porque eu estou agindo assim? Deve ser algum efeito colateral do sentimento que tenho por Kagome. Agora me lembrei que não falei com ela sobre a resposta que ela me deu quando saiu da piscina. Precisamos conversar. Essa situação toda está muito desagradável." – Inu-Yasha pensou.

- Temos que conversar. – Inu-Yasha disse indo para o mesmo sofá no qual Kagome estava. Sentou-se ao lado dela, que nem se mexeu. – Olhe para mim. – Ela levantou o olhar para encará-lo mas logo desviou, ele então segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos obrigando-a a encará-lo. – Me diz uma coisa. Por que você disse que eu não preciso me desculpar com você?

- É a verdade. – Ela disse com alguma demora. – Você paga e eu obedeço sem reclamar. Não tem por que pedir desculpas por uma coisa que você tem o "direito" de fazer. – As palavras de Kagome eram cruéis ao ver de Inu-Yasha.

- Você está enganada, a nossa relação não é assim. Eu não te pago para me obedecer. Tudo o que eu faço é porque me sinto bem ao seu lado. Mas também quero que você sinta o mesmo quando está perto de mim. Você não gostou da brincadeira então achei que te devia desculpas da mesma forma que te devo desculpas pelo que eu disse enquanto estávamos vindo para cá. – Mas uma vez Kagome contemplou um olhar indecifrável em Inu-Yasha.

- Eu... eu também queria me desculpar. Acho que eu levei a brincadeira a sério demais, você não fez nada de tão ruim assim. E eu também sinto muito por ter feito você brigar com aquele cara. Não foi a minha... – Inu-Yasha interrompeu Kagome colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dela.

- Não fale nada. Aquele cara mereceu o soco que levou, viu que você estava acompanhada e mesmo assim foi atrás de você e te faltou com o respeito. Eu sei que você não tem culpa de ser tão linda e chamar a atenção de outros caras, só que é difícil para mim ter de aturá-los quase te comendo com os olhos. Sou muito egoísta por isso não aceito dividir você com ninguém. – Agora havia ternura na forma como ele falava, Kagome ficou emocionada com as palavras dele. Algumas lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos. – Kagome, não chora. Eu detesto ver mulher chorando. – Ele disse beijando uma por uma as lágrimas dela.

- Mas não são lágrimas de tristeza, o que você falou me deixou emocionada e feliz também. Vamos esquecer as discussões e as brigas bobas de hoje. – Ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas. – Eu só quero que você me abrace agora. – Kagome envolveu a cintura de Inu-Yasha com os seus braços e ele envolveu o pescoço dela.

Naquele instante, o tempo pareceu uma eternidade e nada mais parecia existir além dos dois unidos naquele quente abraço.

Quando enfim se deram conta de que existia um mundo todo além deles, Inu-Yasha levou Kagome para passear num parque bem próximo de seu apartamento, comprou sorvete e cachorro quente para os dois. Comeram o lanche sentados num banco que estava sob uma árvore que carregada de flores vermelhas.

- Quando eu sinto vontade de sair um pouco da solidão que é aquele apartamento, eu venho para cá. Mesmo se estando sozinho, aqui é um lugar agradável. – Inu-Yasha disse. Ele olhava para o céu assim como Kagome, seu braço esquerdo envolvia os ombros dela. Os dois observavam o sol que estava se pondo.

- Esse lugar é bem bonito. Eu não sabia que na cidade tinha um lugar assim. Eu conheço pouco daqui. Naraku não deixa a gente sair facilmente e antes de meus pais morrerem eu morava numa cidade próxima.

- Eu também estou aqui há pouco tempo, alguns meses na verdade. Mas como esse lugar é próximo de onde eu moro, logo o descobri.

- Nós vamos sair para mais algum lugar hoje? – Kagome perguntou, lembrando-se de que Inu-Yasha havia falado algo a respeito para convencê-la de que devia comprar outro vestido.

- Sim. Vamos ir a um restaurante para jantar e depois vamos numa boate para dançar. – Ele deixou de observar o céu para encarar o rosto de Kagome, os olhos assustados dela se fixaram nos dele.

- Mas eu não sei dançar. E também sei que é preciso ser maior de idade para entrar em lugares assim. – Ela argumentou, explicando assim a sua reação.

- Dançar não tem segredo nenhum, é só se deixar levar pela música. E não se preocupe em ser menor de idade, eu conheço o dono do lugar, nós vamos entrar sem problemas. – Ele sorriu para ela, se levantou e estendeu a mão para a mesma. – Vamos indo, aí você arruma para sair sem a mesma pressa de quando fomos almoçar. – Sorrindo, também, Kagome aceitou a mão que ele estendia. De mãos dadas eles voltaram para o apartamento dele.

_WE CAN BUILD THIS DREAM TOGETHER  
_Podemos construir este sonho juntos  
_STAND EACH STORM FOREVER  
_Suportar cada tempestade juntos  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW  
_Nada irá nos deter agora  
_WORLD RUNS OUT OF LOVERS  
_E se este mundo ficar sem amantes  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US  
_Nada irá nos deter  
_WE'LL STILL HAVE EACH OTHER  
_Nós ainda teremos um ao outro

Kagome assim que terminou de se maquiar, contemplou sua imagem no espelho gostando do que viu. Seus olhos estavam contornados por um lápis preto, uma sombra prata cobria suas pálpebras e em seus lábios ela havia passado um brilho rosa chá.

Deu graças à Deus por ser uma garota precavida sempre deixando uma bolsa preparada com alguma maquiagem dentro, apesar de raramente sair.

Observou sua imagem uma última vez e então foi para a sala onde Inu-Yasha havia dito que estaria esperando por ela. Chegando lá o avistou de costas, olhando pela janela. Parecia distante mas logo que ela entrou no cômodo ele se virou.

Estava simplesmente lindo, usava uma roupa social sem gravata, o blazer e a calça pretos e a camisa vermelha. Kagome sentiu-se privilegiada por ser a companhia dele e por ele ter lhe escolhido para passarem todos aqueles momentos juntos, havia sido uma sorte grande.

Com Inu-Yasha acontecia algo semelhante. Se perguntava como tinha conseguido encontrar uma garota tão incrível como Kagome, aliás, uma mulher incrível, sim ela era uma mulher apesar do seu jeito de menina e a idade dizerem o contrário, o seu corpo confirmava. Ele não acreditava que a mulher a sua frente estava ali com ele lhe proporcionando os melhores momentos de sua vida.

Ela estava maravilhosa com o vestido vinho que trajava. Era um tomara que caia longo com uma fenda lateral. As sandálias eram pretas e de salto alto permitindo que Kagome ficasse quase da altura de Inu-Yasha. O cabelo dela estava solto assim como o dele.

O rapaz de olhos violetas e a garota de olhos azuis se encaravam profundamente, como se nada mais importasse. No entanto a magia daquele momento teve que ser quebrada.

- Vamos? – Inu-Yasha perguntou, Kagome apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

Então eles saíram do apartamento dele e foram para a garagem. Entraram no Mitsubishi preto e foram para o restaurante. Quando desceram do carro Inu-Yasha deteve Kagome.

- Você está maravilhosa. – Ele disse com um sorriso terno.

- Pois eu digo o mesmo de você. – Ela também sorriu.

Sem dizerem mais nada entraram no recinto.

O lugar era agradável e aconchegante, as mesas estavam dispostas longe umas das outras proporcionando um certo grau de privacidade. A mesa onde se sentaram ficava próxima de uma janela da qual podia se observar o céu iluminado por centenas de estrelas e pela lua.

O tempo pareceu voar, mal chegaram e já tinham escolhido o que iam comer. Logo a comida veio, e em seguida já tinham terminado. Depois Inu-Yasha estava conduzindo Kagome para o andar de cima do restaurante onde funcionava uma boate.

Lá estava bastante movimentado, uma música dançante passava no momento. Inu-Yasha não deu nem tempo para Kagome se familiarizar com o lugar pois foi logo puxando-a para dançar.

Ela seguiu o conselho de seu companheiro se deixando levar pela música, assim não demorou muito para dançar sem receio. E gostou tanto de dançar com Inu-Yasha que os dois mal pararam para descansar.

Deram um tempo após dançarem uma música bem agitada, sentaram perto do balcão de bebidas e Inu-Yasha pediu água mineral para os dois. Enquanto bebiam ele deu uma olhada no relógio.

- Kagome, está ficando um pouco tarde. Infelizmente, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã. – Ele disse terminando de tomar a sua água.

- Tudo bem. – Kagome falou, também terminando de beber a sua água. – Mas bem que a gente podia dançar uma última música. – Os olhinhos pidões dela o impediram de recusar o pedido.

- Ele estendeu a mão para ela que prontamente aceitou. Enquanto se encaminhavam para a pista de dança, uma música lenta, orquestrada e bem romântica, começou a tocar. Kagome enlaçou o pescoço de Inu-Yasha e ele a cintura dela.

A música os envolveu completamente, de modo que mais uma vez naquele dia, eles se esqueceram do mundo, apenas se dando conta da presença do outro e do quanto era bom estarem tão próximos.

- Oh, Kagome! É tão bom ter você assim juntinho de mim. – Ele murmurou com voz rouca ao ouvido dela apertando-a mais contra si. – Quando estou perto de você sinto que nada pode me impedir de alcançar meus objetivos. O importante é ter você comigo, o resto é relevante. Eu quero te abraçar assim para sempre e poder construir todos os nossos sonhos juntos. Eu te amo. – Completou.

Kagome ficou um pouco surpresa, mas não se permitiu ficar assim por muito tempo. No fundo, ansiava por essa declaração e sabia que ela merecia uma resposta. Esta já se encontrava em seu coração, mas precisou das palavras dele para ter a certeza e poder admiti-la.

- Inu-Yasha, eu também te amo. – Kagome se afastou um pouco dele para falar olhando nos olhos dele, e então sorriu. Ela descobriu que o olhar indecifrável era o que continha o amor de Inu-Yasha. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e em seguida a beijou.

Ouviram assobios e aplausos. Envergonhados os dois se soltaram e rapidamente saíram da boate. Logo estavam no carro e Inu-Yasha o ligava.

_WE CAN BUILD THIS DREAM TOGETHER  
_Podemos construir este sonho juntos  
_STAND EACH STORM FOREVER  
_Suportar cada tempestade juntos  
_NOTHING'S GONNA STOP US NOW  
_Nada irá nos deter agora

Um silêncio se fez presente, o rapaz de olhos violetas desviou a atenção do trânsito para ver se estava tudo bem com a garota ao seu lado, constatando que ela dormia.

Sorrindo, as lembranças de momentos atrás voltaram à sua mente. Naquela hora havia ficado um pouco surpreso ao ver que três palavrinhas tão importantes como "eu te amo" tinham saído com tanta naturalidade, mas logo percebeu que aquela era uma verdade que precisava dizer ainda que os dois se conhecessem à tão pouco tempo.

A resposta dela lhe causou um pouco de surpresa mais era o que ele queria ouvir.

Quando parava para pensar, aquilo tudo se apresentava como algo extremamente confuso e precipitado. Ele então não pensava mais e só desejava deixar as coisas rolarem e poder viver o que sentia no momento.

Chegando ao prédio onde ficava o seu apartamento, decidiu não acordar Kagome, por isso pediu ao porteiro que guardasse seu carro. Tirando ela do carro se pôs a carregá-la nos braços até seu apartamento. Com um pouco de dificuldade o abriu e depois de colocar Kagome num sofá o fechou.

Aproveitou para checar se as janelas e a porta da área de serviço estavam trancadas. Estando tudo em ordem ele pegou Kagome novamente levando-a para o seu quarto.

Trocou a roupa dela por uma camiseta sua, um pouco constrangido por estar fazendo isso sem o consentimento dela. Mas ele havia tentando acordá-la e ela apenas se movimentou um pouco resmungando alguma coisa inteligível e voltou a aquietar-se, não parecia disposta a fazer mais nada, devia estar exausta.

E como ela mesmo dizia, ele já tinha visto tudo o que tinha para ver, então, ela provavelmente não se incomodaria por ele ter trocado a roupa dela.

Depois ele despiu a própria roupa e vestiu um pijama. Deitou em sua cama de casal, que havia sido de seus pais assim como o quarto no qual se encontrava, junto de Kagome, adormecendo abraçado a ela, em seguida.

Bem cedo, pela manhã, acordou com um beijo de Kagome, que trazia uma bandeja com café da manhã e estava sorridente. Ele também não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar no quanto fora agradável esse despertar. Bem que ele queria acordar assim todos os dias.

Enquanto comiam tudo parecia ser uma alegria só, mas a partir do momento em que ele teve que se arrumar para ir trabalhar e ela teve que ajeitar suas coisas para voltar para a casa de prostituição, os sorrisos morreram.

Agora eles estavam na sala, prontos para cada um seguir o seu destino. Inu-Yasha percebeu que Kagome não estava levando com ela as coisas que ele havia comprado para ela.

- Você não levar as coisas que eu te dei não? – Ele questionou.

- Não, se não vai ser motivo de fofoca e também Tsubaki pode usar isso para encher a cabeça de Naraku com idéias a nosso respeito.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos. – Inu-Yasha disse se encaminhando para a porta. Kagome não falou nada, se limitou a acompanhá-lo.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita durante o percurso até a casa de prostituição e Kagome se preparava para descer sem ainda dizer nada quando Inu-Yasha a deteve beijando-a calorosamente no que de pronto foi retribuído.

- Não se esqueça de que eu te amo. – Ele disse assim que se separaram, encarando-a fixamente.

- Também amo você. – Ela retrucou encarando-o da mesma forma.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e só então Kagome desceu do carro.

- Vejo você de noite. – Ele disse, quando Kagome desceu do carro e acabava de fechar a porta deste, e partiu em seguida.

Só depois do veículo ter desaparecido no fim da rua é que ela entrou pelo portão da casa e percebeu que os vigias de lá deviam estar observando-a há algum tempo, para que ele não fugisse já que Inu-Yasha a tinha deixado do lado de fora. Só torcia para que eles não tivessem escutado o que ela e Inu-Yasha haviam dito.

Entrou no lugar com cara de pesar. Infelizmente a hora de voltar para a realidade tinha chegado, agora ela era apenas uma prostituta sem liberdade. E também o melhor era não deixar transparecer o quanto o dia anterior tinha sido bom.

No caminho para o seu quarto não encontrou ninguém porque ainda deviam estar dormindo, mas quando entrou no cômodo percebeu que tinha alguém a sua espera. Não se assustou, logo viu que se tratava de Kagura.

- Sango me contou que te viu ontem. – Kagura foi logo dizendo. – Só pelo que ela relatou deve ter acontecido muito mais coisas interessantes. – Ela completou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah, Kagura! Nem te conto! – As lembranças do dia anterior trouxeram a alegria de Kagome de volta, ela então começou a relatar tudo o que tinha acontecido, com detalhes, para a amiga.

Mas o que ela não fazia idéia é que Tsubaki ouvia, atrás da porta, a conversa dela, mostrando-se bastante interessada no que escutava.

Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Há quanto tempo, né? Para ser exata a última atualização foi há cinqüenta dias.

A explicação da minha ausência eu coloquei no meu profile (eu deixei alguns recados lá, espero que a maioria de vocês tenha lido, foi o jeito que eu arrumei para avisar sobre a minha ausência) se vocês tiverem interesse peço que percam um pouco do tempo de vocês para irem lá e ler, não quis colocar aqui porque era um pouco grande. Aqui irei apenas pedir desculpas pela demora do capítulo e por qualquer coisa que tenha saído ruim nele, principalmente a partir daquela parte em que a Kagome e o Inu-Yasha estão na piscina, é que eu recebi a notícia de que meu primo havia morrido afogado e eu havia parado de escrever justamente nessa parte então foi um pouco difícil para mim continuar. E também desculpem os erros de ortografia, é que não deu para eu revisar direito.

E como eu já havia comentado antes, esse capítulo, eu tive que fazer para "tapar buraco", ele saiu bem grande mesmo. Com a música é 10x maior do que o que eu tinha antes e sem ela 8x. Deu um trabalho danado! Espero que ele tenha compensado um pouco a demora e que vocês tenham gostado dele, apesar de não ter saído como eu queria.

O que acharam dessa letra de música que eu coloquei? Pode parecer que não faz muito sentido ela estar nesse capítulo mas eu a coloquei porque ela está relacionada com os sentimentos de Inu-Yasha por Kagome, é assim que ele se sente quando está ao lado dela. Essa música é antiga e passa no final do filme "Manequim, a magia do amor", se tiverem oportunidade eu recomendo que a ouçam.

Nos próximos capítulos a melação vai ser bem menor, afinal a história tem que andar! Esperem por revelações, armações e mais capítulos com música.

Quero fazer um agradecimento especial à **Neko-chan** que me deu muito apoio logo depois que eu fiquei sabendo da morte do meu primo. Eu te agradeço de coração por ter me "escutado" todo aquele tempo enquanto você podia muito bem ir dormir e não ter que ficar agüentando os meus problemas. Gizeli, muito obrigada mesmo!

**§§Asuka§§:** Oi! Acho que eu devo ter conseguido compensar os capítulos curtos com esse aqui, mas sinto te informar que depois deste eles voltam ao normal, ou seja, voltam a ser pequenos. Porém para frente teremos algumas outras exceções. Claro que podemos conversar, eu adoro ouvir idéias. Eu não gosto nem desgosto da Kikyou, depende da situação, as vezes tenho pena dela, mas tem hora que se eu pudesse a esganaria, que é o que acontece na maioria das vezes. Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Otaku-IY:** Oi! Muito obrigada pelo elogio. O que eu posso garantir é que o Naraku não fará nada de bom quando souber, afinal ele é o vilão dá história e tem o papel de atrapalhar a mocinha e o mocinho de ficarem juntos. Beijinhos!

**Gisleine:** Oi! Eu vou te contar isso mas só para acabar com a sua alegria em seguida. O Kouga não deve voltar mais para atrapalhar, isso só acontecerá se eu precisar dele para encher capítulo. Mas em compensação o Houjo, seu outro personagem "amado", que não tinha previsão de aparecer deve entrar na história, e tem um outro também que causará problemas para o Inu-Yasha mais para o final da história. E o que você achou desse capítulo? Espero que ele tenha saído pelo menos um pouco romântico. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Andréia:** Oi! Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Eu também amo romance só que infelizmente eu não dou muito certo em escrevê-los, agora se me pedirem um dramalhão mexicano, eu tiro de letra. Mas espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijinhos!

**Yukyuno Hikari:** Oi! É que eu precisava de uma vilã e em Inu-Yasha não tem tantas personagens femininas para isso, mas eu também tenho alguns projetos em que ela não é má. E eu faço isso com vários personagens, em alguns fics eles são maus em outro bons, esse é o caso da Kikyou, nessa fic ela não é má, mas em várias outras fics minhas ela é a vilã. O Inu-Yasha está bem fofo mesmo, é só para variar, no anime/mangá ele já passa a maior parte do tempo ignorando a Kagome, então aqui ele também sofre junto com ela. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Alexandra:** Oi! O quê você achou deste capítulo? Acho que as ações do Inu-Yasha foram tão fofas quanto as do capítulo passado. Quanto a Kikyou no próximo capítulo você terá notícias dela. Terá Miroku e Sango sim, só que está mais para frente. Eu também não acho a Kagura má, ela é uma das minhas personagens preferidas, tanto que eu chorei demais por causa dela no capítulo 374 do mangá. Pode ter certeza que vem coisa muito boa para ela. Naraku tem que pagar e vai pagar pelo que ele fez. Não se preocupe, pode perguntar que eu farei o que puder para responder. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**KASSIE-CHAN:** Oi! A intenção é esta, deixar os leitores curiosos para que eles continuem lendo. Por enquanto eu desisti de colocar outra fic, talvez mais depois. A sua sugestão é boa, inclusive eu tenho até um projeto em que Kagome e Inu-Yasha são primos, só que os problemas que eles enfrentam não são por isso, já que a história se passa no século XIX e nessa época casamentos entre primos eram comuns. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Yuri Sawamura:** Oi! Eu sou o contrário de você, dificilmente leio uma história que não seja universo alternativo. Realmente estou tentando não pegar pesado, se não teria que aumentar a classificação da fic. Eu compreendo você porque também sou leitora, mas dessa vez o capítulo saiu bem maior, se não me engano deve ser o maior que escrevi levando em conta as minhas outras fics. Muito obrigada por me desejar sucesso. Beijinhos!

**Nat D:** Oi! Que bom que gostou, isso me deixa muito alegre. Sinto por ter demorado a postar esse capítulo, vou fazer o possível para não demorar a colocar o próximo. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Mila Otaku:** Oi! Fico contente que tenha gostado da fic. Eu gosto de histórias quentes e românticas, sem nada muito ousado, só que nem sempre consigo escrever esse tipo de história, que bom que tenha achado a minha assim. Demorei mas finalmente postei o capítulo. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Bianca Himura:** Oi! Tudo bem! E você como vai? Não se preocupe e nem precisa se desculpar, você comentou nesse capítulo e isso é o importante. É sempre bom quando não tem ninguém para atrapalhar o romance da Kagome e Inu-Yasha, nesse capítulo eles tiveram bastante sossego, pena que nem sempre vai ser assim. Infelizmente não continuei logo como você queria, mas espero que esse capítulo maior tenha compensado um pouco. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**YumeSangai:** Oi! Muito obrigada pelo seus elogios, fico feliz que a fic tenha te agradado. Infelizmente não pude atender o seu pedido demorando muito para postar esse capítulo, espero que me desculpe. O Kouga apareceu mas não sei se ele volta, provavelmente não. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Tenshi-Yuki:** Oi! Fico feliz que a minha fic tenha te agradado, mas esse não é a primeira que eu escrevo, é a primeira que eu posto. Antes dessa eu tenho mais oito e tenho outras quatro depois, mas não estão todas terminadas. Os erros sempre me perseguem, por mais que eu revise a fic. Você anda lendo pensamento? Ou melhor, quase lendo? Como você deve ter lido o Inu-Yasha deixou o trabalho dele, mas não só passou a manhã com ela, como o dia inteiro. Desde quando eu tive que juntar o capítulo cinco com o capítulo seis que eu tinha escrito antes, eu tive essa idéia deles passarem o dia juntos, para poder tapar o "buraco" que ficou. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo boa sorte. Beijinhos!

**Kk-chan:** Oi! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado. Eu acho que não foi só você que não ficou com pena do Kouga, mas também ele agiu de forma muito vulgar com a Kagome e mereceu que o Inu-Yasha abaixasse a "crista" dele. A Kagura não vai exatamente se lembrar disso, ela vai vê-los juntos para ligar uma coisa com a outra. Agora com o que eu disse você mesma conclua se a Kagura e o Sesshoumaru vão se reencontrar. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Akeminu:** Oi! Que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz. Até que esse capítulo não ficou curto, não é mesmo? Bem que eu queria fazer só capítulos grandes, mas eu infelizmente não consigo. Espero que assim mesmo a fic te agrade. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Juliana-chan:** Oi! É muito bom saber que tenha gostado do capítulo, fico feliz. O Inu-Yasha não vai ser mal, como você deve ter lido nesse capítulo ele foi super legal com a Kagome, ele nessa fic é um pouco romântico. Dessa vez o capítulo não foi tão curto, né? Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

**Bella Lamounier: **Oi! Fiquei super lisonjeada com o seu comentário. Muito obrigada! É, realmente o Naraku é uma espécie de mafioso, afinal ele tem algumas atividades ilícitas. Foi bom você ter chamado a minha atenção para esse meu deslize, na verdade eu já tinha percebido que devia mudar essa parte, mas acabei esquecendo, obrigada por me avisar, eu dei uma ajeitada nessa parte, espero que tenha melhorado. Quanto aos assuntos que eu estou de certa forma abordando, não vou me aprofundar em nenhum, por causa da classificação da fic, estou até receosa de que o conteúdo esteja pesado para a classificação que coloquei. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijinhos!

**Miroku-Juray: **Oi! Que bom que tenha gostado dos dois capítulos, também gosto dos finais de capítulo principalmente quando eu termino na melhor parte. O capítulo 4 é só um dos que justificam o título da história. Muito obrigada 2x. Beijinhos!

**Dama da Lua: **Oi! Como você pode ver não abandonei a fic, demorei mas estou de volta. Muito obrigada por comentar e continue acompanhando. Beijinhos!

**Fernanda:** Oi! Que bom que gostou, fico muito contente. Além de escrever, geralmente, eu também prefiro ler universo alternativo, não sou chegada em "universo habitual". Eu não tenho um espaço de dias determinado para postar novos capítulos, e quanto a terminar nessas férias, dificilmente acontecerá pois a fic é grande e o meu atraso contribuiu para demorar mais ainda, vou fazer o possível para atualizar uma vez por semana de agora para frente, mas não é promessa. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Beijinhos!

**Lorenna:** Oi! Eu não fazia idéia que você ia gostar tanto da minha fic, isso me deixou muito alegre. Pois é, eu já te expliquei o porquê dos "nomes esquisitos", que bom que você se acostumou com eles. É uma pena que você nem tão cedo vai ler os próximos capítulos, mas também você tinha que morar na roça! Agora vai ter que esperar as aulas voltarem. Os poemas e o segredo vamos deixar para lá, melhor enterrar esse assunto. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Também torço por você e para que consiga alcançar seus objetivos. Beijinhos!

**Nandykboo:** Oi! Muito obrigada pelo elogio e pelo boa sorte, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto, mas agora está aí. Beijinhos!

**HoLLy-182:** Oi! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic. Acho que matei um pouco da sua curiosidade, né? Eu vou olhar a sua fic sim, só não tive tempo ainda. Pode ter certeza que eu vou lá deixar um comentário. Muito obrigada. Beijinhos!

Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic. Deixem comentários se puderem. Até a próxima!

Beijos!

P.S.: Eu estava pensando em postar um conto que eu escrevi há quase um ano para "comemorar" o natal. Não sei se o farei, por isso vou desejando por aqui mesmo os meus sinceros votos de:

**Feliz Natal e Boas Festas!**

Talvez até o Ano Novo eu já consiga postar o capítulo sete, não é uma promessa, OK?


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Lembranças do passado

Uma moça de quinze anos de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, uma menina de doze e um menino de sete anos, ambos de cabelos também negros mas olhos azuis, estavam brincando em um balanço, eram todos irmãos.

A mais velha se revezava em empurrar seus irmãos cada um em um balanço.

Estavam eles em um orfanato pois haviam perdido seus pais recentemente em um acidente e não foi encontrado nenhum parente que pudesse ficar com a guarda dos três.

– Olha Kikyou! Aquele homem está aqui de novo. – Disse a mais nova das irmãs, que apontava para alguém que estava do lado de fora dos portões do orfanato olhando em direção dos irmãos, mas em especial para a irmã mais velha, Kikyou.

Esta sabia que o estranho homem estava olhando principalmente para ela. Um olhar que lhe inspirava asco, pois nesse olhar havia malícia, cobiça e algo de muito perverso.

– Vamos para dentro. – Disse Kikyou pegando os irmãos pelas mãos e lançando um último olhar de desprezo para aquele homem.

Os irmãos de Kikyou nem protestaram, também haviam conseguido perceber aqueles olhares do homem que vinha ali todos os dias, e não gostavam disso.

Aquilo já estava incomodando Kikyou, todas as tardes esse estranho homem aparecia no portão do orfanato e sempre que ela e seus irmãos estavam do lado de fora, ele se concentrava em observ�-los.

E isso estava fazendo com que a garota evitasse de sair com seus irmãos para o pátio no período da tarde. E quando acontecia de não saírem ela ficava vigiando de dentro mesmo se o homem ia aparecer e não dava outra, ele estava no portão como de costume.

Parecia uma manhã qualquer, igual a todas as outras em que os três irmãos tomavam café da manhã e não tinham nada para fazer, já que estavam de férias. Rezavam, apenas, para que uma boa família os adotassem.

Não que fossem maltratados, mas nada se compara ao calor de uma família, ainda mais como o que tinham até quando seus pais morreram.

Depois do acidente os irmãos ficaram bastante unidos, mas não tinha alguém quem cuidasse deles e eles sentiam falta disso.

Estava tudo na mesma até que a diretora do orfanato mandou chamar Kikyou para que esta fosse até a sua sala. Quando ela adentrou o recinto teve uma desagradável surpresa: aquele estranho homem que a observava todas as tardes estava lá.

Ela ficou paralisada pelo choque e manteve-se assim até que a diretora lhe mandou sentar numa cadeira ao lado do estranho homem.

– Kikyou, este aqui é o Sr. Naraku Onigumo, ele é conhecido pelas diversas obras de caridade que promove, e é por isso que ele está aqui. – A diretora fez uma pausa e passou a olhar bem para Kikyou. – Ele tem um projeto no qual emprega adolescentes que trabalham em diversas funções, como a de atendente. Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que ele precisa de uma pessoa e você se encaixa bem no perfil. Eu já expliquei à ele sobre você e seus irmãos e ele aceitou ficar com a guarda dos três. O que você acha?

Kikyou ponderou por um momento, apesar de não gostar daquele homem, o que ele propunha seria bom para ela e seus irmãos, o fim de suas constantes preocupações.

– Eu vou falar com meus irmãos. Amanhã eu dou a resposta. Se era só isso, com licença. – Disse ela se levantando, como ninguém se manifestou contra, a jovem, se retirou.

Kikyou conversou com seus irmãos e eles deixaram a decisão nas mãos dela. Pensando estar fazendo o melhor ela aceitou a proposta.

Logo ela e os irmãos saíram do orfanato. Kagome e Souta foram para um internato sob a condição de que a irmã mais velha poderia vê-los nos fins de semana.

Kikyou começou trabalhando como telefonista e dormia num alojamento que existia na própria empresa. Uma semana se passou e a jovem foi visitar seus irmãos. Tudo parecia ir bem até que na segunda-feira Naraku mandou cham�-la.

– O que o senhor deseja? – Perguntou Kikyou ao entrar na sala de Naraku.

– Vou direto ao ponto, eu quero você! – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

– Está louco. – Exclamou a garota horrorizada.

– Não estou não. Se você estava achando que eu fiz tudo isso por caridade, você é muito ingênua. E se você não fizer o que eu mandar, seus irmãos é que sofrerão as conseqüências.

– Você é um demente, eu vou dizer tudo isso para assistente social.

– Pois fale e veja se alguém vai acreditar em você e se isso acontecer saiba que não verá seus irmãos nunca mais.

– O que você pretende fazer com eles? Não ouse encostar um dedo neles, seu maníaco!

– Não vou fazer nada se você cooperar comigo.

– Não conte com isso. – Dizendo isso Kikyou saiu em disparada da sala de Naraku.

Depois disso Kikyou conseguiru descobrir que aquela empresa não passava de faixada para uma rede de tráfico de drogas e prostituição, na qual havia muita gente importante envolvida.

Kikyou até tentou fugir mas quando foi atrás de seus irmãos para lev�-los com ela, descobriu que Naraku havia tirados eles do internato e que ninguém de lá sabia do paradeiro deles.

A jovem ficou desesperada e não teve opção a não ser se entregar. Logo Naraku satisfez o seu desejo e Kikyou passou a se prostituir mas pelo menos seus irmãos ficaram "a salvo".

Essa vida de prostituição de Kikyou já durava três anos, quando Kagome completou o ensino fundamental. Alegando que não havia colégio interno para o ensino médio, por perto, Naraku trouxe a irmã mais nova de Kikyou para a casa de prostituição.

Kikyou percebeu que a situação começava a sair de controle, tinha feito tudo que o maldito queria e ainda assim estava claro que ele envolveria seus irmãos naquele esquema sujo de tráfico e prostituição. Kagome agora trabalhava servindo mesas, o que a irmã mais velha encarou como uma forma sutil de Naraku levar a outra a prostituição. A garota de olhos castanhos, vendo que a única alternativa era fugir resolveu comunicar sua decisão a Kagome.

Kikyou chamou a sua irmã até seu quarto. Logo que entraram fechou a porta e as duas se sentaram na cama que havia lá.

– Kagome, escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer. Eu vou fugir daqui, não dá mais para agüentar essa vida, e também vou atrás de um parente nosso. – Começou a irmã mais velha, Kikyou.

– Mas a assistente social não disse que não temos mais ninguém? – Kagome questionou, interrompendo a irmã.

– Eu sei, só que, certa vez, eu ouvi uma conversa entre o papai e a mamãe, falando sobre o pai dele que havia cortado relações com ele porque ele se casou com a mamãe. Talvez ele ainda esteja vivo e possa nos ajudar. O que não dáé para ficar esperando a situação piorar. Naraku já obriga eu a me prostituir, agora ele te trouxe para trabalhar como garçonete desse lugar. Daqui a pouco ele vai querer tirar o Souta da escola, para fazê-lo trabalhar no tráfico de drogas.

– Você tem razão... então me deixe ir com você.

– Não posso, se formos nós duas será mais fácil de sermos pegas, e também tem o Souta. Não conseguiremos lev�-lo, a escola em que ele está é longe e não podemos tir�-lo de lá. Foi o que aconteceu da outra vez que eu tentei fugir. Como ele é ainda uma criança temo deix�-lo sozinho nas mãos de Naraku. Agora você, eu sei que conseguirá se virar e defender o nosso irmão ao mesmo tempo.

– Ah, Kikyou! E eu temo por você, e se Naraku te pega?

– Não se preocupe, porque o máximo que ele pode fazer é me matar, e isso, ele não faria comigo. É por isso que eu estou indo, as conseqüências se eu for pega serão menores do que se fosse você. Apesar de que você ficar aqui também é perigoso. Mas pelo menos aqui só tem o Naraku, lá fora teria ele te perseguindo e mais outros perigos.

– Tudo bem Kikyou, você tem razão. Eu ficarei aqui e não se preocupe, eu saberei me virar. – Disse Kagome abraçando a irmã que retribuiu o abraço. – Só espero que você também consiga.

As duas ainda se encontravam abraçadas quando alguém irrompeu pela porta fazendo com que se desvencilhassem do abraço por causa do susto.

– Kagura! – Exclamou Kikyou surpresa. – O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou assumindo uma fisionomia agressiva.

– Eu escutei a conversa de vocês. – Kagura respondeu com um brilho estranho no olhar e fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

– Você vai contar para o Naraku? – Kagome perguntou com voz quase sumida e o rosto pálido.

– Ela deve querer fazer algum tipo de chantagem. – Kikyou disse com uma voz que demonstrava o quanto estava irritada.

– Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando. Pelo contrário, eu estou aqui porque tenho um ótimo plano para que você possa fugir. – O rosto de Kagura tornou-se sério.

– Por que você me ajudaria? O que você ganha com isso? – A mais velha das irmãs questionou.

– Vai ser ótimo ver Naraku irado, porque nós o passamos para trás. – Kagura fez questão de enfatizar o "nós". – E também tenho certeza que você poderá arranjar um jeito de me tirar daqui quando estiver lá fora. E então, vão escutar meu plano? – Ela encarou as irmãs esperando por uma resposta, mas as duas ainda estavam um pouco incrédulas e indecisas.

– Tudo bem. – Kikyou disse por fim.

– Ótimo! – Kagura sorriu. – Nós vamos convencer um dos clientes a levar nós duas para o quarto. Enquanto eu dou um jeito nele você foge pela janela, que será a do meu quarto já que ela dá para o fundo da propriedade e a possibilidade de você ser pega saindo por lá é menor. Parece simples mas temos que agir de forma que Naraku não desconfie de nada. – A mulher de olhos vermelhos fez uma pausa. – Acho que não vamos levantar suspeitas agradando o mesmo cliente, basta que escolhamos o mais rico que estiver presente, aí Naraku pensará que isto se trata da nossa tão conhecida rivalidade. Mas também devemos, pelo menos parecer, bem embriagadas. Nesse estado as pessoas não vão achar tão incrível estarmos dividindo o mesmo cliente. E para finalizar teremos que despistar os seguranças de Naraku, está será a parte mais difícil por que não há como subornar esses caras, eles são muito leais. – Kagura fez uma careta. – Só nos resta mesmo despist�-los. E então o que acharam do plano?

– Como você conseguiu armar um plano assimÉ um bom plano, gostei. – Kikyou sorriu com maldade. – Logo estaremos livres de Naraku. Kagome vá vigiar o corredor, enquanto eu e Kagura acertamos os detalhes do plano. Temos que assegurar que não seremos descobertas. – Assim que Kikyou terminou de falar, Kagome a obedeceu e então as duas que ficaram no quarto se puseram a combinar os pormenores do plano.

Quando chegou o dia marcado para a execução do que haviam planejado, tudo ocorreu como o esperado. Kikyou e Kagura embebedaram um cliente muito rico e fizeram com que ele as levasse para o quarto de Kagura. Lá Kagura o embebedou ainda mais enquanto Kikyou saía pela janela carregando uma bolsa contendo algum dinheiro e umas peças de roupa.

A garota desceu por lençóis, firme e previamente amarrados por ela e Kagura, sem que fosse descoberta.

Assim que pôs os pés na área de serviço, Kikyou sentia os seus batimentos acelerados e por isso tentava se acalmar, para partir para a parte mais complicada que era sair da casa pela frente, já que este era o único lugar por onde se poderia sair.

Respirando fundo começou a se movimentar. Escondendo-se atrás de tudo que encontrava pelo caminho, ela chegou até a parte da frente, bem perto do portão, mas faltava, passar por ele.

A maior dificuldade era que o lugar por onde ela tinha que passar estava bem iluminado e a todo momento carros e pessoas também passavam por l�, sendo o risco de ser reconhecida bastante alto.

Kikyou escondida atrás de uma grande árvore, observava com um certo ódio, os homens que entravam no lugar, enquanto esperava por uma oportunidade de escapar. Apesar de não terem culpa direta pelo sofrimento dela, a garota não conseguia deixar de ter raiva, eles iam para lá querendo diversão e esquecer os problemas, mas não faziam idéia e até mesmo fechavam os olhos para o que acontecia com moças como ela.

"Homens preocupados com prostitutas eram lindas histórias, pois apenas ouvia-se sobre eles, mas na realidade nunca ninguém encontrava um deles" – Kikyou pensou, e em seguida balançou a cabeça, não podia ficar pensando bobagens, enquanto seu futuro, e de outras pessoas também, estava em jogo.

Observando atentamente o movimento de carros e pessoas ela viu sua chance de fugir. Dois seguranças conversavam longe do portão, enquanto outros dois conduziam um homem, que parecia embriagado, até seu carro e por fim um outro estava do lado de fora da propriedade conversando com um homem que estava dentro de seu carro, certamente era algum cliente novo querendo saber se poderia entrar com seu carro.

"É agora ou nunca!" – Ela pensou ao dar uma última olhada para os lados e então virar sua atenção para o homem que havia sido expulso da casa. Agora ele estava só, os seguranças haviam ido para dentro, ao invés de voltar para os seus postos do lado de fora.

O homem tinha dificuldade em abrir seu carro, então nesse tempo em que tentava abri-lo, Kikyou conseguiu se aproximar do veículo sutilmente. Finalmente ele destrancou o carro, abriu a porta e cambaleando entrou no mesmo, enquanto Kikyou com uma agilidade e rapidez espantosas também entrou no veículo, só que pela porta traseira e oposta à do motorista.

Assim que entrou ela se encolheu no chão do carro torcendo para que os seguranças não a tivessem visto, já que aquele homem certamente não havia se dado conta da presença dela, e que este conseguisse sair com o veículo sem problema algum.

Demorou um pouco mas o carro começou a se movimentar fazendo o coração de Kikyou exultar de alegria, que durou pouco porque o carro parou de repente, com o motor continuando ligado.

– Vê se não venha causar mais confusão aqui e cuidado para não bater o carro no próximo poste. – Kikyou ouviu uma voz masculina, ameaçadora a princípio e depois zombeteira, dizer estas palavras. Ela reconheceu como a voz de Musou, um dos seguranças. – Agora pode ir. – Ele completou mas o homem não foi, deixou o carro morrer.

Enquanto o homem tentava ligar o carro, alguém bateu no vidro traseiro do mesmo. Kikyou olhou nessa direção e viu que era Musou. Ele a descobrira.

"Era sonhar demais, acreditar que eu conseguiria sair daqui." – A garota disse a si mesma, sorrindo com amargura. Mas para a sua felicidade, Musou, deu um sorriso cúmplice e balançou a mão em sinal de despedida. Nesse tempo o homem ligou o carro.

Quando ele começou a se afastar, Kikyou sorriu e mandou uns beijinhos para o segurança que ainda sorria. No fim das contas, havia valido a pena prestar os seus "serviços" para ele por um preço especial, porque ele não a denunciaria.

Após um bom tempo o carro parou novamente e um pouco apressado o dono dele saiu do interior do veículo. Pelo barulho que a garota ouviu em seguida, ela constatou que o homem cuidava de suas necessidades fisiológicas.

Kikyou se levantou um pouco e viu pela janela que o lugar era bem deserto, mas mesmo assim acreditou ser apropriado descer ali antes que fosse descoberta. Saiu do carro e começou a correr pela rua em direção de umas luzes que não pareciam distantes.

Em resposta às preces que fazia, ela chegou logo até essas luzes, que não eram se não o Centro da cidade onde morava e que na verdade mal conhecia. Foi direto para a rodoviária e comprou passagem para um ônibus que logo sairia. Não conhecia a cidade para onde ele ia, mas como tudo o que queria era sair dali, não se importou com esse detalhe.

As quatro horas de viagem foram intermináveis, a toda hora temia que o ônibus parasse e que Naraku entrasse pela porta para lev�-la de volta, ou então, que houvesse fiscalização e pedissem seus documentos, coisa que ela não tinha. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Por fim chegou a uma cidade que era pequena como a de onde viera, mas parecia menos desenvolvida, o que desagradou Kikyou, porque não seria nada difícil Naraku encontr�-la ali, caso ele descobrisse que ela pegou um ônibus e qual era o destino dele.

Por isso ela decidiu seguir viagem. Passou por diversos lugares até que decidiu se estabelecer numa cidade maior que a outra e bem mais desenvolvida. Arrumou um emprego e quando não estava trabalhando passou a pesquisar na internet, e como mais conseguia, o paradeiro de um possível parente.

Continuava com o firme propósito de resgatar seus irmãos das mãos de Naraku, enquanto não conseguia, levava sua vida como podia, torcendo para que este não a encontrasse.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Todas essas lembranças e pensamentos passaram pela mente de Kikyou que se encontrava sentada atrás de um balcão de atendimento de um consultório médico, onde trabalhava como secretária.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela chagada de uma cliente, pegou o telefone e comunicou a chegada desta.

– Pode entrar, o Dr. Suikotsu a aguarda. – Disse Kikyou que se levantou e abriu a porta para a cliente, sorriu para esta e ela retribuiu o sorriso e agradeceu, entrando na sala do médico.

"Naraku, você não perde por esperar". – Kikyou disse para si.

Kikyou, havia ido embora com a promessa de voltar para tirar seus irmãos das garras de Naraku. Ainda não havia encontrado um meio para isso, mas não desistiria. A promessa ainda persistia e Kikyou dizia a si mesma que seu retorno não havia de tardar.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Naraku estava em sua sala sentado à sua enorme mesa, verificando alguns papéis referentes a suas transações ilegais, quando Tsubaki entrou sem nem ao menos bater na porta. – Como se atreve a me interromper, entrando aqui sem permissão? – A voz de Naraku era calma, mas ameaçadora. – Você vai me agradecer pelo que eu vou te falar. Naraku, você precisa impedir que Kagome continue com esse mesmo cliente. – Tsubaki fechou a porta e sentou-se de frente para Naraku. 

– Não preciso de nada. Kagome não demonstra estar muito satisfeita com esse cara. Não há porque me preocupar com que isso, vire algo mais. Agora vá embora, tenho mais o que fazer.

– Ela conseguiu te enganar direitinho. Eu estou sabendo de muita coisa que você ignora. O que você presenciou ontem era pura encenação. Kagura é que teve a idéia. Eu escutei as duas conversando quando Kagome chegou. Pelo que ela disse, o dia de ontem foi muito bom. As coisas estão bem mais avançadas do que imagina: eles se amam! E eu sei que isso poderá causar muitos problemas. Ainda mais que Kagome vive grudada na Kagura e sabe-se lá o que esta mulher anda falando para a garota. Eu sei muito bem o passado de Kagura. – Naraku encarou Tsubaki surpreso, o que não era típico dele. – Isso mesmo, aquela história que você inventou quando ela ficou meses longe daqui não me convenceu. Eu investiguei e fiz umas deduções, com isso descobri a verdade. Por isso se você não fizer nada, tudo vai se repetir.

– Continue me informando. – Naraku abriu uma gaveta, tirou um maço de dinheiro e o entregou a Tsubaki. – Vou tomar providências, mas não no momento. Agora vá. – Ele apontou para a porta, e então Tsubaki saiu com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, sem dizer mais nada.

"Menina idiota, até conseguiu me enganar, mas agora que sei de tudo, vai se arrepender. Aproveite bem o tempo que te resta até eu pensar o que vou fazer com você... Kagura, você também não perde por esperar." – Naraku disse para si, enquanto sua fisionomia se tornou malévola.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Inu-Yasha parecia muito ansioso quando chegou na casa de prostituição. Percorreu com os olhos todo o salão mas não encontrou Kagome. Seu rosto tornou-se preocupado. Sentindo uma mão tocar o seu braço, virou-se para ver de quem se trava então passou a encarar uma mulher de olhos vermelhos.

– Eu sou Kagura. Kagome me pediu que te avisasse que está te esperando no quarto. Sabe, ela quer evitar propostas desagradáveis como a de Kouga, aquele homem de olhos azuis do outro dia. – A mulher de olhos vermelhos sorria enquanto falava.

– Ah, obrigado. Eu vou, j�, para o quarto dela. A princípio Inu-Yasha se surpreendeu pela abordagem, depois lembrando-se de que Kagura era amiga de Kagome, ele também sorriu e se dirigiu para o quarto da garota de olhos azuis.

Inu-Yasha abriu a porta de fininho, pôs a cabeça para dentro e verificou que Kagome estava distraída penteando seus cabelos sentada diante da penteadeira.

– Kagome! – Ele chamou e a garota, sobressaltada, derrubou a escova. Depois, ao reconhecer de quem se tratava, ela virou-se na direção da porta e sorriu.

– Fiquei me perguntando se você viria mesmo, já que tínhamos nos visto cedo. Agora estou feliz porque você está aqui. – Kagome disse se levantando, enquanto Inu-Yasha entrou e fechou a porta se aproximando dela.

– Eu disse que viria, então, não poderia deixar de vir, aliás eu estava louco para vir e ansioso para te ver. Você se tornou um vício para mim, gostaria que estivesse vinte quatro horas por dia ao meu lado. - Ele a abraçou bem apertado. – O que você fez comigo para eu me sentir assim, sua feiticeira? – Perguntou para em seguida beij�-la demoradamente.

Quando se soltaram estavam ofegantes e então ficaram se encarando, ambos com um sorriso. E poderiam ficar horas assim, porque estando juntos o tempo parecia não passar, mas Inu-Yasha quebrou o encanto pegando Kagome no colo e sentando-se com ela na cama da garota.

– Hoje, nós vamos somente namorar um pouco e conversar. – Ele disse quebrando um longo silêncio.

– Mas você está pagando... – Ela tentou argumentar mas ele a interrompeu colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dela.

– Não comece com essa ladainha novamente. Não vou perder tempo discutindo. Na noite passada apenas dormimos abraçados e isso foi suficiente para mim. Eu amo você, a sua companhia e o que você é, e, não apenas um corpo que satisfaz meus instintos. – Ele a abraçou novamente. – Depois que eu percebi que te amo, entendi que tem outras coisas tão ou mais importantes do que esses instintos. Conversar é uma delas... pois nós conhecemos tão pouco.

Kagome o encarou, emocionada. Um sorriso surgiu por entre as lágrimas dela.

– Eu te amo tanto, Inu-Yasha! – Ela exclamou puxando-o para um beijo extremamente apaixonado.

* * *

Oi, pessoal!

Levei cinqüenta dias, novamente, para atualizar a história, né? Me desculpem, essa não era nem de longe a minha intenção, gostaria de ter chegado até pelo menos o capítulo 10 nas minhas férias, infelizmente não foi possível. Justificativas eu tenho várias, mas não vou perder tempo com elas.

Este ano estarei completando o ensino médio e me preparando para o vestibular, por isso não posso prometer atualizações constantes. Tentarei postar pelo menos um capítulo por mês, mas como disse, isso não é uma promessa. Talvez eu demore mas não abandonarei essa fic. Espero que me desculpem mais esse transtorno.

Quanto o capítulo, eu acho que ele ficou um pouco sem pé nem cabeça. Finjam acreditar nesse modo maluco que eu inventei para a Kikyou fugir e nas outras maluquices que eu coloquei aí. Ah, não sei se repararam, mas tem uma partezinha do capítulo 3 nesse aqui.

Este capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga Gisleine que fez aniversário há quase um mês atrás, dia 20/01. Demorei muito, mas como eu havia dito a ela que lhe dedicaria um capítulo quando ela fizesse aniversário, eu não poderia faltar com minha palavra. Perdoe a demora Gisleine! Espero que goste do capítulo.

Agora as respostas às reviews:

**Miaka:** Oie! Que bom que gostou da aparição do Kouga, mas acho que ele não volta mais. Agora quanto a Kagome ficar com os dois, seria meio difícil, o Inu-Yasha é muito ciumento e não aceita concorrência. Mesmo que ela quisesse o Kouga, o Inu-Yasha dava um jeito nele (hehehe). Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

P.S.: Apesar de sua review ser do capítulo 5, a resposta dela está no 7 ao invés do 6 porque você mandou depois que eu já tinha postado o capítulo 6, ok?

**Otaku-IY:** Oie! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Muito obrigada. Não se preocupe, eles não vão sofrer muito, o sofrimento deles só vai durar uns SEIS ANOS. Ops! Esquece o que eu falei. A fic deve ter uns vinte capítulos, até agora tem quinze escritos, mas pelo menos mais quatro eu devo escrever. Agradeço as suas palavras em relação ao meu primo. Beijos!

**Bella Lamounier:** OieÉ muito bom saber que você gostou, fico contente por isso! A Tsubaki sozinha não vai fazer muita coisa, ela vai ficar é enchendo a cabeça do Naraku. No próximo capítulo você vai saber o que Inu-Yasha vai fazer para tentar tirar a Kagome do prostíbulo. Além dele ser ciumento também tem a questão dele ser mais velho que ela, então acaba bancando o tipo "pai super protetor". É, você tem razãoé pouco provável ter um adolescente de treze anos que não entenda desses assuntos, ainda mais com os programas que se tem na televisão. Que bom que gostou da mensagem, algo dentro de mim dizia que eu devia por para fora o que eu estava sentido, e o que eu disse é a pura verdade. Ele era um primo adotivo, mas nem por isso eu gostava menos dele do que dos irmãos, que eram primos de sangue. E eu não acho o que você disse ridículo e superficial, uma perda humana é sempre algo ruim, não precisamos conhecer a pessoa para lamentarmos. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Bianca Himura:** Oie! Eu estou bem e você? Muito obrigado pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Sim, a Kagome vai conseguir sair de l�, mas não vou dizer quem vai tir�-la. Por enquanto o Naraku está morto, acho que é no capítulo catorze, mas eu estou pensando em rever isso. E como você mesma deve ter lido, a Kikyou acabou de aparecer, agora para saber se ela vai cumprir a sua palavra e voltar continue acompanhado! E por último, eu espero que o Papai Noel tenha trazido o seu presente, pelo menos o meu chegou aqui. (hehehe). Beijos!

**Neko Chan:** Oie! Você também pode contar sempre comigo! Muito obrigada por tudo, eu estou bem melhor. Fico muito contente que tenha gostado do capítulo. Também gosto muito de você e estou com saudades. Beijos!

**Shuro:** Oie! Que bom que gostou da minha fic. Vou fazer o possível para não só continuar assim como também melhorar. Espero que você continue comentando. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Yuri Sawamura:** Oie! Menina como você me deixou feliz, você foi a review de número 100é um marco para mim. Muito obrigada! E fico mais feliz ainda que tenha gostado do capítulo. Eu nunca vi o filme "Uma Linda Mulher", sempre quis ver, mas quando passa na televisão à noite eu acabo dormindo, mas já ouvi muitos comentários sobre ele. Nessa fic aqui o Inu-Yasha está como humano, então ele tem cabelos negros, mas não tem problema, daqui uns anos eles ficam brancos. Eu me lembrei desse filme também, só que o meu pai me contou que ela vai fazer as compras sozinha. A Tsubaki é muito invejosa mesmo, tem inveja da Kagura porque ela arrumou um bonitão que por pouco não a tirava de l�, inveja da Kikyou por que os clientes mais ricos e bonitos a queriam e inveja da Kagome por que ela arrumou um cara que parece disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Esse capítulo não ia ter cenas do Inu-Yasha e da Kagome, mas como você queria que tivesse... a vontade da reviewer 100 é uma ordem! (hehehe). A mensagem que você deixou é linda, obrigada! Beijos!

**Kassie-chan:** Oie! Fico agradecida pelas suas palavras, eu já estou bem melhor. Que bom que gostou do capítuloé sempre gratificante saber disso. É, ela vai sofrer um bocado, são só SEIS ANOS, depois melhora, quer dizer, acho que melhora, pois ainda não sei qual será o destino dela e do Inu-Yasha. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Akeminu:** Oie! Dizer que eu curto essa música é pouco, foi uma verdadeira luta para conseguir saber o nome delaé que eu ouvia ela no rádio e não conseguia entender direito quando eles falavam. Depois ainda cacei a tradução e a música no formato Midi Voice, que é bem difícil de encontrar, para eu ouvir no computador. Por acaso eu descobri que ela fazia parte da trilha sonora de "Manequim, a Magia do Amor" que eu gosto muito também. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. E como eu já havia dito eu nunca assisti "Uma Linda Mulher". Agradeço pelas suas palavras em relação à minha perda. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Hitomi Higurashi:** Oie! Eu estou bem e você? Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios. Fico até sem graça, a fic não é tudo isso não. Eu acho que o Inu-Yasha está bem fofo mesmo, pelo menos a atenção dele é toda para a Kagome. Não deu para postar o capítulo tão logo, sinto muito mesmo. Não se preocupe por ter demorado a mandar outra review. Beijos!

**Gisleine: **Oie! Realmente tudo isso é muito doloroso, mas graças a Deus eu estou conseguindo superar. As lembranças de momentos felizes com ele ajudam bastante. Ele foi uma benção na nossa família, trazendo muitas alegrias e a história da vida dele foi muito bonita, uma grande lição. Agradeço pelas suas palavras. Novamente você anda sumida, né? Nós temos nos encontrado muito pouco na internet, mas também é culpa minha, eu não tenho entrado muito no MSN. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado, agradeço aos elogios, só lamento que a fic não esteja realmente tão boa como você fala e como eu gostaria. Espero poder conversar com você em breve, eu gosto muito das nossas conversas. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Nazumi:** Oie! Que bom que você está gostando tanto assim da minha fic. Mas e a sua fic, você a publicou em algum lugar? Não conheço o filme à que se refere mas a fic parece bem interessante. Quando eu escrevi o Inu-Yasha de óculos escuro fiquei pensando a mesma coisa que você, bem que eu gostaria de vê-lo assim só para comprovar se ele fica lindo mesmo. A história da diferença de idade entre eles nem sei de onde saiu, mas achei que ficaria legal mostrar que apesar disso eles se gostam de verdade. Espero que as outras pessoas tenham opinião igual a sua no que se refere a classificação da fic. Agradeço as suas palavras em relação ao meu primo. Muito obrigada por comentar, espero que você não tenha morrido do coração de curiosidade. Beijos!

**Kk-chan:** Oie! Obrigada por suas palavras, e não se preocupe você não me chateia por falar nisso, eu mesma abri espaço para que as pessoas falassem quando contei os meus problemas. As palavras de uma pessoa, na minha opinião, podem ajudar, sim, de certa forma. Para mim é um alívio saber que os corações das pessoas não se esfriaram e mesmo à distância elas se preocupem com os sentimentos dos outros. Fico muito contente que tenha gostado do capítulo e da música. Eu não estava conseguindo escrever muito bem os sentimentos do Inu-Yasha, quando vi a letra achei que ela se encaixava perfeitamente. Muito obrigada. Desejo que você encontre a força e a paz que procura. Beijos!

**Rin Chan:** Oie! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic, muito obrigada. É realmente existe uma boa diferença de idade entre eles, mas eu sou do tipo de pessoa que acredita que isso não tem importância, exemplos ao meu redor, na minha própria família me fazem acreditar nisso. Pelo visto, para a sua infelicidade, a Kikyou apareceu exatamente nesse capítulo. Eu também não sou muito chegada nela não, mas aqui até que ela será útil. Miroku e Sango vão ter algo sim, mas é mais para frente e eu não darei muita ênfase ao romance deles. Beijos!

**Ayumi-tenshi:** Oie! Capítulo grande mesmo, você demorou um tempão para lê-lo e eu para escrevê-lo. Eu não vi "Uma Linda Mulher", não, mas realmente o capítulo deve estar parecido com filme, porque outras pessoas também disseram isso. Que bom que você acha que está muito fofo! Eu não vou parar não, o ritmo pode até ser bem devagar, mas ainda assim continua. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Miyu Camui:** Oie! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto, mas agora está aqui. Espero que continue acompanhando e que goste dos capítulos. Beijos!

**Nat D:** Oie! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado tanto assim do capítulo. Essa sua reação tão calorosa em relação ao amor deles me deixou muito contente. Como você deve ter lido, a Tsubaki, aprontou nesse capítulo de novo e ela não vai para por aí. Demorei a atualizar mas espero que você ainda não tenha morrido de curiosidade. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Jaqueline Sant'ana:** Oie! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado. Infelizmente a história ainda está um tanto longe de terminar e nem eu sei como vai ser o final apesar de pensar muito nisso. A sua idéia de eu mostrar algumas maldades do Naraku é muito boa, mas ainda não consegui pensar o que eu poderia escrever, vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. Essa visão do Naraku com um estilo mafioso italiano fumando charutos cubanos é bem hilária! Agradeço pelo pêsames. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

**Hyuri Higurashi:** Oie! O seu comentário me deixou muito feliz mesmo. Eu estava um tanto desanimada, mas aí quando eu o li fiquei bem motivada a escrever. Escrevi um bom pedaço do capítulo depois disso. Demorei com capítulo, mas espero que tenha gostado dele. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Kagome Higurashi:** Oie! Que legal, uma nova leitora! Muito obrigada por comentar. Demorei bastante para atualizar mas como você está lendo agora a espera foi menor, né? Espero que continue gostando da fic. Agradeço os pêsames. Beijos!

Um agradecimento especial à **Neko Chan **e a **Gisleine **que comentaram a minha outra fic, _Kagome e o Quebra–Nozes_.

Quero agradecer muito e de todo coração à todos aqueles que comentam e comentaram a minha fic, sem vocês, logicamente, eu nunca chegaria a um marco tão importante quanto 100 reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo! Agradeço também a quem perde seu tempo lendo. Muito obrigada!

Mesmo muito atrasada, desejo que o ano de todos vocês seja repleto de paz, amor, alegria e muita saúde. Que vocês possam realizar os seus sonhos e alcançar muitos objetivos. Já estamos no segundo mês, mas ainda tem muito pela frente, vamos fazer o nosso melhor para que este ano supere o anterior em coisas boas! Obrigada aos votos que vocês me mandaram de feliz natal e ano novo.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

Um Segredo Descoberto 

"O tempo está passando depressa demais." – Inu-Yasha afirmou para si em pensamento, enquanto observava o céu pela janela de seu escritório. – "Acho que a companhia de Kagome fez com os dias passassem mais rápido. Quase que não me dei conta de que hoje é o meu aniversário. Tenho que comemorar em grande estilo, com a minha menina, é claro." – completou ele, abrindo um sorriso.

– É amor. Eu tenho certeza. Não consigo imaginar outra causa para essa cara de bobo sua, Inu-Yasha. – Disse Miroku que entrara a sala sem que o amigo se desse conta. – Vai me contar quem é a felizarda?

– Miroku, não comece com suas asneiras, assim tão cedo. Aproveitando a data de hoje, me dê um presente e cale essa boca. – Inu-Yasha falou, saindo de perto da janela.

– Você pode tentar negar, mas não vai me convencer de que não está apaixonado. No entanto como hoje é seu aniversário, vou atender ao seu pedido e não vou insistir nesse assunto. – O rapaz de olhos azuis escuros se sentou numa das cadeiras que havia de frente para a mesa de Inu-Yasha.

– Você não sabe como fico grato. – Ironizou o aniversariante.

– Bom não vou perder mais meu tempo. Eu vim saber se você não vai viajar para casa de seus pais. Afinal, você sempre passa seus aniversários com eles.

– Esse ano, não vou para lá não. Quer dizer pelo menos, hoje não. Porém amanhã eu vou viajar, meu pai insiste que eu vá. Só não vou hoje, porque eu já tinha um compromisso marcado, à noite, e não podia abrir mão dele. – Inu-Yasha explicou percebendo que Miroku abria um sorriso malicioso por conta de seu último comentário. Decidiu ignorá-lo. – Mas por que você quer saber? Tem algum motivo especial?

– É que eu ia te chamar para fazer alguma coisa à noite se você fosse ficar sozinho, mas como não é o caso deixa para lá. – Respondeu Miroku ainda exibindo seu sorriso malicioso.

– Se você tivesse aparecido antes desse compromisso... é uma pena. – O rapaz de olhos violetas mentiu, até parece que ele lamentava não sair com Miroku para em compensação, estar com sua Kagome.

– E agora na hora do almoço, você já planejou alguma coisa?

– Não, podemos almoçar juntos se você prometer não atacar nenhuma garçonete.

– Eu juro que não vou fazer nada. Eu sou inofensivo. – Miroku garantiu com um profundo ar de inocência.

– Só quero ver. – Inu-Yasha duvidou.

Como ainda era cedo, sem mais delongas, os dois amigos se despediram e combinaram de se encontrar numa determinada hora, no estacionamento do prédio para irem a algum restaurante.

Depois que Miroku saiu, Inu-Yasha decidiu ligar para Naraku, para pedir a este que deixasse Kagome sair. Desde a primeira vez que ela passou o dia com ele, eles não repetiram o programa. O rapaz queria evitar levantar suspeitas sobre o seu interesse na garota.

Mas como era o seu aniversário, ele queria fazer algo diferente só que no espaço limitado do quarto de Kagome, ele não sabia o que poderia ser feito. Por isso decidiu arriscar e conversar com Naraku.

Ele discou os números e então o telefone começou a chamar, no segundo toque foi atendido.

– _Alô?_ – Uma voz de homem disse.

– Gostaria de falar com o Sr. Naraku. – Pediu Inu-Yasha.

– _É ele mesmo quem fala._

Inu-Yasha engoliu em seco e reuniu a sua coragem para falar.

– Aqui quem fala é Inu-Yasha... – Ele fez uma pausa.

– _Sei._

– É que eu estava precisando dos serviços da Kagome num um compromisso importantíssimo que tenho hoje. Pago o mesmo que da outra vez que saí com ela, além disso vou te adiantar mais um mês por ela.

– _Tudo bem, que horas você virá buscá-la?_

– Às seis e meia.

– _Então ela estará aqui te esperando._

– Obrigado. – Sem esperar resposta Inu-Yasha desligou. Sempre achava detestável ter que falar com esse sujeito, havia sempre algo de estranho no ar. E dessa vez lhe pareceu que foi ainda pior, alguma coisa no jeito como Naraku falou não agradou ao rapaz.

Decidiu ignorar o fato desagradável e voltou ao trabalho que havia interrompido antes mesmo da chegada de Miroku, até que deu o horário de almoço.

Quando Inu-Yasha se encontrou com o amigo, este ainda estava sem saber onde iam comer, mas então o aniversariante deu uma sugestão. Ele se lembrou da lanchonete na qual Sango, a amiga de Kagome trabalhava. Sabia que lá serviam refeições na hora do almoço e o mais importante: com certeza eles seriam atendidos pois lá ninguém conhecia a fama de Miroku ainda.

No carro deste último os dois seguiram para a lanchonete sugerida por Inu-Yasha. Chegando lá constataram que havia pouco movimento que provavelmente se devia ao fato que ainda era um pouco cedo.

Escolheram uma mesa no fundo do recinto e se acomodaram aguardando que alguém os atendesse.

– Vê se não apronta nenhuma. – Inu-Yasha pediu ao ver que por coincidência, era Sango que vinha atendê-los. – Eu conheço essa moça que vem aí, ela é amiga de uma conhecida minha.

Miroku não teve tempo de responder pois a garota logo chegou até a mesa deles. Ele ficou encantado com ela, os lindos olhos verdes da moça lembravam duas esmeraldas e os cabelos eram longos. Seria uma ofensa se ele não passasse uma cantada em tão bela criatura. Mas ele podia esperar até surgir uma oportunidade em que Inu-Yasha não estivesse por perto.

– Você por aqui! – Sango surpresa, ao reconhecer Inu-Yasha.

– Como vai Sango? – Inu-Yasha cumprimentou.

– Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu.

– Este é um amigo meu, Miroku. – Inu-Yasha apresentou, meio a contragosto, pela cara do amigo ele sabia que este ia aprontar alguma coisa, por isso não queria se identificar como amigo dele, mas como era uma questão de educação...

– É um prazer conhecer a senhorita. – Miroku disse com extrema educação.

– O prazer é meu. – Retrucou Sango, um pouco impressionada com os modos distintos do rapaz. Em silêncio passou o cardápio para ele e para Inu-Yasha, que não rapidamente escolheram o que desejavam comer. Depois de anotar o pedido, ela se retirou para providenciá-lo.

Inu-Yasha ficou extremamente surpreso com o amigo, pois o pedido foi feito, depois entregue e eles comeram sem que Miroku aprontasse alguma das suas. Devia ser um milagre, ou talvez ele tivesse levado alguma pancada na cabeça de que Inu-Yasha não tomara conhecimento.

Assim que terminaram o almoço o rapaz de olhos azuis escuros foi acertar a conta enquanto o outro ia ao banheiro. Essa era a oportunidade que Miroku estava esperando. Pagou a conta e se certificou que Inu-Yasha ainda estava no banheiro e então abordou Sango.

– A senhorita não faz idéia do quanto me deixou encantado. A sua beleza é fascinante. – Miroku disse sedutoramente para Sango.

Esta não soube nem o que falar, de tão desconcertada que ficou com os elogios. Seu rosto ficou até vermelho de vergonha. Mas de repente já não era de vergonha que seu rosto estava vermelho e sim de raiva. O rapaz tão "gentil e simpático" acaba de lhe apalpar num lugar indevido.

"Como as aparências enganam!" – Sango pensou furiosa e então desferiu um tapa no rosto do safado do Miroku.

– Tarado! Sem vergonha! – Exclamou em seguida.

Mesmo no banheiro, Inu-Yasha pode ouvir o som do tapa e dos gritos de Sango. Estava bom demais para ser verdade! No dia que Miroku deixasse as perversões de lado, com certeza cairia uma tempestade.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Finalmente chegara a hora pela qual mais esperara durante o dia. Era o momento de ver Kagome e sair com ela, para um lugar longe daquela casa de prostituição.

Chegando lá falou primeiro com Naraku e lhe passou o pagamento e só então viu Kagome. Ela estava linda como sempre, trajava uma calça jeans e uma baby look azul-turquesa para completar carregava uma bolsa nas costas. Saíram sem uma palavras, deixaram qualquer comentário para quando estivessem a distância das vistas de Naraku.

Inu-Yasha foi dirigindo em silêncio, até que parou em frente a uma praça qualquer.

– Agora sim. – Ele disse se virando para Kagome, e então tomou-a nos braços e lhe beijou avidamente. Se separaram para em seguida se beijarem novamente, mas dessa vez ele foi mais terno. Depois de mais outros beijos é que as palavras vieram. –É tão ter você assim comigo, longe daquele lugar horrível.

– Eu que o diga. – Kagome disse com um sorriso triste se aninhando no peito de Inu-Yasha.

– Não se preocupe, meu bem. Eu vou te tirar daquele lugar. Porém para isso eu preciso de ajuda. E foi bom ter tocado nesse assunto. Amanhã eu vou viajar para a casa dos meus pais e vou aproveitar para conversar com o meu pai. Eu vou pedir a ajuda dele. – Explicou.

– Você vai ficar quanto tempo fora? – Perguntou Kagome com voz chorosa.

– Um mês. – Respondeu Inu-Yasha, então encarou a garota à sua frente e viu que ela fazia bico.

Ele achou que ela ficava uma gracinha fazendo isso, então sorriu para ela, deixando-a de coração derretido.

– Mas fique tranqüila. Eu paguei por esse tempo que vou ficar fora, então ninguém mais vai encostar em você, só eu. Porque você é só minha e de mais ninguém! – Dizendo isso ele a abraçou apertado e possessivamente.

– Eu vou sentir terrivelmente a sua falta, mas eu sei que quando você voltar, tudo vai melhorar. - Kagome sorriu.

– Vai mesmo. Você vai ver. – Inu-Yasha afirmou, acariciando o cabelo dela e beijando-a no topo da cabeça. – Temos que ir. – Ele soltou-se dela, ligou o carro e rumou para seu apartamento.

Num instante chegaram e entraram no lar do rapaz de olhos violetas. Kagome foi logo se sentando num sofá da sala e Inu-Yasha a seguiu, se acomodando ao lado dela.

– E então, o que vamos fazer? – A garota de olhos azuis indagou.

– Nós vamos sair para jantar, o que acha? Depois podemos dançar um pouco. –Respondeu Inu-Yasha.

– A idéia, mas eu estava pensando... você deve ter alguns ingredientes aí, para que eu possa preparar alguma comida, né?

– Tenho alguma coisa sim, apesar de quase não comer aqui.

– Então podemos ficar por aqui mesmo. Eu vou preparar o nosso jantar. –Kagome exclamou num tom alegre.

– Oh, meu Deus! Será que sobreviverei a essa terrível experiência? – Ele brincou.

– Chato. – Sorrindo ela deu um soco de leve no ombro de Inu-Yasha. – Eu sei cozinhar muito bem... além disso eu queria passar esse tempo sozinha com você. Sempre temos tão pouca ou nenhuma privacidade, que eu acho que temos que aproveitar essa oportunidade.

– Você tem razão. É bem melhor ficarmos aqui sozinhos, pois sempre tenho que aturar um bando de homens babando em cima de você, o não me agrada nenhum pouco.

– Inu-Yasha, você fala como se nenhuma mulher olhasse para você. – Kagome resmungou estreitando os olhos.

– E você fica com ciúmes? – Ele sorriu com malícia. – Vai negar? – Perguntou e em seguida começou a beijar o pescoço. – Você sente ciúmes, não é? – Ele agora fazia uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o rosto dela.

– Eu morro de ciúmes. – Ela admitiu puxando-o pela gravata para então beijá-lo.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Kagome preparou uma torta e enquanto esta assava a garota foi se arrumar. Ela se dirigiu para um quarto que Inu-Yasha lhe indicara antes dela ir preparar o jantar e dele se trancar em seu quarto.

Entrando no aposento designado para ela, Kagome arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Sobre a cama de solteiro havia um lindo vestido azul que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos da moça. Do lado dele havia uma caixa com lindas sandálias de salto alto da cor prateada.

Mais que depressa Kagome foi para o banheiro se arrumar louca para ver como a roupa lhe cairia no corpo. Logo ela estava arrumada e sorria para a sua imagem refletida o espelho do quarto.

Foi para a cozinha onde verificou que o jantar estava pronto, levou-o para a mesa que já havia sido devidamente arrumada. A sala de jantar estava escura, apenas duas velas iluminavam o lugar criando uma atmosfera romântica e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

Com a intenção de chamar Inu-Yasha ela rumou para a porta mas de repente Inu-Yasha surgiu por ela. Lindo, com o charme de sempre, ou até mesmo com mais. Trajava roupa social, blazer e calça pretos e uma camisa de seda branca. E para completar a imagem perfeita da tentação, exibia um sorriso irresistível.

– Vamos jantar? – Kagome perguntou, sem saber muito bem o que dizia sem conseguir desviar da figura imponente à frente.

– Claro. – Sem abandonar o sorriso, Inu-Yasha se aproximou e pegou uma das mãos de Kagome levando-a aos lábios. O gesto gerou arrepios na garota que ficou sem palavras.

Em silêncio se acomodaram e pouco foi dito enquanto comiam. A tensão era palpável. Kagome não estava certa sobre como agir naquele momento, o clima a deixava desnorteado e em seu íntimo sentia que algo importante estava para acontecer. Apesar de estar mais tranqüilo, Inu-Yasha não fez para mudar o que se passava, até estava gostando, pois aquilo tudo deixava a garota de olhos azuis mais suscetível a ele.

Depois de alguns copos de vinho, percebeu que o momento havia chegou. Decidiu se manifestar.

– Kagome, aconteceu algo comigo que preciso te falar. – Ele fez uma pausa que permitiu diversos pensamentos se apossarem da mente dela.

"Ele vai me deixar. Aquela história dele ficar um mês fora não estava me cheirando bem... e ele esperou até agora para falar." – Disse uma voz interior, na garota.

– Talvez pareça que eu esteja precipitando as coisas. Mas eu não poderia ficar tanto tempo fora sem esclarecer as coisas entre a gente. – Cada palavra dele, dava mais certeza a ela que seus momentos de felicidade haviam chegado ao fim. – Quero definir a nossa relação por isso comprei isso aqui. – Enfiando a mão no bolso, retirou dela uma pequena caixa de veludo negro que passou para Kagome. – Abra. – pediu.

Com dedos trêmulos ela obedeceu. Quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o conteúdo da caixinha, as lágrimas que com esforço reprimira enquanto pensara que ele queria abandoná-la deslizaram pelo seu rosto.

– Case-se comigo, por favor. – Havia uma espécie de suplica na voz dele que ela não pôde entender. Se alguém precisava de suplicar por algo ali, essa pessoa era ela! – Eu preciso de você e eu quero você, só você... – Ele sussurrou, segurando o queixo de Kagome, fazendo-a encará-lo e parar de fitar o maravilho anel de ouro com diamantes envolvem uma pedra única de safira. – Você não vai dizer nada?

– Inu-Yasha... eu estou sem palavras. – Balbuciou ela. – Não há palavras que sirva para eu me expressar quando você me pede dessa forma tão suplicante, para que eu me case com você... – Ela fez uma pausa. – Você não entende, eu não sou nada, eu não tenho nada, nem mesmo minha liberdade, coisa alguma para te oferecer... – Exasperada ela levantou-se.

– Você é que não entendeu, tudo que eu quero de você é o seu amor. Basta você dar uma resposta positiva, que eu farei tudo para ficarmos juntos. Sem você não consigo visualizar um futuro.

– Ah, Inu-Yasha! – Kagome jogou-se nos braços de seu companheiro. – Essa reposta é obvia demais. É claro que eu quero me casar com você, mas eu temo prejudicá-lo.

– Esse é o único motivo que a faz hesitar? – Ele perguntou se afastando um pouco dela para encará-la. Ela acenou afirmativamente. Pegando o anel que havia ficado na mesa, ele o colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita de Kagome. – Pois então não tenha medo, podemos enfrentar qualquer obstáculo se estivermos juntos. - Entregou uma garrafa de campanhe, que buscou a cozinha, para ela, que ficou sem entender. – É para comemorarmos. – Explicou.

– Espere. – Ela pediu, quando ele fez menção de levantá-la nos braços. – Eu tenho uma coisa para você, é um presente de aniversário. – Ela deu a ele uma bolsinha de onde saiu uma bela gargantilha com um pigente de coração. – Quero que fique com ela, é seu presente de aniversário.

Pegando a peça Inu-Yasha verificou que o coração se abria, dentro dele havia duas fotos de uma menina.

– Essa sou eu quando mais nova. Essa gargantilha foi minha mãe quem me deu. Leve-a sempre com você para sempre se lembrar de mim. – Ele tentou protestar mais de nada adiantou, por fim acabou aceitando.

– Obrigado, cuidarei bem dela, apesar de não precisar de nada para me lembrar de você. – O rapaz de olhos violetas puxou Kagome para um beijo. – Agora... – Disse entregando a ela mais uma vez a garrafa de campanhe e pegando a garota no colo. – Eu vou te mostrar todo o meu amor por você.

Levou-a para o quarto dele, pousando-a na cama de casal. Comemoraram com a bebida o aniversario de Inu-Yasha e o noivado deles. E em seguida mergulharam numa profunda paixão.

No meio do calor da união, juras foram feitas.

– Inu-Yasha, eu te amo. – Kagome exclamou.

Eu também te amo. – Inu-Yasha retrucou. – E o resto do mundo não importa. – Completou num sussurro.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Depois de tanto tempo longe, Inu-Yasha estava indo à cidade em que seus pais moravam e onde passara parte de sua infância. Não era bem o que ele queria, por ele nunca mais voltada lá, mas seu pai insistiu muito para que ele passasse pelo menos umas semanas com ele.

O pai era o único à quem Inu-Yasha procurava agradar pois com o irmão mal falava e a mãe só sabia criticá-lo, palavras de carinho eram raras.

Quando chegou só o pai o recebeu, o irmão estava trabalhando e a mãe no cabeleireiro. Pela sobrinha já nem esperava mesmo, esta estava num internato e raramente ia em casa.

– Meu filho fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Começou Inu-Taisho o pai de Inu-Yasha, assim que este trouxe suas malas para dentro de casa e se acomodou num dos sofás da sala. – Mas lamento que não tenha vindo ontem, nós queríamos ter comemorado o seu aniversário. – O pai usou o termo nós para incluir o resto da família, no entanto, Inu-Yasha sabia perfeitamente que a mãe e o irmão não eram daquela mesma opinião, apenas seu pai se importava com ele.

– Eu também lamento, mas quando marquei o compromisso nem me dei conta de que era no dia do meu aniversário. – Inu-Yasha se sentiu mal mentir para o pai, mas achava que aquela ainda não era a hora de falar sobre Kagome e de pedi o auxílio que pretendia, para tirar a amada das garras de Naraku. – E a Rin como está? Tem tempo que você não me dá notícias sobre ela. – O rapaz decidiu que era melhor desviar a conversa para outros assuntos e achou que falar na sobrinha era o melhor caminho.

Com grande entusiasmo, Inu-Taisho passou a falar da neta, e depois a conversa, naturalmente, foi direcionada para outros assuntos, de forma que pai e filho passaram a tarde conversando. Mas assim que teve um momento livre, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Kagome. Apesar do pouco tempo da distância ele já estava sentido falta dela.

Na hora do jantar a "família" se reuniu, e, como sempre, os homens da família ficaram em silêncio enquanto Kazumi falava sobre ela e suas amigas, até que começou a falar sobre a filha de uma delas.

– Inu-Yasha, a Nazuna filha da Sra. Yuriko está de volta à cidade depois de ter feito a faculdade de decoração no exterior, ela é uma jovem bonita e não tem namorado. Você devia chamá-la para sair, pois acima de tudo ela é de boa família. – Disse Kazumi.

– Ela não tem namorado mas eu tenho namorada. – Disse Inu-Yasha sem se dar conta, só depois é que percebeu que havia tocado nesse assunto na hora errada e o pior de tudo: com a pessoa errada.

– À que família ela pertence? São da capital? – Perguntou Kazumi após se refazer do choque da notícia.

– Parabéns meu filho! – Disse o pai de Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru ficou indiferente, enquanto Kazumi despejava uma chuva de perguntas e Inu-Taisho tentava em vão desviar a atenção da mulher.

– Chega mãe! – Disse Inu-Yasha por fim, Kazumi parou de falar e começou a fitar o filho mais novo chocada. Inu-Taisho e Sesshoumaru também passaram a encará-lo. – Pare de fazer perguntas porque eu tenho certeza de que você não vai gostar das respostas.

Todos continuaram a encará-lo em silêncio até que Kazumi se levantou soltando fogo pelas ventas.

– Como sua mãe você me deve obediência, por isso eu exijo que você me diga quem é essa fulana!

– É só para esse tipo isso que serve sua autoridade de mãe, para me obrigar a fazer as coisas e para me criticar, mas para ser compreensiva e carinhosa, de forma alguma. – Disse Inu-Yasha se levantando da mesa, exaltado. – Mas se você quer tanto saber... – Disse colocando um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios. – Ela é uma pros-ti-tu-ta. – Completou enfatizando bem a última palavra.

– Você não pode está falando sério! – Exclamou Kazumi.

– Nunca falei tão sério. Pode ter certeza. – Afirmou se retirando da mesa em seguida, ainda sorrindo. Estava satisfeito com o choque que a mãe havia levado, ela caiu sentada na cadeira, de boca aberta e incrivelmente pálida. Seu pai também estava um tanto estupefato e podia jurar que havia visto incredulidade no olhar de Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha saiu de casa logo depois, só voltou de madrugada. mas mesmo assim acordou cedo, estava decidido a ir embora apesar de não ter conversado com o seu pai como queria, mas não tinha importância ele se virava sozinho.

Desceu para tomar café, mas quando estava indo para a copa, uma conversa no escritório chamou sua atenção, então decidiu espiar, constatando que era travada entre seus pais e seu irmão.

– Se você nos chamou aqui para falar de Inu-Yasha e da namorada dele, eu não tenho nada o que fazer aqui. – Disse Sesshoumaru fazendo menção de sair mas sendo impedido pela mãe.

– É sobre isso sim, esse carma de vocês se envolverem com prostitutas. Temos que separar o Inu-Yasha e a namorada se não isso pode manchar a reputação da família. – Disse Kazumi.

– Dessa vez não vou deixar que você manipule a vida de ninguém mais, já chega. – Disse Inu-Taisho.

– É, vamos deixar que Inu-Yasha, o seu querido filho bastardo honre suas origens casando com uma prostituta, feito o que a mãe dele era. – Disse Kazumi.

Inu-Yasha ficou perplexo ao ouvir tais palavras. Então isso significava que Kazumi não era sua mãe e que esta era uma prostituta! Ele fora enganado a vida inteira!

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Há quanto tempo! Já se passaram 175 dias desde a última atualização, para mim, na verdade, não parece que foi tanto assim por que esses meses passaram muito rápido. Sinto muito mesmo, por tê-los feito esperar esse tempo todo. Porém esse ano não foi como eu esperava, foi bem mais corrido do que eu imaginei. Mas saibam que apesar da demora pretendo ir até o fim com essa fic.

Agora mudando de assunto... O que acharam desse capítulo? Ele não bem saiu como eu esperava, mas eu creio que os próximos estão melhores e vocês vão se surpreender com os acontecimentos. No entanto, imagino que ninguém estava esperando por uma revelação dessas. Que família complicada essa, não? E aguardem, tem mais revelações e reviravoltas vindo por aí nos próximos capítulos.

Hoje eu estava lendo os capítulos publicados aqui no site e também, dei uma lida nos que estão no meu caderno. Percebi que há bastante diferenças entre eles. Toda vez que digito um capítulo para por no site eu faço modificações neles, já que eles foram escritos há algum tempo, e acaba que eu mudo de idéia quanto a alguns acontecimentos e ao rumo da história. É por isso que demoro, tenho até o capítulo dezesseis, mas sempre que vou publicar um novo capítulo existem modificações a serem feitas. Os próximos capítulos por exemplo, eu devo praticamente reescrevê-los, então não posso prometer quando haverá atualizações, por que ainda tenho a escola para me preocupar. Este capítulo também sofreu modificações, a parte com o Miroku é uma das coisas que não tinha antes.

Se vocês repararem qualquer coisa contraditória na fic, me avisem por favor! Como eu mexo nessa história de tempos em tempos e faço modificações cada vez que vou publicar um capítulo, eu acabo esquecendo alguns detalhes e posso acabar escrevendo algo sem nexo.

Ah, outra coisa: eu sempre deixo uns recados no meu profile, tem gente que já sabe, mas como não é todo mundo estou avisando aqui. Além disso agora eu estou pensando em deixar lá um pedaço do próximo capítulo. Por isso dêem sempre uma olhada.

E finalmente, as respostas às reviews de vocês!

**Bella Lamounier:** Olá! A Tsubaki não ia nem entrar na minha fic inicialmente, e agora eu acho que ela está sendo mais odiada que o Naraku, que era para ser o malvadão da história. Ela está se saindo uma bela megera mesmo. Eu estava pensando que fim trágico que ela poderia ter e acho que a sua idéia é ótima! Bom, eu gosto de mudar a personalidade e a característica dos personagens, por isso fiz uma Kikyou boa. Logo você saberá o que ela fará, não falta muito para o capítulo em que ela volta. Quanto ao meu primo, agora já faz um bom tempo, então quando me lembro dele é com muita saudade. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Suzana:** Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic, que bom que esteja achando-a romântica, pois essa é a minha intenção. Me desculpe ter te deixado tanto tempo querendo saber o que ia acontecer. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Nakira7158: **Olá! Que bom que gostou da minha história. Eu também sou mais Kagome/Inu-Yasha, acho que foram feitos um para o outro. Sabe, eu nem me lembro direito de onde saiu a idéia dessa fic, com um tema tão sério assim eu queria estar escrevendo uma história melhor, não queria "colorir" tanto a história, já que a realidade é tão mais dura. Fico feliz que tenha gostado desse Inu-Yasha mais doce e romântico. Apesar da demora, eu pretendo ir a até o fim com esta fic. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

**Sachi:** Olá! Fiquei muito contente por você ter dito que começou a ler minha fic e não parou, às vezes quando leio uma história isso acontece de eu não conseguir parar, então eu ficava imaginando se isso acontecia quando alguém lia a minha fic. Sinto muito ter demorado tanto, mas não teve outro jeito. Eu quis fazer um Inu-Yasha mais carinhoso mesmo, não agüentava ver a Kagome sempre sofrendo por ele. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Yuri Sawamura:** Olá! Na verdade, a honra foi minha. E eu lamento mesmo não ter mais tempo para ficar atualizando essa fic, ainda mais com tanta gente acompanhando, mas antes de começar o terceiro ano eu não imaginava que a correria ia ser tanta, eu sabia que ia ser complicado mas não com está sendo. Esse negócio de talento para mim é relativo, quando eu era mais nova eu não conseguia escrever nada que prestasse, mas agora pelo visto eu melhorei um pouco. Quando coloquei a Tsubaki na fic nem eu pensava que ela ia sair tão megera assim, ela fugiu do meu controle! Porém eu ainda acho o Naraku pior, apesar de por enquanto ele estar meio lento. Logo, logo ele mostra a que veio. E sim, a Kikyou volta e isso também não demora. Depois ela arrepende de tê-los deixado, mas também o que mais ela ia fazer, né? Muito obrigada por me desejar boa sorte. Quem sabe você não seja a review 200, mesmo? Beijos!

**Neko Chan: **Olá! Quando você mandou esse comentário já fazia tempo que não teclávamos, agora faz mais ainda, é uma pena. Eu também estou com saudades. Eu amo escrever as cenas da Kagome com o Inu-Yasha, eu acho tão lindo eles juntos. Muito obrigada pelo boa sorte. Beijos!

**Angel Jibrille: **Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Muito obrigada. Apesar da demora espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos!

**Kassie Matsuyama: **Olá! Eu estou ótima, apesar de estar tão ocupada com os estudos. E você, como vai? Que bom que gostou da forma que a Kikyo fugiu, me deu um bom trabalho escrever essa parte. Muito obrigada por me desejar boa sorte, eu estou tentando fazer o meu melhor esse ano. Lamento ter deixado você ansiosa tanto tempo assim. Bejos!

**Kagome Higurashi: **Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. E me desculpe por ainda não ter lido a sua fic, além de não ter muito tempo eu sou uma cabeça de vento, esqueço as coisas com facilidade, mas agora eu anotei para poder ir lá dar uma lida. Ano passado eu não fazia idéia do que me esperava este ano, tanto é que eu comecei a escrever um monte de história e agora não tenho tempo para continuar. Muito obrigada por me desejar boa sorte. Beijos!

**Satuki Kk-chan: **Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico muito contente. Realmente o terceiro ano é bom e é ruim. Qualquer coisa é motivo para eu e meus colegas nos reunirmos, sempre estamos nos lembrando dos bons momentos, isso é um pouco da parte boa, mas o ruim é que tudo é muito corrido e no final do ano vou ter que me separar de pessoas com as quais convivo desde a quinta série. Mas a vida é assim mesmo, né? Não se preocupe em se empolgar e falar demais, como vê, eu também faço isso. Logo a Kikyou volta e você fica sabendo mais sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Eu estou melhor sim, agora só ficou uma grande saudade. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Hyuri Higurashi: **Olá! Sinto muito ter demorado tanto, não era a minha intenção. Sempre que eu pensava que ia ter um tempo livre acabava aparecendo um outro compromisso. Até que eu queria escrever um pouco por dia, mas normalmente no tempo que eu passo em casa não dá para ligar o computador e escrever um pouquinho. Me desculpe mesmo. Muito obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos!

**Sora Naegino: **Olá! Nossa, quantos elogios! Muito obrigada mesmo, fico até sem jeito. Desculpe a demora, infelizmente você vai continuar ainda um tempo curiosa para saber o final. Beijos!

**Miaka: **Olá! Fico contente que a fic esteja te agradando. A Kikyou ainda não encontrou os parentes, mas isso não vai demorar não e então ela poderá ajudar Kagome. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Layla Hamilton: **Olá! Sim, a Kikyou vai ficar com o Suikotsu, não é comum mesmo não, mas eu vi uma vez uma fic em inglês que eles eram o casal principal e acabei gostando da idéia, quando os vi conversando no mangá achei que combinavam. Se a Kagura vai ficar com Sesshoumaru você saberá logo. Infelizmente não deu para atualizar rápido. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Kagome HIGURASHI D.: **Olá! Fico muito feliz que minha fic tenha te agradado tanto. Sinto muito tê-la feito esperar tanto tempo para ler este capítulo. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Shiawase Higurashi: **Olá! Na verdade não foi bem um bloqueio que me impediu de atualizar a fic e sim falta de tempo. Espero que não tenha se matado por causa dessa demora tão grande. Que bom que a minha fic é uma de suas favoritas. Ah, mais o Inu-Yasha e a Kagome vão ter muitas noites de amor sim, a deste capítulo foi uma, só que infelizmente não vou poder descrevê-las, eu não sei fazer isso e também não sei se todo mundo ia gostar. Me desculpe. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**RiNzInHa HiMe: **Olá! É faz um bom tempo e desde que você postou seu comentário faz mais ainda. Sinto muito pela demora. Nossa, você me deixou até emocionada ao dizer que me fic é linda. Muito obrigada. Acho que em relação ao par do Sesshoumaru nós divergimos, né? Que pena, mas quem sabe eu não te convença a mudar de opinião? Acho que eu vou aderir a essas campanhas. Concordo plenamente com você. Continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos!

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: **Olá! Será que eu te matei? Espero que não, pois desde que você deixou essa review passou tanto tempo. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Sinto ter te deixado espera tanto tempo pela atualização. Beijos!

**Gisleine: **Olá! Você já reparou que sempre que conseguimos conversar já passou muito tempo? Essa nossa vida corrida sempre complica tudo, mas agora vou tentar arrumar um tempinho para a gente se falar mais. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Até breve. Muito obrigada por sempre me dar seu apoio. Beijos!

**Kagome Peacecraft: **Olá! Espero que você ainda esteja viva, que não tenha morrido de curiosidade. Eu gostaria de ter podido atender seu pedido e não ter demorado a postar o capítulo. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Annye: **Olá! Eu fico até emocionada por você gostar da minha fic. Muito obrigada. Realmente eu tenho me dedicado a estudar, e por isso a fic tem ficado de lado, espero que quando essa "confusão" toda acabar, eu tenha mais tempo para me dedicar mais a ela. Fico agradecida por me desejar boa sorte. Beijos!

**Youkinha: **Olá! Você ainda está viva, né? Me desculpe pela demora, não deu para atualizar antes. Muito obrigada pelo elogios, fico muito feliz. Ainda não li suas fics para saber se você não está se menosprezando, mas vou ver se arrumo um tempo para dar uma olhada. Beijos!

**Miroku-Juray: **Olá, caro Gladston! Você está me chamando de pervertida? Não venha trocar os papéis, você é que é assim, e não eu! Eu não escrevi nada demais, está bem "light" até. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, mas não precisa exagerar, né? Para de puxar sardinha para o meu lado, porque você é muito suspeito para falar já que meu amigo. E eu já te adiantei muita coisa da história, você é que não dá atenção ao que eu falo... mas tudo bem. Muito obrigada por ter comentado, amei os seus elogios. Beijos!

PS: Eu estava pensando, será que você é o único homem que lê a minha fic?

**Mk-chan160: **Olá! Eu já te mandei o e-mail, mas não custa repetir. Eu estava sem tempo para atualizar o fic devido a escola. E eu sempre deixo aviso, só que fica no meu profile. Muito obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic. Beijos!

**Lora: **Olá! Realmente eu acho que eu tenho a imaginação muito fértil, você não faz idéia de cada coisa que eu invento para por nas minhas histórias. Fico contente por você gostar da minha fic. E eu de fato não tenho intenção de abandonar a fic, apesar da demora. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

**Gheisa-chan: **Olá! Fico feliz por você estar acompanhando a minha fic e por gostar tanto dela. Eu não estou postando por falta de tempo. E ela não está postada em outros sites. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Deusa do anime: **Olá! A falta de atualizações foi devido a minha falta de tempo. Fico feliz que goste da minha fic. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Kayra Hiyana: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou da minha fic. Foi só para variar um pouco que decidi colocar o Inu-Yasha mais meigo nessa história, assim como uma Kikyou boazinha. Eu já não agüento ver mais a Kagome sofrendo por causa do Inu-Yasha e a Kikyou servindo de entrave para um romance entre aqueles dois. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Agradeço também a quem acompanha mas não comenta.**

**Muito obrigada a todos, de coração! Todo esse reconhecimento me deixa muito feliz e significa muito para mim!**

**Mil beijos e até a próxima!**

**M. H. Awayuuki**

**PS: Qualquer coisa me avisem. Eu terminei esse capítulo de noitee não deu para revisá-lo.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

**Um Plano de Separação**

A manhã seguinte a da partida de Inu-Yasha estava cinzenta, causando uma sensação de melancolia e tristeza. Kagome, que acordara com um estranho aperto no peito, estava agora no quarto de Kagura conversando com a mesma enquanto observava o tempo através da janela.

– Parece que não teremos sol hoje... em relação a esta manhã, a de ontem, estava radiante. Não sei... não gosto muito do tempo assim, sempre fico apreensiva. Talvez seja por que temo que se forme uma tempestade. Não me dou bem com elas. – Comentou a garota de olhos azuis cm um olhar um tanto distante.

– Já eu, sempre gostei desse tempo, apesar de me dar a sensação de solidão às vezes. Acho reconfortante ouvir o barulho da chuva, mesmo daquelas mais violentas. Também nunca tive medo dos trovões. Inclusive tenho boas lembranças relacionadas a eles. – Kagura deu seu parecer, esboçando um sorriso tanto nostálgico quanto enigmático, que passou despercebido a Kagome que se encontrava perdida em seus pensamentos.

– Sabe, Kagura, eu estou com medo. Estou insegura com essa história do Inu-Yasha ficar um mês fora, e não sei porque esse tempo só aumenta esta má impressão com a qual estou. Penso que está para acontecer alguma coisa. – A jovem desviou o olhar da janela e se voltou para amiga, revelando uma grande preocupação em seu semblante.

– Tente ficar tranqüila, Kagome. Acho que não deve ignorar o que está sentindo, mas seja o que for, no fim dará tudo certo. É como diz o ditado, depois da tempestade sempre vem a calmaria. – Disse a mulher de olhos vermelhos se aproximando da garota e abraçando-a transmitindo todo o consolo que podia.

Enquanto isso, bem próximo dali, no andar de baixo daquela casa. Tsubaki acabava de se reunir com Naraku no escritório dele. Ela o procurara logo cedo, para contar mais algumas descobertas que fizera a respeito do caso de Kagome e Inu-Yasha.

– Naraku, o relacionamento daqueles dois está cada vez mais sério. Você acredita que ele até deu um anel de compromisso para ela? – A mulher afirmou logo que se acomodou em frente ao homem. Este, sempre incrivelmente indiferente, para a surpresa dela, por um momento demonstrou uma reação de choque diante de suas palavras, mas em seguida seu semblante endureceu e seus olhos se tornaram cruéis. – Eu ouvi quando ela contou para Kagura, ontem, assim que chegou. Ela disse também que não iria usa a jóia para você não desconfiar, então guardou-a. – Completou.

Tsubaki não sabia, mas Naraku já havia tramado um plano, contra o que ela chamara de "casalzinho de tolos", desde que Inu-Yasha admitira sua necessidade de viajar e pagou pelo tempo que ficaria fora. Mas agora, com essa descoberta que a mulher à sua frente acabara de lhe contar, sentira uma estranha vontade de compartilhar esse plano, de separar Kagome de Inu-Yasha, com alguém. Era como se apregoar sua maldade com alguma pessoa o fizesse se sentir bem e o fizesse esquecer a sensação de que estava sendo feito de bobo por causa desse casal.

– Então que ela guarde bem essa jóia, por que vai ser o único consolo que ela terá de agora para frente. Vou aproveitar ausência de Inu-Yasha para separá-lo de Kagome. – Naraku informou.

– Vai dar um sumiço na garota? – Questionou a mulher, não sem um certo desdém.

– Não, isso é muito pouco. Ela me tentou fazer de idiota. O que eu vou fazer vai destruir esse relacionamento que ela tem com esse playboyzinho. Depois do que eu fizer, duvido que ele vai querer saber dela. Kagome pensou que podia me enganar mas as coisas não são como ela imagina.

– Você vai possuí-la? – Tsubaki perguntou dissimulando seu ciúme, pois secretamente nutria um sentimento em relação a Naraku e odiava qualquer uma que ela tivesse notícia que dormira com ele, e com certeza, Kikyou era uma delas, e para ser mais precisa, a principal.

– Não, de forma alguma. Não me sinto atraído por ela, é muito criança. Por isso nem me dei o trabalho de "estreiá-la". – O homem retrucou com indiferença. – É simples. Vou obrigá-la a continuar a se prostituir, mesmo Inu-Yasha tendo pago o mês inteiro por ela. Kagome não pode fazer nada contra mim, não enquanto o irmão estiver sob a minha guarda. Posso chantegeá-la a vontade através dele. E quando o rapaz souber que ela teve outros clientes em sua ausência não vai querer mais saber dela. Mas é claro que ele não vai saber que fui eu quem a obrigou, farei com que pense que foi a vontade dela. – Ele completou com um sorriso frio e cruel.

Tsubaki nada disse, se limitou a sorrir satisfeita, aquilo seria uma vingança perfeita contra Kikyou. Pois o que afetava a Kagome acabaria por afetar a irmã, já que elas eram tão unidas. Mal podia esperar pela volta de Kikyou, já conseguia imaginar a cara que faria quando soubesse do destino que a pobre irmã tivera.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

– Não fale isso alto, ele vai acabar escutando. – Disse Inu-Taisho abaixando o tom de voz.

– Não precisa se preocupar, ele ainda não chegou, o carro dele não está na garagem. – Disse Sesshoumaru.

– Realmente meu carro não está na garagem, mas como podem ver eu estou aqui. – Disse Inu-Yasha entrando no escritório, enquanto os três presentes o olhavam perplexos. – Eu bati ele ontem à noite, e agora ele está numa oficina, eu voltei de taxi. – Explicou.

– Você por acaso escutou toda a nossa conversa? – Perguntou Inu-Taisho já esperando pelo pior, só estava querendo ter certeza de que ele havia ouvido a parte mais importante.

– Pelo menos uma boa parte dela sim, e por isso entrei aqui. Quero uma explicação.

– Eu explico, é melhor vocês darem licença e me deixarem às sois com Inu-Yasha. – Inu-Taisho disse para sua mulher e o seu outro filho. – E quando saírem, fechem a porta por favor. – Completou.

Kazumi e Sesshoumaru se foram fechando a porta como havia sido pedido.

– Comece do começo, certo? – disse Inu-Yasha sentando em um dos sofás do escritório enquanto seu pai sentou-se em sua poltrona atrás de uma ampla mesa.

– Quando Sesshoumaru tinha um pouco mais de um ano, eu conheci uma prostituta e tive um caso com ela, uns meses depois Kazumi descobriu e ameaçou fazer um escândalo se eu não terminasse com o caso. Na época eu fui muito fraco e aceitei, apesar de não ser exatamente o que eu queria e de que Izayoi estava grávida. Kazumi foi insistente e disse que até criaria você como filho dela, desde que eu não mantivesse nenhum contato com sua mãe. Com muito custo Izayoi cedeu e só fez isso porque eu disse que seria melhor para você, entre outras muitas ameaças e bobagens que aleguei. Bom, em resumo, foi isso que aconteceu.

– E essa história de que o carma de nossa família é os homens se envolverem com prostitutas?

– É que com Sesshoumaru aconteceu mais ou menos a mesma coisa, só que ele não era casado com a falecida Sara, quando ele se apaixonou por Kagura. – Inu-Yasha estava tão transtornada que na hora não ligou o nome que seu pai havia pronunciado com o nome da amiga de sua amada. - Ela também ficou grávida de Sesshoumaru.

– E onde está a criança? – Interrompeu Inu-Yasha.

– Como eu disse aconteceu mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Kazumi mais uma vez interferiu e arrumou o casamento de Sesshoumaru com Sara, que teve que aceitar a Rin como filha. No entanto ao contrário de Kazumi, Sara aceitou a menina de braços abertos até que se foi.

– E como eu nunca soube dessa história?

– Aproveitamos que você estava estudando fora. Não queríamos correr o risco de sua origem vir á tona, então ocultamos tudo de você.

– Agora eu estou entendo tudo! É por causa de minha origem que minha mãe... quer dizer Kazumi sempre preferiu que eu estudasse fora. Ela nunca me aceitou realmente. - Inu-Yasha comentou como se apenas para si mesmo, com a voz embargada.

– A medida que você foi crescendo e ficando mais parecido com sua mãe, ela começou a querer te afastar de casa. Olhar para você, era como reviver o passado. E Kazumi era incapaz de conviver com lembrança que você evocava da humilhação provocada pela minha traição e de seu orgulho ferido. Não a culpo, o erro foi meu em aceitar a chantagem dela, mas destratar a própria neta! Sempre achei um absurdo. Ela também não gosta de ter Rin aqui em casa, mas, como Sesshoumaru parece não estar nem aí, deixou que a menina fosse mandada para um internato.

– E minha verdadeira mãe? Izayoi, não é? – O rapaz continuava conversando com seu pai, mas não fazia idéia de onde tirava forças, para conseguir suportar ouvir tantos absurdos. Como Inu-Taisho e Sesshoumaru puderam se deixar serem manipulados dessa forma?

– Isso mesmo, vou te dar o endereço dela. Ela mora numa cidadezinha não muito longe da qual você vive. Kazumi não sabe, mas eu não perdi a sua mãe de vista, sempre dou um jeito de mandar notícias suas para ela. – Disse Inu-Taisho tentando esboçar um sorrir para o filho. Mas logo desistiu ao ver a cara de poucos amigos deste.

Inu-Yasha pegou o endereço e não disse mais nada, foi para o seu quarto. Desistiu de comer algo antes de ir embora, pegou suas coisas, descendo em seguida. Na sala, seu pai, Kazumi e Sesshoumaru, se olhavam mas não diziam nada. Quando Inu-Yasha foi até eles, todos ficaram encarando-o.

– Pensei muito. – Disse o rapaz de olhos violetas. – E cheguei a conclusão de que é impossível ficar mais um minuto nesta casa. Não consigo ter nenhum pensamento coerente a respeito de vocês, pois, simplesmente não encontro nada que faça sentido nessa situação toda. Só vejo absurdos no comportamento de vocês. É melhor eu me calar e ir embora, nesse momento, não passa nada de muito bom pela minha cabeça para falar, mesmo. – Kazumi ia se manifestar mas Inu-Taisho não permitiu. – Vou ficar na cidade até meu carro ficar pronto, até lá espero não ter a infelicidade de encontrar nenhum de vocês. – Disse dando as costas para os três, mas de repente voltou a se virar. – E mais um coisa. Sesshoumaru, ao invés de ficar olhando o mundo com desprezo e agindo como se fosse inatingível e inabalável, devia tirar sua filha daquele colégio e ir atrás da mãe dela. – Completou e foi finalmente embora.

Ninguém disse nada, pois, sabiam que no fundo ele estava certo. Kazumi havia agido com egoísmo e sem pensar nos sentimentos de todos os envolvidos. Inu-Taisho e Sesshoumaru haviam sido fracos, preferiram ser omissos e deixaram a culpa toda para Kazumi, ao invés de lutarem pelo que realmente desejavam.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Na parte da tarde Kagome voltou ao quarto de Kagura e bateu na porta, mas não recebeu resposta, então preocupada, decidiu entrar assim mesmo.

E assim que estava dentro do quarto, viu que a mulher de olhos vermelhos estava lá sim. Se encontrava sentada na cama olhando uns papéis, que a jovem identificou como sendo fotografias, e estava de costas para a porta.

Mas ao ouvir esta se abrir se virou para ver de quem se tratava.

– Desculpe, eu volto depois. – Disse Kagome, ao ver os olhos de Kagura marejados.

– Não, entre por favor, eu preciso desabafar com alguém. – Retrucou a esta última limpando as lágrimas.

Kagome entrou e fechou a porta sentando-se ao lado de Kagura na cama.

– Ela é uma gracinha não é? – Perguntou a mais velha, mostrando uma fotografia de uma menina de uns seis anos.

– É sim, é ela que é a sua irmã, a Kanna? – Indagou Kagome, que apesar de já ter ouvido comentários sobre esta parente da amiga nunca soube de fato muito a respeito.

– Não, é minha filha Rin. – Kagome arregalou os olhos. – Eu nunca contei para ninguém, mas eu preciso desabafar esse segredo. É minha filha e de Sesshoumaru. Ela está com ele. Essas fotos foi o pai dele que mandou. Aliás ele sempre manda, ficou com pena de mim. Acho que Sesshoumaru não sabe. Em segredo, o pai dele me perguntou se eu gostaria de receber notícias da menina. Claro que eu aceitei, dói muito tê-la longe de mim, e saber que ela está bem me faz sentir melhor. O Naraku também tem conhecimento dessas fotos, mas faz vista grossa.

– Kagura, eu não fazia idéia de que você guardasse um segredo assim. Nunca ouvi nada a respeito disso aqui nessa casa. Como você conseguiu ocultar isso esse tempo todo?

– Na época, no começo da gravidez eu passei muito mal, então o Naraku aproveitou para espalhar que eu estava doente e me levou daqui e me internou numa clínica. Só permitiu que eu tivesse o bebê porque Sesshoumaru pagou muito por ele. Quando a Rin nasceu eu voltei para cá. Foi difícil, mas era o melhor que eu podia fazer pela minha filha. – Explicou Kagura, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas, mas incontroláveis caíam pelo seu rosto.

– O seu coração é muito maior do que eu pensava, Kagura. Sacrificou o seu amor por Sesshoumaru e protegeu sua filha, mesmo tendo que abrir mão dela. Mas o pior de tudo é ter guardado todo sofrimento só para você. Como você pôde agüentar? – Kagome questionou emocionada, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

– Você fala como se você não fizesse nada. Aceitar as chantagens do Naraku para ele não sumir com o seu irmão é a mesma coisa, e aposto que você faria qualquer coisa pela felicidade de Inu-Yasha. Kagome, você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que por amor e pelo bem-estar de quem nos é querido somos capazes de muita coisa, não há limites para o desprendimento.

– Você tem razão, eu não hesitaria, além de amá-lo ele tem sido muito bom para mim. E pelos menos irmãos eu faço qualquer coisa, e por você também, conte comigo para o que precisar, você tem sido uma grande amiga.

– Isso não é nada, eu tenho muito carinho por você. Mas além disso, você sabe como eu gosto de ver o Naraku pelas costas. E já que você falou em família, vou te mostrar a minha irmã. – Disse Kagura mostrando para Kagome a foto de uma menina de cabelos brancos que devia ter mais ou menos a idade desta última.

– Mas você são tão diferentes.

– É, todo mundo diz isso. – Kagura sorriu.

As duas passaram a tarde tranqüilas, conversando amenidades como se em suas vidas não pairasse nenhuma incerteza e esquecidas do lugar em que se encontravam. Mas com a chegada da noite a realidade voltou. Pelo menos para uma delas. Kagura se levantou para separar as coisas que iria usar, enquanto Kagome suspirou aliviada por que, apesar da ausência de Inu-Yasha, estava livre de enfrentar o mesmo destino de sua amiga.

Começou a pensar na saudade que já sentia de Inu-Yasha. Era a segunda noite que não se viam desde que o conhecera. Mas pelo menos no dia anterior, ela o vira pela manhã, mas e naquele? Estava sendo quase insuportável... um dia inteiro sem o seu amado... e se não fosse a conversa com Kagura... a solidão teria sido bem maior. Como conseguiria agüentar um mês inteiro sem ele?

Estava tão distraída, que nem se deu conta de que alguém, entrara no quarto e a encarava. Era Naraku.

– Vá se arrumar também. – Naraku ordenou.

Kagome sobressaltou-se com aquela voz, e assustada olhou para aquele homem, que, ela se dera conta, estava lhe dizendo algo.

– O que? – Ela perguntou, se reincorporando.

– Eu mandei você ir se arrumar. Você vai trabalhar como todas as outras, nesta casa. – Naraku respondeu, sem um pingo de emoção.

– Trabalhar? Por quê? O Inu-Yasha pagou por esse tempo que vai ficar fora! – Kagome exclamou.

Kagura olhava para aquela cena sem compreender bem o que estava acontecendo.

– Realmente ele pagou. Mas eu pensei bem e percebi que posso ganhar o dobro se colocar você par trabalhar nesses dias que esse rapaz está fora. – Naraku argumentou friamente enquanto Kagome olhava para ele horrorizada.

– Mas isso não é justo! – A garota de olhos azuis gritou.

– Naraku, seu maldito! Você não pode fazer isso. – Kagura intrometeu-se, se aproximando de Naraku.

– Justo? – Ele deu uma gargalhada sem humor. – Sei que não é. Mas eu nunca fui honrado mesmo. Não quero ouvir argumento algum., Kagome. Você simplesmente vai me obedecer.

– Nojento! Crápula! Maldito filho da mãe! – Tomando as dores de Kagome, Kagura avançou sobre aquele homem extremamente ordinário. No entanto, ele se desviou e acertou uma golpe na mulher jogando-a contra o chão..

Kagome correu para amiga, lutando contra a vontade de agredi-lo também. Lançou um olhar cheio de hostilidade a ele e certificou-se de que a mulher de olhos vermelhos se encontrava bem.

A garota de olhos azuis voltou a encarar o homem, Kagura, enquanto massageava a sua testa num local em que logo surgiria um galo, também o fez. Ambas não conseguiam ocultar no olhar todo o desprezo e indignação que estavam sentindo naquele instante.

– É melhor você não me desobedecer, Kagome. Tenho certeza que você não está a fim de saber, o que pode acontecer ao seu irmão se você fizer isso. E você, Kagura, não me desafie. Sabe, fui até muito condescendente com você. Não vou tolerar mais. – Naraku falou com firmeza, se retirando em seguida.

As duas, em choque, não se mexeram. Não conseguiam pensar numa reação. Transtornada, Kagome só se levantou após alguns minutos, ajudando amiga a ficar em pé. Sentia o peito apertado. E então compreendeu que seus temores e a estranha sensação que sentira mais cedo não era apenas uma má impressão por causa do tempo fechado. Seu pior pesadelo estava se concretizando. Ela está certa em ficar com medo!

Quase sem se dar contar, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Olhou para Kagura em busca de alguma solução. Mas no olhar da outra só havia um profundo pesar.

– Meu Deus, o quê que eu faço? Oh, Kagura... e agora? – Kagome questionou permitindo que o pranto lhe tomasse conta.

Infelizmente, Kagura não tinha nenhuma resposta. E única coisa que pôde oferecer foi um abraço amigo como consolo.

* * *

Oi, pessoal!

Enfim, eu apareci! Nossa, foi um recorde! Duzentos e dez dias, nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem postar! A verdade é que eu sinto muito, de coração. Eu sei o quanto é chato ficar esperando pelo próximo capítulo, ainda mais quando estamos mortos de curiosidade para saber o que vai acontecer.

Infelizmente, não deu para postar antes. Meu ano foi super atribulado. Além de estudar de manhã, à tarde, eu tinha aula na segunda e provas terça e quinta, e, à noite, eu tinha curso uma vez na semana, de Inglês no primeiro semestre e de Gestão Empresarial no segundo. E também, como era o último ano com os meus amigos, aproveitei e saí um pouco de casa, coisa que eu nunca fui de fazer.

Então com tantas obrigações eu tive que deixar outras coisas de lado. E não foi só escrever, também parei de ver televisão e ler mangá, inclusive, estou com 27 edições de Inu-Yasha atrasadas para ler.

Meu ano realmente não foi fácil, para completar, tive alguns problemas com uns colegas. Mesmo a gente tentando ficar no nosso canto, parece que tem gente que se incomoda com isso. Foi muito chato, fiquei magoada de tal forma que nem mesmo fiz as provas finais. Precisei de um tempo para pensar, ficar em paz e curar feridas.

Bom, chega de drama! Agora estou melhor, comecei o ano bem! Passei no vestibular! Logo, logo vou me mudar! Estou morta de medo e já sinto saudade da minha família, mas preciso dar um rumo na vida. No começo, acho que vai ser bem atribulado, e por isso não sei como vou fazer para terminar a fic. Mas tenha a certeza de que eu sempre volto. Posso demorar o que for, mas eu não vou abandonar esta fic. Essa história significa muito para mim, principalmente, por todo carinho que vocês têm demonstrado por ela.

Desculpem por ficar alugando vocês, mas, vocês mereciam uma explicação pela demora.

Quanto ao capítulo, eu sei que foi bem chato. Não teve nenhuma cena de Kagome e Inu-Yasha, mas se eu centrar só no romance dos dois a história não anda. De agora para frente, muitas vezes, vocês vão querer me matar, mas agüentem firme! Eu tão sou tão má quanto vai parecer, pelo contrário, amo finais felizes. Também sei que ele ficou mas curto do que os últimos, mas é que se eu fosse tentar escrever mais, ele não ia sair hoje. E eu precisava que ele saísse logo, porque vou viajar. Aí então seria só quando eu voltasse.

Mas chega de papo! Obrigada pela atenção de vocês, pela paciência, pelo carinho e pela consideração. Meus agradecimentos também para aqueles que lêem e não comentam. E agora as respostas às reviews. Muito obrigada pelos comentários de todos vocês!

**Nina: **Oi! Muito obrigada por estar acompanhado a minha fic, mesmo com toda essa demora. Que bom que esteja gostando dela! Espero que me perdoe por todo este tempo sem postar. Beijos!

-**Lo- Fm: **Oi! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 8. Desculpe por fazê-la esperar tanto para que este saísse. Muito obrigada por me desejar sucesso, isso significa muito para mim. Beijos!

**Mk-chan160: **Oi! É muito bom saber que você gosta tanto assim da minha fic, muito obrigada. Sinto por tê-la desapontado e ter demorado ainda mais para postar este capítulo, espero que com o próximo isso não aconteça. Beijos!

**Kayra Hiyana: **Oi! Muito obrigada por continuar acompanhando e comentando a minha fic, apesar do meu enrolo. Eu gosto de ser diferente, por isso a Kikyou deixou de ser empecilho ao amor de Kagome e Inu-Yasha. Isso ficou a cargo do Naraku e da Tsubaki. E logo você vai perceber que tem mais diferenças, como muitos casais que não são os que a maioria gosta. Beijos!

**Miaka: **Oi! Pelo visto eu surpreendi um pouco com o capítulo passado. E talvez, eu tenha causado mais surpresas ainda neste capítulo também, que teve mais revelações. Espero que tenha gostado, muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Youkinha: **Oi! Acho que este capítulo responde às suas dúvidas. A reação de Naraku em relação ao noivado de Kagome não foi nada boa. E ainda tem mais sofrimento pela frente. O próximo capítulo é decisivo. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: **Oi! Não desista de ler a minha fic. Eu tardo, mas não falho! Por favor, me perdoe pela demora! Eu não queria te deixar curiosa por tanto tempo, mas infelizmente aconteceu. Mas agora você já leu este capítulo e ele responde às suas dúvidas. Na verdade a Kazumi manipulou a vida tanto do Sesshoumaru quanto do Inu-Taisho. Muito obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, apesar da minha demora. Beijos!

**Yukina Rhapsody: **Oi! Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando da minha fic. Muito Obrigada! É, o Naraku é um atraso na vida da Kagome e do Inu-Yasha, mas na vida nem tudo são flores, né? Eles vão passar por muitos desafios, porém, no final... aí, você acompanha a fic para saber o que acontece! Beijos!

**Bellynha: **Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado. Muito obrigada por comentar, e não se preocupe se você se esquecer. Pois é, a Kazumi é uma cobra, que na verdade não gosta nem do próprio filho, o Sesshoumaru, é muito egoísta e só consegue pensar em si mesma. Quanto ao Inu-Yasha voltar... talvez agora não seja uma boa idéia... Beijos!

**Mitsuki Tabemashi: **Oi! Espero que você não tenha pirado de vez por causa da minha demora. Detesto deixar as pessoas esperando, por que eu também sou leitora e sei o que é ficar curiosa e louca para ler a continuação de uma história. Fique a vontade para comentar sobre os personagens, é bom saber o que vocês pensam. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Mitsuki Nakao: **Oi! Demorei de novo, né? Espero que tenha ficado feliz por eu ter aparecido de novo. Que bom que a fic esteja te agradando. Muito obrigada por acompanhar. Realmente o Inu-Yasha tá OOC, e não é só ele, pode se dizer que todos estão. Eu, particularmente, acho difícil manter as características psicológicas de personagens criados por outras pessoas. A Kazumi é uma megera mesmo, como ela tem coragem de tratar o Inu-Yasha tão mal, né? Ainda não afirmo que o Sesshoumaru vai terminar com a Kagura, mas é incontestável que eles têm um elo inquebrável: a Rin. Acho que vou receber muita ameaça de morte, agora, que vocês já sabem que a Rin é filha dos dois... mas gosto é gosto! O que seria do amarelo se todos gostassem de verde? Beijos!

**Kirana: **Oi! Me perdoe por não ter atualizado rápido como você gostaria. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Deusa do anime: **Oi! Não se mate! Continue acompanhando a minha fic. Eu demoro mas sempre volto para atualizar. Que bom que você achou o capítulo 8 M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O, fico muito contente por isso. Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando e comentando a minha fic. Beijos!

**Ana Jully Potter: **Oi! É muito triste mesmo o que a Kagome tem passado. E o pior, é que existem garotas que passam o mesmo que ela e não têm nem um tipo de consolo e nem um final feliz. Não, a Kazumi não é a mãe do Inu-Yasha, é a Izayoi, como foi explicado melhor neste capítulo. Muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar minha fic. Beijos!

**Jaque-chan: **Oi! Que bom que você esteja gostando da minha fic. Muito obrigada! Parece que eu surpreendi muita gente, eu sabia que iam estranhar a mãe do Inu-Yasha se chamar Kazumi! Desculpe essa demora toda, infelizmente não deu para postar antes. Beijos!

**Ka.Kagome: **Oi! Muito obrigada pelo elogios e pela paciência. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic. Beijos!

**MaryHimura: **Oi! Essa descoberta não influi em nada para os dois. O problema são influências como Naraku e Tsubaki, essas sim causam estragos. Este capítulo responde a sua pergunta. Sim, a Rin é filha da Kagura. Fique tranqüila, apesar da demora não desistirei da fic. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Raven Ashtart: **Oi! Realmente a Kazumi conseguiu chocar mais. Imagine, você ficar sabendo que foi enganado durante 26 anos! E você também estava certa quanto a acontecer algo à Kagome enquanto o Inu-Yasha estivesse fora. E no próximo capítulo você descobre se ele volta antes do previsto. Me desculpe por ter demorado e muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Nila-chan: **Oi! Realmente eu não demorei 175! Pior ainda, eu demorei 210! Ai, me desculpe por favor! Tomara que você não tenha morrido do coração! Só para me redimir eu responder as suas perguntas, com isso eu vou estar revelando algo sobre a história que eu não devia. Olha, o nem o Inu-Taisho nem o Sesshoumaru vão ajudar a Kagome e o Inu-Yasha, porque vai acontecer algo no próximo capítulo, que vai fazer com que essa ajuda não seja mais necessária. Não será o Inu-Yasha que vai tirá-la de lá. Fico contente que esteja gostando da minha fic. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Sakura-chan: **Oi! Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a minha fic. Você acha que eu fui muito rápida? Será que uma espera de 26 anos não é mais do que suficiente? Estou só brincando, viu? Entendi o que você falou e concordo. Ele devia ter chegado na casa do pai dele e ter tido bastante atrito com a Kazumi antes de descobrir a verdade. Só que eu estava com um pouco de pressa e sem paciência. Não consegui pensar em nada que ele poderia fazer enquanto estivesse lá, para prolongar um pouco mais a história antes dessa revelação. E essa idéia sua de vender a Kagome foi ótima! Se eu já não tivesse outros planos para o Houjo, até que eu poderia usá-la. Realmente o Naraku está bem bonzinho, acho que até a Tsubaki ganha dele. Eu já me convenci de que não sei lidar com vilões. Beijos!

**Jaqueline Sant'ana: **Oi! Que bom que você gostou do pedido de noivado. Eu queria mesmo que ficasse bem romântico. Sabe, eu sou dessas que acreditam em príncipes encantados. E torço para que todas encontrem o seu, mesmo que ele esteja escondido sob um disfarce de sapo. Resumindo: sou uma romântica incurável. Posso até fazer meus personagens sofrerem, mas não tenho coragem de fazer um final triste. Desculpe pela demora e muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar a minha fic. Beijos!

**Ayame: **Oi! Fico muito contente por você estar gostando da minha fic. Pois é, sinto te desapontar, mas como eu sou bem dramática, pode esperar muito sofrimento pela frente. Das suas perguntas a única que tem uma resposta feliz é a sobre o irmão dela. Sim, o irmão dela volta! Que bom que a Kikyou boazinha esteja agradando. Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. Beijos!

**HysteriC Angel o.O: **Oi! Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado tanto da minha fic. Só sinto tê-la feito esperar tanto por uma atualização. Me desculpe. Mas apesar disso não deixe de continuar acompanhando. Beijos!

**Kuny-chan: **Oi! Muito obrigada por seus elogios! É bom saber que você esteja gostando do que escrevo e fico feliz por achá-lo cada vez mais interessante. Continue acompanhando, farei o possível para não desapontá-la! Beijos!

**Mariana: **Oi! Está vendo? Eu não desisti! Pelo você, não esperou tanto quanto as outras. Espero ter demorado menos do que você esperava. Sabe que você me lembrou o meu professor de matemática? Sem ofensa, viu! Rsrs. É que ele sempre me chamava de senhorita. Nossa, estou com saudades dele. Adoro matemática! Eu é que agradeço pela sua atenção. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**Kagome-higurashi-br: **Oi! Muito obrigada por comentar. Fico contente por estar gostando da minha fic. Beijos!

**Suh-Chan: **Oi! Finalmente eu atualizei, né? Eu tinha que dar um jeito se não ia completar um ano sem postar. Que bom que você esteja gostando da fic. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Sanetoki-san: **Oi! Você é mais uma, das poucas que tiveram que aguardar, menos tempo pela atualização. Espero que você tenha morrido de curiosidade. Muito obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Raquel: **Oi! Que bom que você a fic esteja te agradando, muito obrigada por comentar! Considerando a data do seu comentário, até que eu não demorei, né? Beijos!

Quem me pediu para passar na fic dele e eu ainda não deixei comentário, me cobre de novo por favor. Eu tinha anotado o nome das fics para ler mas acabei perdendo. Sei que já visitei algumas, mas não sei quais foram.

Se vocês acharem alguma incoerência na fic, me avisem. Esse negócio de passar muito tempo sem atualizar, causa uma confusão! Às vezes não me lembro do que eu escrevi. E ainda tenho um monte de idéias para usar na fic, misturadas na mente, que me deixam louca.

Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês,

Beijos!


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

**Esperança**

Mais calma, Kagome soltou-se dos braços reconfortantes da amiga e passou os dedos ao redor dos olhos para retirar os vestígios de suas lágrimas.

– Eu não posso me render. Tenho que enfrentar esse desgraçado. – Dizendo isso ela abriu a porta de seu quarto para ir falar com o odioso Naraku e saiu passando por uma Kagura estática, totalmente sem ação.

Desceu e foi direto para a não menos odiosa sala que pertencia àquele monstro. A poltrona dele encontrava-se de costas para a entrada, mas assim que ela entrou e fechou a porta ele se virou e encarou-a com crueldade.

– Seja bem vinda Kagome. É um prazer tê-la em minha sala. – Ele disse se levantando e sentando em sua mesa de forma a ficar de frente para Kagome, bem próximo a ela.

– Sinto não poder compartilhar desse prazer. No entanto... – Ela começou a responder com um tom carregado de sarcasmo, mas foi interrompida.

– Uh, a gatinha tem garras. – Naraku zombou.

– Mas não é isso que importa. – Kagome fez questão de ignorá-lo. – Eu vim aqui para te dizer que não vou trabalhar, Inu-Yasha pagou por esse mês, mesmo ele estando fora. Se você me obrigar a trabalhar ele com certeza vai querer o dinheiro que pagou de volta.

– Ele não está aqui para saber se você está trabalhando. E eu vou não perder a chance de ganhar em dobro. – Aquele homem continuava a zombar dela.

Chocada Kagome não soube o que dizer e ele continuou, mas desta vez a sua fisionomia era extremamente cruel.

– Para dizer a verdade, os motivos são outros. – Disse enigmaticamente e fez uma pausa. - Kagome, você tentou me fazer de idiota, mas não faz idéia de com quem está lidando. Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar esse casinho seu ir para frente? Não mesmo! Eu sei de tudo sobre você e Inu-Yasha, mas você não escapará de mim assim tão facilmente.

– Do.. do quê você está falando? – A garota perguntou sem poder ocultar a palidez que tomaa conta de seu rosto.

– Não adianta fingir para mim. Eu descobri que o idiota se apaixonou por você a ponto de lhe dar um anel de compromisso. Que patético! – O monstro soltou uma gargalhada que chegou aos ouvidos de Kagome como punhais.

Paralisada pelo choque, não tinha condição alguma de tentar fugir àquela verdade. Como ele conseguira descobrir?... na verdade isso não era importante, não mudaria nada!

– Diga adeus à Inu-Yasha, pois quando ele voltar eu o farei saber que você trabalhou mesmo ciente de que não precisava. E então, tenho certeza de que nunca mais ele vai querer saber de você.

– Eu... vou contar para ele que foi você quem me obrigou! – Kagome exclamou, os lábios tremendo de indignação.

– Mas é como eu te disse antes. Sei que você não vai dizer nada porque se não eu vou ter que dar um sumiço no seu irmãozinho. O que você acha?

– Eu odeio você, seu monstro! Eu te desprezo!

Kagome o encarava com ódio e cheia de ressentimento. Acabara de constatar que estava certa, o mau presságio se concretizara e agora estava perdida.

– Vamos Kagome, escolha! O amor de sua vida ou seu irmãozinho querido? – Naraku indagou com deboche.

Como escolher? Inu-Yasha era a sua vida, tinha certeza de que só seria feliz se o tivesse ao seu lado. Nunca poderia encontrar outro como ele... mas seu irmão... era ainda uma criança e não podia se defender, estava nas mãos de Naraku.

"Meu Deus, me ajude! O que eu faço?" – Kagome orou em silêncio.

Então com o coração despedaçado, hesitou um instante e então decidiu:

– Eu escolho... meu irmão. – Logo em seguida ela se levantou mas Naraku a impediu de se retirar agarrando seu pulso. Levantou-se também e segurou com uma das mãos o rosto da jovem pelo queixo.

– Fez a coisa certa, menina. E eu sabia que você faria isso. – Fez uma pausa e ordenou: - Circule! Não quero vê-la parada num canto se escondendo e... arrume-se com esmero, quero vê-la bem deliciosa, meu bem. – Dizendo isso Naraku lascou um beijo em Kagome que o repeliu com repugnância. Enquanto a via partir, ele deu uma gargalhada malvada.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Enquanto corria pelos corredores daquela casa maldita para chegar até seu quarto Kagome sentia novamente as lágrimas verterem de seus olhos.

Uma dor profunda sufocava seu peito e quando chegou a seu destino simplesmente desabou em sua cama. Tentava controlar os soluços que lhe subiam pela garganta no entanto era impossível. Estava descontrolada e não conseguia enxergar a solução para acabar com seu sofrimento.

A porta abriu-se devagar e por ela entrou Kagura com a preocupação estampada em seu rosto. Sentou-se na cama da garota e não disse nada, esperando que Kagome se manifestasse. O que esta fez, assim que pôde controlar os soluços.

– Kagura, Naraku descobriu sobre mim e Inu-Yasha. Essa idéia de me fazer trabalhar não é para que ele ganhe em dobro e sim para separar de Inu-Yasha.

– Mas como ele conseguiu descobrir? – Kagura questionou consternada.

– Não sei, eu me fiz essa mesma pergunta mas não ousei perguntar nada, afinal não ia adiantar, o mal já está feito. – Kagome respondeu com amargura.

Kagura não disse nada... não havia o que dizer. Era tudo muito injusto. Sentiu uma dor imensa no coração, por si mesma, por Kagome e por todas as vítimas de Naraku.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

À medida que descia as escadas Kagome fazia inúmeras preces silenciosas. Um milagre! Só um milagre poderia salvá-la. Uma dor agonizante invadia seu coração. Ia trair Inu-Yasha e não sabia como poderia viver com essa triste realidade, pois nem a certeza de ter feito a escolha mais correta lhe aliviava a consciência.

A sua aparência naquele momento condizia perfeitamente com o que se passava em sua mente. Uma fragilidade e vulnerabilidade que cortaria o coração de qualquer um, no entanto, com Naraku isso não funcionaria, afinal, ele parecia desprovido de tal órgão.

Que agonia! Kagome sentia o olhar de Naraku sobre si.

"Circule!", ele havia ordenado. Não podia se esconder em nenhum canto para tentar passar despercebida, ele a vigiava, garantindo assim, que suas ordens fossem cumpridas.

Ela andava por entre clientes e as outras meninas da casa, rezando para que ninguém a abordasse, quando o seu olhar se encontrou com o de um jovem homem. Era alto, de cabelos castanhos cor de café e àquela distância seus olhos pareciam castanhos também.

Algo na forma em que a fitava fez com que Kagome não o temesse. Pena? Compaixão?... Compreensão?

Ele veio em sua direção e apesar de não sentir medo, a moça ainda teve uma imensa vontade de escapar, mas, esperou firmemente até que ele chegasse até ela.

– Olá, senhorita! Será que não haveria um lugar privado onde pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor? – Sua pergunta era carregada de formalidade, mas vinha acompanhado de um belo sorriso simpático.

Ainda atônita Kagome não foi capaz de responder antes que Naraku estivesse ao seu lado.

– Gostou da garota? Podemos combinar um preço... – O sorriso daquele homem abominável não conseguia esconder a sua perversidade.

– Claro... claro. – balbuciou o outro homem parecendo desconcertado.

– Kagome, vá para o seu quarto agora, farei com que o rapaz chegue até lá. - ordenou Naraku, em sua voz havia um leve tom de zombaria.

A moça não replicou, e sem olhar para nenhum dos dois se retirou. Assim que ficaram a sós, Naraku disse:

– Essa daí é uma verdadeira gatinha selvagem, não se engane com esse ar de inocência, ele é apenas aparente. Ignore seus protestos, não são verdadeiros. Na verdade, o que ela quer é ser dominada pela força. Eu te digo isso por experiência própria. – Agora seu sorriso era carregado de malícia.

O outro homem assentiu silenciosamente, era estranho, mas parecia que ele estava se sentindo incomodado com aquela situação.

– E então? Não a quer? – Naraku estava se impacientando. O que haveria de errado com o rapaz? Vai ver que ainda era virgem, apesar de que não parecesse tão jovem assim. Aquilo o divertiu.

– Quero, quero sim. – Se apressou a responder. – Me diga quanto quer e onde posso encontrá-la.

Enfim, Naraku deu um valor que deveria ser pago à própria moça e indicou como chegar até o quarto dela.

Assim que o homem mais jovem se foi, o outro se pôs a pensar. Cogitava se aquele rapaz era uma boa escolha para lidar com Kagome. Preferia um homem mais velho e com alguma perversão. Mas tudo bem, o importante era fazer a moça se perder logo. Como um homem precavido, não queria correr o risco de o namoradinho chegar antes que seu plano fosse posto em prática. Talvez devesse ter feito ele mesmo o serviço... afastou os pensamentos, afinal não era homem de se arrepender de nada. E além do mais, não poderia haver dois tolos que se apiedassem daquele pirralha, concluiu o pensamento mal contendo uma gargalhada malévola.

Kagome andava de um lado para o outro, seu coração batia descompassado e ela se perguntava se havia se enganado no julgamento daquele homem.

Ouviu batidas na porta e então teve a certeza de que seu coração poderia saltar pela boca. Muito pálida e abatida atendeu a porta. Sem dizer nada o homem entrou, um silêncio pairou por alguns instantes até que ele se pronunciou.

– Kagome, não tenha medo, eu sei quem você é e porque está aqui. Eu vim para cá justamente para te ajudar. Sua irmã me mandou.

Kagome mal ouviu as palavras dele e lágrimas silenciosas caíram em profusão de seus olhos azuis e rolaram pelo rosto delicado.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

A habitação do hotel era fria, vazia e totalmente impessoal. Ou será que essa impressão era causada pelo sentimento de solidão que estava tomando conta de seu ser?

Inu-Yasha se aproximou da janela e notou que o céu tornara-se índigo. Passara a tarde todo observando o tom azul celeste do céu, que lembrava a cor dos olhos da garota que agora era parte de todos os seus pensamentos e fazia seu coração bater descontrolado, e agora lamentava que ele tivesse escurecido.

Sentia imensamente a falta de Kagome, mas não podia voltar agora, imediatamente, como gostaria. Tinha desistido de pedir ajuda a seu pai para livrá-la daquela casa horrível, mas seu carro ainda estava no conserto e ainda precisava descobrir uma outra forma de salvar sua amada.

Estava confuso, mal conseguia se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos. Eles passavam por sua mente de forma tumultuosa e desordenada.

Não sabia de onde tinha vindo o impulso que o fez dizer aquelas coisas a sua mãe… ou melhor: Kazumi.

Com esse ato, tinha perdido a valiosa ajuda que seu pai poderia dar... ou quem sabe, não. Agora a par de tudo o que significava a sua vida, não acreditava que seu pai lhe daria apoio.

Inu-yasha estava deprimido, sem saber que atitude tomar, pensava no endereço da mãe, mas estava indeciso sobre procurá-la. A única certeza que tinha era que queria estar com Kagome naquele momento.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Oi, pessoal!

O tempo voou! Não acredito que passou mais de um ano desde a última atualização. Daquela vez eu ainda nem tinha ido para a universidade e agora já estou o quarto período. É Incrível! Foram 598 dias!

Peço apenas que me desculpem pela demora, não vou escrever um testamento com justificativas. Só posso dizer que não foi fácil para mim esse período que passei sem postar. Prometi várias vezes postar em determinado mês, mas infelizmente não deu. Então, não faço mais promessas.

Ah, tenho novidades para vocês: Depois de tantos comentários me acusando de ser má com Kagome, decidi mudar totalmente o rumo que a história ia tomar... quer dizer, esse não é bem o motivo... rsrsrs. Na verdade, eu estou tomando esta medida porque pelo caminho que estava a história não terminaria antes de eu formar. Vou encurtar bastante a fic, mas no fim das contas estou gostando da mudança, combina com meu atual estado de espírito.

Talvez um dia eu apresente para vocês a versão original.

Quero deixar claro que esta mudança vai apenas atrasar menos o fim da fic e não fazer com que ela acabe muito mais rápido.

Fiquei sabendo que não era mais permitido colocar as respostas das reviews aqui, mas como não tinha certeza e estou por fora das regras que andaram implantando no site, coloquei assim mesmo. Gostaria que, se possível, alguém me informasse direitinho. Algumas respostas podem estar contradizendo o que eu escrevi sobre encurtar a fic, mas é que já tem tempo que eu escrevi essas respostas. Foi antes de eu tomar a decisão de mudar o rumo da fic e para ser sincera não tive paciência de revisar.

Obrigada também a quem lê mas não comenta.

Aí vai as respostas para as reviews que vocês me mandaram e pelas quais fico profundamente grata.

**Raquel:** Oi! Tudo bem? Dessa vez levou muito tempo, né? Nem eu esperava demorar tanto para atualizar. Que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Manu Higurashi:** Oi! Espero que você não tenha morrido, já que dessa vez eu demorei muito mais. Não vou te adiantar nada, porque se não perde a graça, é esperar para ver. Mas pode falar mesmo, é legal saber o que os leitores pensam e gostariam que acontecesse. Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que a fic te agrade. Beijos!

**Sakura-chan:** Oi! Não fique triste, suas idéias são boas e você não está falando demais não. Apenas, o fato é que o "esboço" da fic já está praticamente terminado. Então eu posso ter usado as sugestões de vocês antes mesmos terem dito ou não. Ou seja, o que vocês sugeriram já pode estar nos próximos capítulos. Só que não será eu que vou contar, né? Melhor deixar um suspense... rsrsrs. Mas não desanime, dê opiniões, nada me impede de alterar algo que eu já tenha escrito. Aliás, é o que eu mais faço. E sinto te desanimar, mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Sanetoki-san:** Oi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Nem me pergunte de onde eu tirei essa idéia maluca. Acho que eu quis usar o ditado que diz que filho de peixe, peixinho é... rsrsrs. Mas se agradou, está valendo. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**-Lo- Fm:** Oi! Tomara que você ainda esteja esperando pela fique ansiosamente. Dessa vez bati o recorde! Eu fico muito agradeci por suas palavras, me deixaram lisonjeada. Pois é, eu sei que estou fazendo a Kagome sofrer muito, mas não se preocupe, tudo vai se resolver... mesmo que demore muuuiiiito... rsrsrs. Nossa, acho que estou malvada hoje. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Nila-chan:** Oi! Demorei muito, não é mesmo? Sinceramente eu não queria. Se intenções servissem de alguma coisa, esta fic já estaria terminada... mas como não servem... Vou fazendo o que posso. Espero que a loucura não tenha sido tanta a ponto de você parar num hospício, viu? Hehehehe, brincadeira... Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Mariana:** Oi! Pois é, acho que dessa vez a atualização foi mais demorada do que você esperava. Ah, não se desculpe, pode me chamar de senhorita a vontade! Eu devo estar sendo muito má com a pobre da Kagome, porque está todo mundo dizendo que ela não merece tanto sofrimento. Mas vocês vão ver, tudo vai se resolver... de um jeito ou de outro... Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Gisah-chan:** Oi! Assim você me deixa sem jeito. E também é exagero, quem me dera se eu escrevesse "perfeitamente bem". Mas mesmo assim fico muito agradecida pelo elogio. E eu quis variar um pouco, estava cansada de ver o Inu-Yasha esnobar a Kagome por causa da Kikyou. Pelo menos aqui a Kikyou não tem vez, não! Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Hys.:** Oi! Espero que de tão cansada de esperar atualização, você não tenha desistido. O capítulo está aqui, mas tenho a impressão que sua curiosidade não deve ter sido totalmente satisfeita. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Hitomi Higurashi:** Oi! Eu vou bem e você? Não posso adiantar muita coisa, mas pode contra com final feliz. Porém, isso pode estar mais longe do que vocês gostariam. Que bom que você esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Julia:** Oi! Você ainda está viva? Acabei batendo meu recorde de demora para atualizar a fic. Me perdoe, mas desde que eu entrei para a Universidade minha vida está muito corrida. Mas eu não me esqueci de vocês. Tanto é que eu finalmente atualizei a fic. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Oi! Eu dou umas sumidas, mas sempre volto a escrever! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Mais um capítulo está aqui, agora quanto aos próximos... só Deus sabe. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Suh-Chan:** Oi! Demorei, né? Não deu para voltar logo, mas eu voltei! Será que deu para matar um pouco da sua curiosidade? Nossa, mais uma com dó da Kagome! Pelo jeito tenho que fazer alguma coisa para melhorar a situação dela. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Deusa do anime:** Oi! É isso aí, se você quiser ajuda para acabar com ele, eu me prontifico, mas só assim que ele terminar o papel dele em minha fic... rsrsrs. Vamos ver se o Inu-Yasha vai conseguir salvar a Kagome mais uma vez... só aguardando para saber. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Érika:** Oi! Desculpe a demora, mas não teve como eu atualizar antes. E me é impossível fazer previsões de quando atualizarei novamente. Espere para ver no que vai dar a história do Sesshoumaru e da Kagura, tem muita coisa para acontecer. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Jaqueline Sant'ana:** Oi! É muito legal deixar os leitores em suspense, porque assim eles vão querer continuar acompanhando a fic... rsrsrs. Pois é, eu também acho que eles são muito moles, deviam ter mais perseverança e não se deixarem intimidar por uma mulher tão mesquinha. Será que o Inu-Yasha também acabar se deixando dominar? Só aguardando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. E aí, como foi no vestibular? Espero que tenha dado tudo certo! Comigo, pelo menos, foi pior sair do colégio. Agora que estou na universidade não tenho tempo para mais nada! Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Kaori-sann:** Oi! Que pena que você teve que passar por essa decepção, mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo seguinte. O Naraku é ruim mesmo, acho que se ódio matasse, como você mesma disse "não ia sobrar Naraku's unha para contar(?) a história"... rsrsrs. Espero que você ainda lembre dos últimos capítulos da fic, porque eu mesmo já estou totalmente perdida. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Aline:** Oi! Desse jeito vou ficar insuportavelmente convencida, aí ninguém vai me agüentar... rsrsrsrs. Mas eu fico muito agradecida. Elogios sempre são bem vindos, fazem um bem para o meu ego... rsrsrs. Você teve sorte, não chegou a ter que esperar um ano para a continuação, porque a maioria esperou foi mais de um ano. Eu também já passei por isso de ler fics ótimas que acabam abandonadas, e por isso fico chateada de fazer vocês esperarem tanto por um capítulo, mas o importante é que eu não pretendo abandonar a fic. Fico muito feliz por a fic ter te agradado tanto. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Jaline:** Oi! Tudo bem? Como você viu, eu atualizei a fic. Posso demorar, mas não tenho intenção de abandonar a fic na metade não. Que bom que você gostou dela. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Nikki-Kousaka:** Oi! Mais outra me deixando encabulada! Desse jeito, vou ficar convencida, hein! Mas eu fico muito agradecida, afinal, quem não gosta de receber elogios, né? Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Jenny:** Oi! Realmente, sou muito dramática. Acho que foi de tanto ver novela mexicana, e apesar de ter séculos que eu parei de assistir, continuo sendo influenciada. E como ainda tem muito pela frente, prepare-se para altas doses de drama. Mas não perca as esperanças, apesar de todo o sofrimento, alguma coisa boa vai ter que sair disso tudo. Obrigada pelos cinco comentários. Beijos!

PS: Desculpe não comentar review por review, mas é que eu estava com um pouco de pressa.

**Hana Murasaki-Chan:** Oi! Eu assumo! Realmente, sou muito má. Depois de todas essas reviews, eu não posso contestar. Pelo visto estou fazendo a Kagome sofrer muito mesmo. Mas se eu não fizesse isso, a fic não teria graça. O Inu-Yasha aqui está mesmo fofo, é para compensar o que ele faz a Kagome passar no mangá. Calma, o Sesshoumaru vai ser muito importante na fic. E não sei porque, mas eu também tenho a leve impressão de que você não vai gostar do que está por vir. Não só você, como o resto dos leitores (ou eu deveria dizer leitoras?) também. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Lexis-chan:** Oi! Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando minha fic e fico lisonjeada por ela estar entre as suas favoritas. Infelizmente não tenho tempo nem meios de postar com freqüência. Para começar nem possuo internet na casa em que estou morando. Mas na medida do possível essa fic vai chegar ao fim. Beijos!

**Melody:** Oi! Finalmente, após séculos de demora você agora poderá saber a continuação! Realmente dessa vez quebrei todos os recordes de atraso, mas enfim, atualizei. Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Beijos!

E por fim, não posso deixar de agradecer ao pessoal que me procura no orkut e está sempre deixando recado.

Nos "vemos" por aí algum dia. Não desanimem! É como eu sempre digo: eu sumo, demoro, mas eu VOLTO!

Beijos!

PS: Esse capítulo estava pronto há algum tempo, quase dois meses, mas não tive como postar. Onde moro não tem internet e na universidade é complicado. Na vez anterior em que vim para minha cidade natal o disquete com o capítulo não funcionou, mas, dessa vez deu tudo certo!!!


	11. Chapter XI

**Capítulo XI**

**O Começo do Fim**

As lágrimas continuavam a cair pelo rosto de Kagome, quando o seu desconhecido salvador tirou um objeto de dentro da carteira. Antes mesmo que ele o colocasse em suas mãos, ela já sabia do que se tratava: era o anel que Kikyou havia herdado da mãe delas.

Antes de ver aquela prova, em seu coração, já havia sentido que aquele homem dizia a verdade e viera lhe salvar. Agora tinha certeza que não era um engano.

Enquanto entregava um lenço para que Kagome enxugasse o rosto, ele se apresentou:

– Meu nome é Houjo e sou um investigador particular.

Com formalidade, ele estendeu a mão que Kagome aceitou. Seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo até que ela conseguiu se acalmar um pouco e perguntou eufórica:

– Você esteve com a minha irmã, né? Então me diga, por favor, como ela está? Eu preciso saber!

– Fique tranqüila, vou responder todas as suas perguntas. Mas primeiro acho melhor você se sentar, nossa conversa certamente será longa – disse o homem.

A garota sentou-se em sua cama e ele acomodou-se também, próximo a ela.

– Vou te contar resumidamente o que sua irmã Kikyou me disse... No momento, ela se encontra muito bem. Com isso, você não precisa se preocupar. Desde que ela saiu daqui, tudo ocorreu o melhor possível. Bem, quando ela chegou na capital, ela teve que procurar trabalho. Então ela foi parar no consultório de um médico muito bondoso que conseguiu colocá-la em contato com o avô de vocês. – Houjo fez uma pausa e Kagome o observou com olhos brilhantes de expectativa. – Ele a recebeu muito bem e assumiu a situação e é por isso que estou aqui. Seu avô me forneceu os meios para conseguir tirá-la daqui rapidamente e colocar o seu irmão em segurança, e é o que ele quer que eu faça o mais breve possível. No entanto, pessoalmente, quero a sua ajuda.

– Em quê eu poderia te ajudar?

– Veja bem, já tem algum tempo que este lugar tem sido visto com desconfiança pela população e pelas cidades vizinhas. Eu já tinha ouvido algo a respeito e quando seu avô chegou até mim, não hesitei em pegar o caso. Mas também quero aproveitar para dar um fim nessa rede de tráfico de drogas e prostituição! É necessário pegar Naraku em flagrante, assim nem as autoridades que o encobrem terão como protegê-lo. Para isso preciso de alguém de confiança aqui dentro. Mas se eu simplesmente usar o dinheiro do seu avô para tirá-la daqui não vou ter ninguém para me ajudar. E então? O que me diz?

– É claro que vou te ajudar! Quero muito sair daqui, ter uma vida normal, reencontrar meus irmãos, mas não quero que ninguém mais tenha que passar pelo o que eu passei.

– Nós já estamos preparados para o flagrante. Há outros trabalhando comigo. Também tenho contatos na polícia, que desde já, deixo claro que não é a local e posso garantir que são de confiança. Além disso temos uma equipe de repórteres a postos. Tudo vai ser documentado e transmitido ao vivo de modo que não haverá nada que os poderosos inescrupulosos dessa cidade vão poder fazer para livrá-lo dessa. Está tudo bem planejado só faltam algumas informações que eu espero que você possa me dar. Dessa vez ele não irá escapar. – Segurou as mãos de Kagome entre as suas e encarou-a fixamente – Não peço um favor tão grande sem nada em troca, virei todos os dias para ficar de olho nele e proteger você.

– Não!!! – Kagome exclamou.

– Por quê? – Houjo indagou confuso.

– É uma história meio longa. Mas em resumo, se Naraku achar que você está muito interessado em mim vai dar um jeito para você não me ter mais.

– Tudo bem. Então vou arrumar para que outros venham no meu lugar. Vou deixar um celular com você. Guarde-o bem e nunca deixe ninguém perceber que ele está com você. – Houjo ainda deu mais algumas explicações sobre o que viria pela frente, mas ressaltou que outros detalhes viriam na medida em que ela fosse conseguindo as informações de que ele precisava. Quando viu que o tempo estava esgotando pediu:

- E agora, antes de ir embora, eu quero que você escreva uma carta para sua irmã, ela quer muito notícias suas.

Era tanta coisa que contar, que Kagome achou que não teria tempo. Mas resumiu seu encontro com Inu-Yasha e tudo o que ele significava para ela.

– Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo. – Houjo afirmou antes de partir, deixando o dinheiro encima da cômoda.

Kagome deitou em sua cama e suspirou feliz. Era tudo muito bom, inacreditável. Quando já não havia mais esperança, apareceu a salvação. Era só uma questão de tempo até Naraku ter o que merecia. E o melhor de tudo era saber que estaria contribuindo para o seu fim. Agora precisava dar um jeito de contar as novidades para Kagura e Sango. Mas de agora e diante tomaria todo o cuidado do mundo para Naraku não descobrir nada. O primeiro passo era camuflar a cara de felicidade e mostrar que estava sofrendo.

Este era o momento de deixar o seu lado atriz aflorar. Porque se tudo desse certo, pelo que Houjo havia dito em menos de um mês tudo estaria acabado e então ela estaria livre para ser feliz com Inu-Yasha.

Kagome adormeceu sorrindo. O paraíso nunca havia estado tão próximo.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

O carro de Inu-Yasha ficou pronto no dia seguinte. Estava louco para pegá-lo e voltar para a sua amada, no entanto, tinha algo que precisava fazer antes. Estava atrasado vinte e seis anos.

Estava num trevo, se seguisse em frente ia voltar para sua Kagome, virando a esquerda ia de encontro à sua origem. Mas não voltaria atrás agora.

Via-se que a cidade se tratava de uma pequena localidade. Provavelmente ali todo mundo sabia da vida de todo mundo. As poucas pessoas que estavam na rua naquela manhã, olhavam para o seu carro com curiosidade. Certamente era uma novidade, num lugar onde poucas coisas aconteciam.

O endereço ficara gravado em sua mente, e as instruções de seu pai foram precisas, num instante estava em frente a uma pequena casa branca. Seu coração agora estava batendo descontrolado.

A coragem estava falhando, por mais que soubesse que sua mãe havia sido obrigada a abandoná-lo e que por todos aqueles anos havia recebido notícias suas, ainda persistia o medo de que ela talvez não se interessasse por ele.

Não, não pensaria assim, precisava conhecê-la.

Saiu do carro decidido, parou em frente a casa e bateu a campainha. Ouviu um rumor dentro da casa. Passos que se aproximavam da porta e então esta se abriu.

De repente, estava encarando olhos violetas como os seus, que exibiam espanto. Mas logo tudo que sentia eram amorosos braços que o apertava. Foi estranho, nunca havia sentido tal sensação. Aquilo era receber o amor de uma verdadeira mãe.

Não haveria palavras para descrever aquele momento. Nenhum dos dois também lembraria tempos depois de tudo o que em seguida se passou.

Mais tarde se encontrava instalado confortavelmente num sofá dentro de casa ao lado de sua mãe.

– Ah, meu filho, não consigo acreditar que você esteja aqui. Mesmo tendo esperado a vida inteira esperando que esse dia chegasse, mas me conte, o que deu em seu pai para te contar?

– Ele não me contou exatamente, acabei pegando uma conversa entre ele, Kazumi e meu irmão. – era engraçada a maneira como com tanta facilidade havia deixado de chamar Kazumi de mãe bem como sentia que acostumaria rapidamente a chama Izayoi de mãe. – Descobri que ela não era minha mãe biológica, aí meu pai não teve muita alternativa a não ser contar toda a verdade. – Inu-Yasha viu que sua mãe ficara desapontada, podia ter inventado uma história, mas não seria correto enganá-la com falsas ilusões.

– Entendo... Me fale sobre você. As notícias que recebo sobre você são sempre muito vagas.

Inu-Yasha, a encarou reparou que ela estava muito bem conservada para a idade, não parecia ter muito mais de trinta e cinco anos, no entanto sabia que na realidade certamente passaria com folga dos quarenta.

– Estou namorando. – Respondeu.

– Oh! Então me conte sobre ela... o namoro é sério?

Inu-Yasha estava um pouco constrangido. Era difícil contar coisas tão íntimas para uma pessoa desconhecida. Mas, decidiu abrir seu coração, estava mesmo precisando desabafar e tanto melhor com alguém que poderia entendê-lo.

– A história é um tanto complicada, é muita coincidência a forma como a conheci... portanto vou contar desde o princípio. – Então Inu-Yasha passou a relatar sua história com Kagome, como se conheceram, as dificuldades que enfrentavam culminando com os acontecimentos que o levaram a descobrir sua origem.

Izayoi tentou, mas foi impossível, não ficar no mínimo surpresa com as revelações do filho, no entanto podia compreendê-lo.

– Confesso que fiquei muito tentado a passar direto para ver logo a minha namorada. Estou com muitas saudades... mas ainda bem que eu vim. Significou muito para mim. – Ele disse sorrindo, o amor era visível em seus olhos tanto quanto falava em Kagome quanto quando falou sobre a mãe.

– Oh, meu querido! Para mim significou tudo! Ter você aqui é o que mais queria na vida. – Izayoi abraçou o filho de novo. – E não tema, juntos vamos resolver todos os problemas que vierem. – E então Inu-Yasha se deixou abraçar. Sua mãe o embalou como havia feito quando ele era um bebê antes de terem lhe obrigado a abandoná-lo. Finalmente havia se encontrado, após anos se sentindo perdido. Só havia um lugar que trocaria pelos braços de sua mãe e esses eram os braços de sua amada.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Como havia prometido, a cada dia, Houjo mandava um homem diferente vir abordá-la eram todos policiais escalados na operação para prender Naraku.

Fazia tudo para Naraku não desconfiar de nada. Chegava ao ponto de criar olheiras para que ele acreditasse que estava sofrendo. As conversas com os policiais apenas sussurros. Kagura e Sango a ajudavam a vigiar tudo o que acontecia na casa. Procuravam qualquer movimentação estranha que denunciasse que um carregamento de droga chegara. Tinha que pegá-lo em flagrante.

Naquela noite, Houjo voltara. Kagura havia ouvido conversa de que a noite seguinte era a que tanto aguardavam desde que aceitara ajudar. Kagome e Houjo se comunicavam pelo celular através de mensagens.

Havia alguns minutos que conversavam quando ouviram um rumor vindo do corredor. Houjo agiu depressa jogou Kagome contra a cama deitou ao seu lado e beijou-a. em seguida a porta se abriu e duas pessoas invadiram o quarto. Assustada Kagome se afastou de Houjo e exclamou:

– Inu-Yasha?! – Ela bem que desejou se levantar da cama e se jogar nos braços de seu amado, mas a fisionomia dele era de poucos amigos.

* * *

Dessa vez vou tentar falar menos. Já se passaram nem sei quantos dias, semanas, meses e mais de ano. Apesar dos pesares, fiz essa forcinha para postar a história hoje. Não são só vocês que ficam ansiosos: eu também!

Escrever, para mim é uma paixão. Mas estou numa fase em que tenho que sacrificar algumas coisas em prol de outras. Quando comecei a postar, a minha vida era outra, meus pensamentos eram outros. Quero muito terminar essa história, principalmente por vocês que me acompanham, mas também por que provavelmente não haverá uma próxima.

Este mês, a fic faz aniversário, vai completar cinco anos que comecei a escrevê-la. Incrível! Achei que nessa época já haveria muito tempo que eu a teria terminado. No final de setembro, fará cinco anos que comecei a publicá-la neste site. Quem sabe até lá eu consiga digitar o próximo capítulo, que inclusive, já está pronto no papel?

A resposta das reviews não está aqui, por respeito a umas das regras do site. Mas eu montei um blog e coloquei lá. É só ir no meu profile para ver o endereço. Nâo deixem de conferir.

Qualquer erro e inconsistência que encontrarem me avisem para eu tentar consertar.

Agradeço a todos vocês que lêem, comentam, mandam e-mails e me procuram no orkut.

Beijos!

PS: No blog tem como comentar também, mas peço que continuem fazendo por aqui mesmo.


End file.
